Immortal Time
by White Wave Dancer
Summary: A very cool fic all about Setsuna in the Silver Millennium, and how she became the Guardian of Time. *COMPLETED* I just added a poem. Please do read it. I should be most pleased.
1. The Rule of Destiny

setsuna Immortal Time   
By   
White Wave Dancer 

Chapter 1   
The Rule of Destiny 

_ Destiny is unalterable._

Chronos, god of time, stared down at the squirming infant in the cradle, studying her with a critical eye. Sucking dolefully on her little thumb, Setsuna stared back at him with wide garnet eyes, looking pained. The Princess of Pluto was fussy. She felt too clean, and her elaborate christening garments made it difficult to move. As if expecting Chronos to assist her, the child let out a derisive bleat, prompting a humorless smile from the Time God.   
What an utterly pitiful situation the babe was in. Here she was, only a few weeks old, already on her way to becoming the woman fate and lineage meant her to be, and she was cranky and uncomfortable in her ceremonial attire. Her destiny loomed before her, set in stone, but she was too young to understand what that meant. Suddenly empathetic, Chronos made a disgusted face at the baby girl, a gesture that looked so silly on him that Setsuna squealed with amused delight. Startled by her reaction, Chronos jumped backward. Setsuna giggled sweetly.   
"She's beautiful, isn't she, Father?" The familiar voice prompted Chronos to turn. Behind him, dressed to the nines in their ritual garments of dark green and cranberry streaked with white, stood the king and queen of the planet Pluto, Lady Moira, and Chronos's own son, Lord Hades. Chronos snorted at his son's question.   
"Beautiful, indeed!" he scoffed. "I suppose, for a tiny, toothless female with a patch of moss growing on her head! Beautiful! Ha!" At this, Hades laughed, for he knew his father's heart was soft as the downy green "moss" capping his infant daughter's head. Indeed, it could not have taken much effort on Setsuna's part to worm her way into her grandfather's affections. Chronos knew as well as anyone that he could never feel anything less than absolute adoration for his garnet-eyed granddaughter. He may have been the god of time, but he was a sentimental old coot, and made no attempt to deny it.   
Her gowns whispering elegantly as she walked, Lady Moira glided over to the cradle, and swept the girl up in her arms, kissing her plump cheek.   
"She most certainly is a beauty," the queen cooed, wrapping Setsuna loosely in a dark green blanket. "And what do you think of your grandfather, my little Sailor Soldier." Setsuna gurgled happily, and Chronos smiled, for Moira was the proudest mother he'd ever seen. The Plutonian queen had hoped and prayed for a daughter since she and Hades were wed, and finally, her wish had come true.   
Moira knew what having a daughter would mean—what the destiny of a girl from her womb would be. That was what she wanted. A girl to follow in her footsteps, as fate would dictate. That was what Setsuna would be. A Sailor Soldier. Just as destiny—her destiny—said she would be. It was all mapped out for her, leaving no room for error. The warrior of the future was in plain sight as the infant princess drifted off to sleep in her mother's arms.   
Setsuna would be a Sailor Soldier. What Chronos saw in her innocent crimson eyes, what he felt from his little granddaughter, could never change her fate. 

_ Destiny is forever._

***********************************************************************************************   
Whaddya think so far? Now, I could never name all the things I was watching or reading or listening to when I was hit with this idea, so I won't even try. But if you like it, tell me. If you don't like it, tell me. You can expect this story to progress pretty quickly. I've already got up to chapter 3, and most of chapter 4 written out by hand-- now I just have to type it.   



	2. The Legend of Selene

Chapter 2   
The Legend of Selene 

In the eternal life of every god or goddess, there is a period of approximately one thousand years during which that god or goddess is permitted to live in the world of men as a being of flesh and blood, looking just like a mortal creature, but unable to die as they do. It was during that era in her existence that Selene, goddess of the moon, united the ruling goddesses of eight planets to form a single, powerful kingdom. Because it was she who had brought them together, the eight goddesses named Selene High Queen, and the new kingdom was called the Kingdom of the White Moon in her honor. Furthermore, the goddesses declared, in gratitude to Selene for spawning such a magnificent and peaceful kingdom for the mortals of their planets, they would become soldiers. Armed with their divine powers, they promised to forever protect the Kingdom of the White Moon from those who would wish to harm it. Selene, however, rejected this proposal.   
"My friends," said she to the goddesses, "a mortal man can become a warrior, and successfully defend his homeland using only his physical skills and the power of his own will. But I cannot rule this kingdom alone. Your own skills and powers should serve me better if you used them to govern your native planets as my surrogates. Please, let us leave the battles to those of our subjects who are trained to handle them." The goddesses protested, so certain they were that the kingdom would benefit from their becoming warriors. Though soon they relented, for all had to acknowledge the truth in Selene's words. Each returned to her respective planet, and there she remained, unless called upon to attend a meeting or formal occasion on one of the other planets. With each of the eight goddesses in place on the throne of her home planet, and Selene presiding over all from her place on the moon, the White Moon Kingdom prospered.   
But, as the decades slowly turned to centuries, Selene began to feel troubled. Her time in the world of men was waning, as was the time of the other eight ruling goddesses. What would become of the Kingdom of the White Moon once they all had faded back into the Realm of Gods? With its rulers gone, would the beautiful, tranquil kingdom survive? Selene, being the pure and good deity that she was, could not abide the thought of her kingdom, which had brought so much happiness to her mortal subjects, fading away with her. Even worse was the possibility of another worldly god—one less altruistic and kind than Selene and the eight goddesses—taking over the kingdom, and turning the mortals' lives to misery. The thought disheartened Selene, for she could find no solution to her dilemma,   
Meanwhile, the eight goddesses had begun to find love on their home planets, and most had wed. Presently, Selene, too, found love in a young lunarian mortal, and joined her heart to his in a ceremony which marked a day of celebration and joy throughout the kingdom, though only the eight goddesses and, of course, the man's family were allowed to attend. Not long after, the lovers conceived, and Selene brought forth a daughter. The beautiful little creature bore a golden birthmark in the shape of an upright crescent on her brow. A token from her immortal mother, the mark was a divine symbol of power and goodness. Selene named the child Serenity, for the lunarian princess, the heir to Selene's throne, was the answer the problem that had burdened her, and put the goddess's kind heart at peace.   
Although Selene did not realize it, the eight goddesses had also been fretting over the fate of the White Moon Kingdom once it came time for them to leave the mortal world. Their greatest fear was of the power-hungry dark gods who would doubtlessly be looking to acquire the kingdom for their own once its rulers were gone. They were, however, reluctant to approach the High Queen without a solution in mind. Just as the coming of the child Serenity brought peace to her lady mother, the answer to the goddesses' questions came in the form of their offspring. They had never truly abandoned the idea of using their divine powers in defense of Selene and her glorious kingdom. Soon after Serenity's birth, they came before Selene again, this time, each bearing a beautiful girl child in her arms, and raised the subject again.   
"These, our daughters," said they, "fruits of our own wombs and the love of our mortal husbands, are blessed with our divine gifts." They went on to explain their plan to Selene. They would train their daughters to use the gifts they had been born with as warriors. Thus, they would serve Selene, and protect the White Moon Kingdom, until the goddess's Passing into the Realm of Gods. Then, each would marry, and inherit the throne of her home world so she could continue to serve by governing her own planet. What's more, each would pass the skills she had learned to her own child, to ensure that the kingdom would always be protected. This time, Selene agreed.   
"But what of my own child?" she asked. "What of Serenity, who will follow me as High Queen? I must know that she will always be safe, for if the dark gods were to attack with the intention of conquering the kingdom, they would surely eliminate her first."   
"Indeed." Lady Pluto agreed. "Some of our children must be selected as her bodyguards, for it would never do to leave the reigning princess unprotected. Oh, but it shall not be my child. The princess's guardians should live closer to the moon, and Pluto is the farthest of all our eight worlds. No, no. We are much too distant to serve well as bodyguards."   
"As are we." Lady Uranus admitted. "But my daughter can join Lady Pluto's, and both can fight against invasions which come from the outside." Selene was quick to consent, for imagining the dark gods' battle-hungry minions storming any of the nine worlds of the Moon Kingdom frightened her greatly.   
"If that is the way her protectors shall be determined," said Lady Venus, "then Lady Mars's girl and my own should surely be young Serenity's guardians, for we are the closest worlds of all to the moon."   
"But two guardians would not be sufficient." Lady Mercury declared. "But I am close enough. My daughter shall become a sentinel unto Princess Serenity."   
"Mine will, as well." Lady Jupiter decided. "What of yours, Lady Neptune?"   
"The distance between the moon and my home world would matter not to me. But Neptune sits between Uranus and Pluto, Stars of the Heavens and the Afterlife, and must always remain so, for it is the Star of the Sea, and keeps the balance between the high and low worlds. For the sake of the natural balance, my child will join the daughters of Lady Uranus and Lady Pluto." Selene accepted all of this.   
"But what of Lady Saturn?" the moon goddess asked, for until that moment, the goddess of Saturn had remained silent. Now, she glanced up at the Queen, looking troubled. Unlike the other goddesses, Lady Saturn had no child. She had not found love as the others had, for she was proud, and could not abide the thought of being wed to a mortal man. Until now, her unwed state had not troubled her. But now, she felt as if she were a failure to her Queen.   
"I am sorry, Majesty," said she, "for I have no husband and no heir. I do not wish to leave my planet without a ruler when the time of my Passing arrives, but I could not wed, nor surrender my virginity to a mortal. It would be a crippling blow that was dealt unto my pride."   
"I could not think to ask you to abandon your pride, my friend," responded Selene, "but your planet is in need of an heir. Could you not try to find one you love in this world?" Lady Saturn heaved a despondent sigh. Love her Queen though she may, she could never love a mortal. She could, however, serve Selene and the Moon Kingdom well. Suddenly, she realized how.   
"I love this world, Majesty. If not the men it offers to me, I love this world. I do not wish to leave it."   
"You can not conceive a child with this world of men, Lady Saturn." Selene replied.   
"But suppose I were not made to fade from it?" Her question startled the goddesses, Selene most of all. After all, every immortal being was returned to the Realm of Gods once her thousand years amongst the mortals were spent.   
"Pray tell, Lady Saturn, what do you mean?" they demanded.   
"You have great power, Selene." The goddess of Saturn stated. "I believe one of your abilities is the power to grant that god who wishes not to Return shall not." A dreadful shudder passed over the High Queen, for she did indeed possess such a power, and hated to use it. She could not grant a god his wish to remain without asking for a promise in return, and should he ever betray his promise, the consequences would be dire. Selene begged Lady Saturn not to wish for her to use her terrible power, but the goddess had made up her mind, and Selene could not deny her friend what she so fiercely desired. Lady Saturn's wish was granted, in exchange for her vow of eternal maidenhood. Thus, she returned to Saturn, and continued her reign over the planet, governing it in the name of Selene, the Moon Kingdom, and her sacred promise of unending chastity.   
For the time being, it appeared to the goddesses that all was well, and so, they soon set about carrying out the plans they had made. Under Selene's motherly love and tender care, Princess Serenity blossomed into a gentle and compassionate young woman of surpassing beauty rivaled only by Selene herself. As planned, the daughters of the seven goddesses were trained to use their celestial gifts, and it came to pass that they became the team of divine warriors their mothers had longed for, a team that became known as the Sailor Soldiers.   
And as time passed, Lady Saturn lived on.   
One by one, the goddesses faded from the mortal world, returning to the Realm of Gods as every goddess, save Lady Saturn, must do one day. But each left a small piece of herself behind in the form of a divine treasure, a token for her daughter and the child she would bear. When Princess Serenity became High Queen, she did so with Selene's Silver Crystal under her command. Under Serenity's reign, the kingdom flourished. The Silver Crystal was handed down through the years, and the name Serenity was bestowed upon each new lunarian princess. Lady Saturn lived on.   
And time passed. 

************************************************************************************************   
Author's Note: Yes, this chapter _is _relevant! How will become clear later on. I'm almost through Chapter 5 as far as longhand goes, though I find typing it all up is easier said than done. ;) Keep those reviews coming! Reviews motivate me! 

  



	3. Setsuna

Chapter 3   
Setsuna 

Few things in the Kingdom of the White Moon inspired more awe in the heart of a commoner than a Sailor Soldier. As many of them believed, to be a Sailor Soldier was to be second only to Serenity herself. Known to be beautiful, powerful, fearless, and steadfastly loyal to the High Queen, the deeds of the planetary warriors were a favorite subject for bedtime stories on all of the nine worlds that made up the kingdom. In common children's games of fantasy and pretend, girls cast themselves as Princess Serenity and the Sailor Soldiers. For hours, they kept themselves entertained by fighting the boys who, cast as the evil gods' minions, enthusiastically 'died' in a display that was both horrific and thrilling.   
If one was royalty, however, they heard the story from a different angle—especially if they happened to be a princess. Endowed by birth with incredible powers from their native planets, every Queen's firstborn daughter became a Sailor Soldier. Their earliest years were spent on their home planets, learning the conventional rules of etiquette, and what their duties would be when they became Queens. But most importantly, they learned that they must always be loyal to Queen Serenity and her kingdom, for as soon as they were old enough, they were taken to the Silver Palace on the moon, and were taught to wield their celestial powers in defense of the White Moon Kingdom as Sailor Soldiers.   
It was always the planet's Sailor Soldier who inherited the world's throne, for it was the female descendants of the seven goddesses who were gifted with the most planetary power. Of course, only the Queen's first daughter was ever given enough of that same power to become Sailor Soldiers. Because of that, few Queens had any more children after bearing her first daughter. If she was not an only child, a Sailor Soldier was usually the youngest. If she was the youngest, her older siblings were always brothers. Rarely did one find a Sailor Soldier with a younger sibling. A Sailor Soldier with a sister was an obscurity indeed. But that was perfectly all right with them. The team of warriors found a sisterhood in one another that was as deep and true as any established by blood, and the loyalty instilled in them from the beginning guaranteed that they could never forget their friendships. Loyalty was the name of the game, and loyalty was Queen in the heart of every Sailor Soldier. 

The Plutonian royalty's interplanetary vessel drifted toward the moon, silent in the vacuum of space. Within, Lady Moira of Pluto's six-year-old daughter, Setsuna, was alone in her personal chamber, just as quiet. It might be considered a pity that there was no one else present in the girl's room, for at the moment, Princess Setsuna was a most endearing sight, which would have been a pleasure to behold. She was draped in a lavish silk gown in a gleaming shade of deep red, the same color as the elegant choker adorning her throat. Her dark green hair was partially twisted on top of her head, and the rest streamed over her shoulders like a curtain, spilling to her waist. Setsuna sat primly in her seat near the window, her pretty little hands folded neatly in her lap. The child was solemn, and outwardly calm as she watched the moon growing bigger as the ship approached it, but her insides trembled with anticipation.   
The moon. Setsuna and her mother had reached their destination. Her father had been unable to join them. He had remained on Pluto so her mother would be able to stay with Setsuna during her time at the Silver Palace. Setsuna had never set foot on the moon before. She was frightened, being such a dreadfully long way from her home and her beloved father, with no idea when she would see them again.   
At the same time, she was excited. She and her mother had a very good reason for coming to the home of the High Queen. At long last, Setsuna had been deemed ready to begin her training as a Sailor Soldier. At six years old, she was taking her first step toward fulfilling her destiny of following her mother as Sailor Pluto, Soldier of the Afterlife. The most important years of her life had begun.   
All at once, the young princess was no longer alone in her chamber.   
"Setsuna, darling," Lady Moira whispered in a warm, tender voice laced with pride, "we have arrived. Queen Serenity awaits us."   



	4. Serenity

Chapter 4   
Serenity 

Of all the stories her mother had told her about her life as Sailor Pluto, Setsuna's favorites were the ones involving Princess Serenity, fifth descendant of the goddess Selene, and the current High Queen of the Moon Kingdom. Those stories were few as Sailor Pluto's duty was to protect the kingdom from outsiders, but Lady Moira had always spoken of Serenity in tones that were as loving as they were respectful. Besides being the reigning princess of her generation, Serenity was Moira's very dear friend. Setsuna had always loved to imagine what Queen Serenity looked, sounded, and acted like, and was very eager to learn how accurate her predictions were. Naturally, she was exceedingly disappointed when, inside the glittering Silver Palace, they were stopped by one of the Queen's guards.   
"In the name of Her Majesty, Queen Serenity, state your name and business." The guard ordered sharply, his voice gruff. Setsuna was simultaneously alarmed and insulted. Why had the guard stopped them? Didn't he know who they were? What would happen to Setsuna and her mother if he decided they were not welcome here? Lady Moira was nonplussed. She knew, as Setsuna did not, that all who entered the Silver Palace were met in that way. The guard had probably recognized the pair as Plutonian royalty by their clothing, but was doing his job as he had been taught. Moira smiled politely.   
"We are Lady and Princess Pluto." She informed him, naming herself and her daughter by their planet as custom forbid royalty to make their given names known to commoners—even those in service of the Queen. "My daughter is to begin her training as a Sailor Soldier, and we request audience with Queen Serenity so that I might present her." The uniformed man never cracked a smile, but he did offer the Queen of Pluto a respectful bow.   
"If you will wait, Your Highness," he said, "I shall announce you to Her Majesty, and return with her reply." Moira smiled quietly and nodded to the guard, who turned on his heel and marched from the hallway in the direction of the High Queen's throne room. Setsuna gripped Moira's hand tightly, still somewhat shaken by the guard's display.   
"Do you think Queen Serenity will see us, Mother?" she asked nervously. Moira chuckled lightly. She had always found such routines more tiresome than intimidating, but poor Setsuna was only experiencing them for the first time. Moira was beginning to think she should have given her daughter more of an idea of what to expect when she arrived. The moon was such familiar territory to Lady Moira that she had somehow forgotten that Setsuna had never been off Pluto before.   
"I do not doubt she will, dearest." Moira assured her. "Do not fear the guards, Setsuna. It is their job to be sure Her Majesty does not receive any unwelcome guests. Setsuna breathed a sigh of relief. But though she now knew that the guards posed no threat, her stomach still fluttered as if it were filled with a million little faeries, all flying about in her belly. Moira had been educating her for months on the proper way to greet Queen Serenity when she was presented. Setsuna could only hope she would remember everything. As she reviewed her mother's pointers in her head, Setsuna jammed her thumbnail between her teeth and chewed viciously.   
"Please do not bite your nails, Setsuna." Moira chided mildly. The girl pulled her hand from her mouth, freed the other from her mother's, and began to twist them both together. Moira laughed.   
"You needn't worry so, darling." She cooed. "You have nothing to fear from Queen Serenity." Setsuna smiled shakily, but was unconvinced. Anyone powerful enough to rule over nine worlds was someone to fear, no matter how benevolent.   
At that moment, the guard returned. This time, though, he was not alone. A lovely female cat trotted at his heels, her tail held high with the tip curved in a respectful cat greeting. Setsuna immediately forgot her fear as she marveled at the little animal. Her silky coat was completely coal-black, except for a bright yellow patch on her forehead in the shape of an upright crescent moon. Setsuna recognized the crescent mark. Her mother had described it as the identifying feature on the of all Selene's female descendants. Why, she wondered, did this cat bear the Mark of Selene? She pondered the possible reasons, until the guard's hard voice broke into her thoughts.   
"Mistress Luna will escort you to the throne room." The man informed them, gesturing to the little black cat. Luna smiled broadly, and touched her furry chin to the ground in what appeared to be a bow.   
"Please do follow, Highnesses." Luna said in the pleasant voice of a young girl. "Her Majesty is so looking forward to meeting you." Fascinated, Setsuna dazedly followed her mother and the amazing cat down the long corridor, moving toward the throne room—and the High Queen. She knew she should have been nervous, but she was so intrigued by the talking black cat that she forgot to be afraid.   
"Might I say what a pleasure it is to see you again, Lady Moira?" Luna said once they were out of earshot of the guard, surprising Setsuna further.   
"You know Mother's given name?" The green-haired princess asked.   
"Why, yes, darling!" Moira replied. "Luna has been at the Silver Palace since I began my training here. Of course, she was only a kitten then, but—"   
"But I grew, just as you did." Luna finished, chuckling. Setsuna grinned. She liked Luna already.   
"But why were you at the Silver Palace?" she wanted to know. "And why do you have the Mark of Selene on your forehead? Are you one of her descendants as well?" Luna shook her coal-black head.   
"No. My parents and I are of a small race of magic cats made to serve the Queen of the Moon. Our race was a gift given to Selene by her beloved sister, the faerie girl Cynthia, when the Kingdom of the White Moon was created."   
"You serve Queen Serenity?" Setsuna repeated. "How?" Luna stuck out her furry chest in a display of immodest, feline pride.   
"We are her closest advisors." Luna answered, bragging just a little. "My mate and myself, I mean. My parents were advisors to Her Majesty's mother when she sat on the throne. My mother also acted as a domestic nurse to the princess, caring for her when her own mother could not. Being the High Queen is an enormous responsibility, you know. I don't imagine she could get along without our help." Moira smiled to herself. Friendly, lovable, and magical though she may be, Luna was still a cat, and magic or no, even the sweetest of cats was endearingly haughty. Setsuna, however, was enchanted.   
"What is the name of your mate, Mistress Luna?" she asked, wishing to keep her new friend talking.   
"Oh, please!" the cat laughed. "You are a future Sailor Soldier. Simply call me Luna." Then again, even the haughtiest cat knew her place in the kingdom.   
"What is your mate's name, Luna?" Setsuna repeated, careful to leave off the 'Mistress.'   
"Artemis." Luna told her. "And while we are on the subject, Princess Pluto, may I ask your given name?"   
"Setsuna." The girl replied without hesitation. If Luna knew her mother's given name, then she was most certainly entitled to know the princess'.   
"What a pretty name." Luna remarked, beaming at the girl. Before another word could be uttered, they had reached the door to the throne room. Setsuna wet her lips nervously. Moira turned toward her daughter briefly, gave her the once-over, tucked a stray wisp of dark green hair into place, and offered the girl an encouraging smile. Setsuna bravely smiled back, and smoothed a hand over her billowing skirt as the guard on duty pushed open the heavy door. Then, squaring her shoulders, the Princess of Pluto set her jaw and marched into the throne room after Luna. The first thing she noticed was Queen Serenity, seated on her throne. Setsuna's breath caught in her throat.   
Setsuna's most elaborate imaginings of the High Queen did not even begin to do justice to the angelically beautiful lunarian woman seated upon the Silver Throne. She was aptly named, Setsuna thought, for she projected an ethereal aura of peace and tranquility, and her blue-violet eyes shimmered with an undeniable compassion and tenderness that only served to enhance her flawless beauty. Her head was topped by two balls of silver hair, one on either side of her head, which harnessed a pair of impossibly long, lustrous tails. An elegant pure white gown flowed majestically around her delicate form, and on her forehead, the Mark of Selene burned gold. The Queen was regal and graceful, and so lovely that Setsuna could hardly believe she was human, but for the fact that Serenity was with child, and nearing the end of her term. The Queen's round middle served as proof to Setsuna that she was indeed real.   
Somehow, Setsuna managed to tear her eyes away from Serenity long enough to notice the others in the throne room. A sugar-white cat was perched on the right arm of the Queen's throne. Setsuna decided that he must be Luna's mate, Artemis, because he also had a crescent on his forehead, and because when Luna entered, he'd run to greet her, enthusiastically lapping at her furry face. After Luna had return his feline kisses, both trotted back to the Queen's throne, and took a place on either arm, where they sat on their haunches in quiet dignity.   
To the right of Serenity's great throne stood two lovely women, whom Setsuna knew must be former Sailor Soldiers like her mother, for they were clothed in royal gowns of midnight blue and aquamarine respectively. With each Queen was a daughter, also wrapped in the royal colors of her home world. Both girls appeared to be about Setsuna's age. The blue-clad one was tall for her age, and slender, with fair skin and dark blue eyes. Her sandy blond hair was cut short as a boy's, and boarded on being disheveled. She stood quietly beside her mother, her only movement being the occasional flutter of her little hand as it brushed her hair from her eyes.   
The other girl was petite and pleasantly plump. She was all smiles, and her big blue eyes scanned the throne room eagerly, absorbing everything there was to see. The aqua color of her gown matched that of the unbound tresses curling gently to her shoulders.   
Setsuna's attention was drawn back to Serenity when the silver-haired woman smiled warmly at the two Plutonians, and nodded to the guard. The young man bowed low, and left the throne room, closing the heavy double doors behind him. It was Luna who finally broke the silence that followed.   
"Your Majesty!" the cat began with gusto. "I present to you Her Royal Highness, Lady Moira, Queen of Pluto." Holding out the sides of her long skirt, Moira descended gracefully to one knee, her cranberry eyes lowered reverently. Beside her, Setsuna copied the gesture, just as she had practiced so many times. Serenity's smile broadened. Surprisingly unhindered by her child-heavy abdomen, the silver-haired woman raised herself from her throne, and descended the white marble steps surrounding it with fluid grace. To Setsuna's surprise, the Queen walked right up to Lady Moira, and bid her to rise. In a display that was both poignant and dignified, Serenity and Moira came together in a sisterly embrace, holding one another tightly.   
"Lady Moira." Serenity's soft, golden voice was thick with emotion. "My old friend. It has been too long." The two Queens broke apart, and studied one another lovingly.   
"It does my heart good to see you so well, Serenity." Moira replied, eying the Queen's belly with a smile that was a sorrowful as it was glad. "I offer my deepest sympathies over your loss." A shadow crossed Serenity's immaculate face. Not long after the child she was carrying had been conceived, her dear husband had quite suddenly taken ill and died. His death had sent the entire kingdom into mourning even though, as most lunarian ceremonies were, his funeral had been plain and private.   
"Thank you, Lady Moira." Serenity murmured sadly. "Carrying this child has been difficult knowing that it will never know its father's love…"   
"I am sorry, Your Majesty." Moira whispered, formal in her sympathy. Serenity forced herself to smile.   
"But I shall be alright in time." She assured her friend. "For the time being, let us speak of happier things. I believe you have brought your own child to be presented?" The melancholy cloud hanging over the throne room dispersed.   
"Your Majesty," Lady Moira began with much pride. "I present to you the successor to the throne of Pluto, my daughter, Princess Setsuna." Setsuna knew that she was supposed to genuflect before the High Queen now, except that when the Queen had sorrowed briefly over the position of her unborn and fatherless heir, it had prompted Setsuna to think of her own father, far away at home on Pluto. In her momentary homesickness, she had forgotten to rise. Ergo, she did not bother to change her position.   
"Your Majesty." She murmured respectfully. "It is an honor to serve you." She breathed a silent sigh of relief. The practiced words had rolled effortlessly off her tongue. At the Queen's command, Setsuna got to her feet.   
"You are indeed your mother's daughter." Serenity declared, giving Setsuna that silly little adult smile which seemed to accompany any statement she found confusing. She certainly found the Queen's comment puzzling. Whose daughter would she be except for Lady Moira's? "You will most certainly make a wonderful Sailor Soldier someday." The girl beamed at the compliment. The Queen turned back to the pair of former warriors Setsuna had noticed earlier, and gestured to the two little girls, who obediently came forward. She then proceeded to introduce the pair, the aqua-clad one as Princess Michiru of Neptune, the other as Princess Haruka of Uranus.   
"They will be training as Sailor Soldiers along side you." She explained, and again turned in the direction of her throne. "Luna, Artemis!" The two feline advisors leapt from the arms of the Queen's throne and trotted up to her, awaiting her orders.   
"Please show these three ladies around the palace, while I speak with the Queens." Both cats bowed low, and focused on the girls.   
"If you would care to follow us, Highnesses?" Artemis prompted as he and his mate led the way out of the throne room. The girls did care, and therefore, followed.   
"Oh!" Haruka sighed, once they were out of earshot of their mothers. "It is a relief to get away from there. I cannot bear being still so long." Setsuna was mildly surprised, for it had seemed to her that Haruka was quite comfortable standing beside the Queen's throne.   
"Oh, but it was lovely in there, wasn't it, Haruka?" Michiru gushed. Haruka shrugged indifferently, and Michiru giggled.   
"Haruka is very boyish, isn't she?" The Neptunian girl commented to the Princess of Pluto. Setsuna was startled.   
"Boyish?" she repeated. "Does she want to be a boy?"   
"No!" Haruka exclaimed, looking horrified by the idea. Like most children her age, she was repulsed by the opposite sex. "I just do not like acting all silly and flouncy all the time. It is so dull learning to be graceful and pretty."   
"Haruka of Uranus!" Michiru exclaimed teasingly. "You are so very boyish, I hardly think you know what is either pretty or graceful!"   
"I most certainly do!" Haruka retorted, her eyes alight with mischief. "You are!" The Uranian princess' bold statement momentarily stunned Michiru into silence. Blushing furiously, the aqua-haired girl clapped a hand over her mouth in a false attempt to stifle her laughter.   
"If I did not know any better," Setsuna heard Luna whisper to Artemis. "I would say that Princess Haruka is trying to flirt with Her Highness!" Setsuna could not decipher Artemis's exact response, but he did not sound entirely happy with the idea. Setsuna rolled her eyes.   
"Well, I think you are both silly!" she said scornfully, directing her comment at Haruka and the still-giggling Michiru. "Michiru, even boys know what is pretty! Father calls Mother pretty all the time! And Haruka, even a prince has to learn proper manners. It is a part of being royalty." Setsuna knew this was true, because her mother had told her so.   
"Well said, Princess Setsuna." Luna praised. "You are correct, as well."   
"But we are going to be trained as warriors!" Haruka pointed out. "Why do we have to learn boring things like how to behave at parties and such?" Artemis chuckled heartily.   
"Even a warrior of Her Majesty's court attends the occasional masquerade, no? How else do you expect to meet the young men who will become your husbands when you all take your rightful places as Queens of your planets?" At that prospect, Haruka appeared to be exceedingly disturbed.   
"Besides." Luna added. "It would never do to have a Queen as ignorant and uncouth as any commoner, would it? In addition to the warrior training you will be receiving, while you are here, you shall also be continuing with your conventional schooling." This statement was met with groans from all three girls, for all were far more interested in learning to be Sailor Soldiers than anything else. The royal advisors answered the princesses' complaints with sighs.   
"I am beginning to wonder if their mothers really know what could be considered 'ready' for their training." Artemis muttered to Luna.   
"In time, in time." Luna assured him absently. "They are still children. It is only natural that they would be excited about becoming Sailor Soldiers. They will mature."   
"I certainly hope so." The white cat whispered back as the group reached the first stop on their tour. With surprising ease, the two felines pushed open the door. A collective gasp arose from the princesses, for behind the door was a most richly decorated chamber, complete with three girl-sized beds, a tall, fancy clock, and an oval mirror with a scalloped frame and frosted edges hanging over an elegant bureau.   
"This, girls, is to be your chamber while you are living here." Artemis informed the three speechless princesses.   
"By the gods!" Michiru breathed. "It's beautiful!"   
"Well, good heavens! Do not just stand about with your chins on the floor!" Luna chortled. "Come in! Come in!" Obediently, the girls scurried into the room, chattering happily, exclaiming over the lavish decorations. Although lunarians had a reputation for being simple when it came to ceremonies, it seemed to Setsuna they lacked nothing in the field of decorating. Not even her room in the palace on Pluto was as luxurious as this one.   
Setsuna trailed reverent fingers over the smooth, gleaming surface of the elaborate timepiece that stood in the corner of the room. Being the granddaughter of the god of time had instilled in her a fascination with clocks, and this one was particularly interesting. It was as tall as two Setsunas, if one stood upon the other's shoulders, and looked almost like a person, whose glass tummy revealed a slowly swinging pendulum.   
"Do you like that clock, Highness?" Luna asked. Setsuna nodded.   
"It is very pretty. I have never seen a clock like this before."   
"It is called a grandfather clock." The little cat informed her. And, ever the wise royal advisor, she added, "You must always pay attention to that clock, for it would never do if you were late for your lessons." But Setsuna was far more interested in the name Luna had given to the timepiece.   
"A grandfather clock!" she laughed, clapping her hands in delight. "Oh, how funny!" Haruka and Michiru eyed her curiously.   
"Why is it funny?" Michiru asked.   
"Because Grandfather keeps time!" Setsuna replied with a grin, and raised her eyebrows, waiting for a reaction. But the other two girls only exchanged bewildered glances.   
"Never mind." Setsuna sighed. The failed joke was soon forgotten, overwhelmed by the prospect of becoming Sailor Soldiers. Excited chatter floated through the Silver Palace as Luna and Artemis continued the tour. 

********************************************************************************************   
Author's Note: I LOVE imagining the outers as children! Especially in the Silver Millennium! Okay, peeps, I still need reviews, so keep 'em coming, 'kay? 


	5. Palace Life

Chapter 5   
Palace Life 

Life on the moon proved to be quite agreeable. Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna were fast friends. Queen Serenity was good and kind, and everything was so wonderful that any trace of homesickness the three girls might have had on their first day in the Silver Palace was soon forgotten. Setsuna's days fell into a pleasant routine. Every morning, when the grandfather clock chimed, Setsuna arose from her soft bed, and dressed in her elaborate crimson garments before she and her two friends were escorted to the dining hall, where they breakfasted with their mothers and Queen Serenity. Breakfast was followed by the "conventional schooling" Luna had mentioned, by far Setsuna's least favorite class. The three girls tolerated it in gracious silence, however, because before long, they escaped to an invigorating lesson in combat.   
"A Sailor Soldier can not always rely on her powers. She is not a real threat to her enemy if she is weak in her body." Haruka's mother, Lady Eriu, explained when the use of the class was questioned. Because combat drills always left them tired and dirty, the girls were given an hour or so afterward to bathe and re-dress so they were again presentable when they joined Serenity and their mothers for lunch. After their meal the princess separated, going off with their mothers to their most important class, which all three called their favorite: the class which taught the girls about the nature of their planetary powers and how to use them.   
Of course, they could not learn to call upon their magic just yet. As the Queens hastened to remind their girls, possessing such power came with a great responsibility, not to be taken lightly. Before they could begin to use their powers, they had to learn the laws that governed the elements they drew their powers from. For Setsuna, that meant learning the Rules of the Dead.   
Even though she was not yet able to use her incredible powers, Setsuna still enjoyed the class she took with her mother. She had always feared death, thinking it to be the very heart of darkness. But Lady Moira knew otherwise, and passed every crumb of knowledge she possessed to her eager child.   
Death, Setsuna learned, was not the enemy. It was only a part of the life cycle, and as natural as birth. Death was only a process that freed the soul from the body. And in all reality, what was the body but a vessel for the soul, which was the true essence of any mortal being?   
On the other hand, life was precious. The world of men was a marvelous place. It was so wonderful that the goddess of Saturn had wished never to leave it, and had even sworn eternal chastity in order to remain here. Every moment of a mortal's life was a treasure in itself. To kill another in cold blood, to end a fellow creature's precious life before the gods willed it, was the most serious crime you could commit.   
Setsuna took these rules to heart, for as her mother often reminded her, before she could become a Sailor Soldier, she must become one with the spirit of her planet.   
Because their private classes with the three Queens were the last they had before dinner, Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru spoke of little else during their few precious free hours before bed. The Queens encouraged their girls to talk of what they had learned during that last lesson. After all, they would fight as a team one day, and the greater their knowledge of one another's abilities, the stronger their alliance would be. So, the three friends lavished each other with details of what they had been taught that day, and then fell asleep in their soft beds, with visions of Sailor Soldiers dancing in their heads. There they remained until the chime of the grandfather clock began the routine again.   
One night, about two weeks after they had arrived on the moon, Setsuna was awakened several hours before the clock would ring her wake-up song. At first, she thought little of it. It was not unusual for her to wake for brief periods during the night. But then she noticed Michiru, a notably sound sleeper, sitting straight up in bed, thoughtfully twirling a tangled aqua curl around her forefinger. Setsuna suddenly realized that something was different here. Somehow, this picture was different from the usual nighttime scene she had become accustomed to.   
"Michiru?" Setsuna whispered, pushing herself off the pillow. "Do you…hear something?" Michiru nodded in response, a gesture Setsuna could just barely make out in the darkness.   
"It sounds like someone is moving around nearby." She said at last. Setsuna had to agree. The sounds of movement were extremely close by. In fact, a few of them seemed to be right outside their door. The next moment saw Haruka rubbing her eyes as she slowly sat up.   
"What is going on?" she asked sleepily.   
"There is something happening!" Setsuna whispered excitedly. "Let's go find out what it is!" Fully awake now, Haruka was quick to agree, and the trio of girls slipped from their beds. They always left the door open just a crack when they went to bed, and a narrow wedge of golden light was stretched across the floor—another abnormality, Setsuna noted, because the servants always put out the lights in the halls before they went to sleep. Cautiously, they opened the door, and three tousled heads poked into the hallway. Upon determining that the coast was clear, they carefully tiptoed from their chamber.   
All at once, Luna, a blue—or rather, black—streak, barreled across their path in a feverish hurry. Forgetting all about caution, the three girls shrieked in surprise and stumbled backward, tripping over one another and landing in a tangled heap in the doorway. Haruka decided that was the best moment to inform her friends that she'd heard a black cat crossing one's path was bad luck.   
"Luna!" Setsuna called to the cat, ignoring the Uranian girl's comment. "What is going on?"   
"No time to explain, Highnesses!" The Queen's advisor threw her reply over her shoulder. A moment later, Artemis scampered past, and Setsuna repeated her question. This time, though, it was answered.   
"The Queen has begun her labors!" he told the nightgown-clad trio breathlessly. "Her heir is about to be born!" The girls exchanged excited whispers as Artemis took off in the direction of the High Queen's chamber. Serenity's child was on they way! The Queen of Neptune, Lady Nuala, swept past the girls, looking uncharacteristically harried.   
"Go back to bed, girls!" she ordered without stopping.   
"But Mother!" Michiru protested, but was quickly silenced by a sharp look from Neptune's Queen.   
"We will tell you everything when it is over." Lady Moira promised as she and Lady Eriu joined Lady Nuala. With that, the three Queens disappeared down the long corridor. The princesses sighed in disappointment and retreated to their chamber. But though they obediently took to their beds, not even lighting the lamps for a moment, sleep could not find them. How in Selene's name could they sleep when their High Queen was giving birth only a few rooms away? That child would sit on the throne of the White Moon, reigning over the kingdom when the three girls brought their own firstborn daughters to the Silver Palace to be trained as Sailor Soldiers. It was all so exciting—and admittedly, a little scary. The girls lay awake for hours, whispering amongst themselves. Finally, in the small hours of the morning, when the sun's rays were just beginning to fall upon the Silver Palace, Lady Eriu poked her head into the girls' chamber. Naturally, they pretended just to be waking up, and naturally, Lady Eriu pretended she was fooled.   
"It is a girl." Eriu told them. "Your princess, Serenity, sixth descendant of the goddess Selene." Setsuna felt as if she could burst with joy. Grinning happily, Haruka hugged her mother, and Michiru murmured a gentle prayer, thanking the gods for the blessing they had bestowed upon the kingdom.   
"And how does Her Majesty fare?" Setsuna inquired politely.   
"She is well." Eriu replied. "Selene saw her safely through the birth." Setsuna and Haruka smiled widely. Michiru voiced another prayer of gratitude to the gods. With the suspense passed, the girls began to feel tired again, and snuggled into their beds to capture another few hours of sleep before the clock sounded.   
As sleep slowly settled around her, Setsuna's thoughts of the Queen and her newborn princess shifted. Lying in Slumber's open palm, Setsuna surrendered her mind to the memories of the day she had arrived on the moon. The day was a vivid picture within her head, especially the moment when Lady Moira had extended her condolences to Queen Serenity in her loss. Serenity had spoken of her unborn child then, lamenting over its fatherless state. How sad it was that the King had not been able to be there when his love had brought forth their daughter. Setsuna rolled over in her bed. Slumber's hand was soft and warm. Slowly, he began to curl his fingers, preparing to claim the girl completely. Setsuna's thoughts turned to her lessons with her mother, and all that she had learned thus far. The King's body was empty now. His soul, though, was free…free…free? A question formed in Setsuna's mind as Slumber's fingers closed around her…   
  
As was only natural, the arrival of the Princess Serenity brought about a pleasant change in the atmosphere of the Silver Palace. Luna was exceedingly proud of her new position as the girl's nurse, and kept everyone sufficiently entertained with her mild boasting. Serenity spent much of her time in the nursery with her child, rocking her and singing lullabies in her soft soprano voice. When she emerged from the nursery, she positively glowed with happiness, and sighed so contentedly so often that the servant women were merry in their work, and even the sour-faced cook cracked a smile when he greeted another resident of the Silver Palace.   
Most of the time, it was only Serenity in the nursery with the princess. Perhaps Luna or Artemis would be with her, but in general, the others at the palace left her alone out of respect for a new mother. In the evening, however, that changed. After supper was over, Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka were permitted to spend their free hours in the nursery with the Queen and princess.   
Although she was always humble and respectful in her Queen's presence, Setsuna had quickly begun to look upon Serenity as a member of her own family. It seemed Haruka and Michiru had as well, because when they went to the nursery after dinner in the evening, they sat at the Queen's feet, telling her what they had learned that day as they took turns trying to coax a smile or a laugh from Princess Serenity. One evening, Setsuna finally worked up the resolve to ask the question that had formed in her mind the night Little Serenity—as the princess was affectionately called—was born.   
"Your Majesty," Setsuna began, stroking Little Serenity's doll-sized hand with her forefinger. "My mother told me that when a person dies, their soul is free, and lives on forever. Is that right?"   
"That is what I have been told, yes." The Queen replied. "Of course, your lady mother would know better than I would." Little Serenity took hold of Setsuna's finger, and attempted to take it in her warm, wet little mouth. Smiling, Setsuna helped her. She was not one to get worked up over a little bit of baby drool on her finger.   
"Love is a powerful thing, Your Majesty, is it not?"   
"It is, Setsuna." Serenity agreed. "It is the most powerful force in the mortal world."   
"Even more powerful than you?" Setsuna asked in surprise, momentarily forgetting the rest of her question. Serenity laughed.   
"Not in terms of magic, my dear," she explained, "but it is a law in the natural world. No mortal being can control it. It rules all things, and governs each creature in its own particular fashion. Perhaps love cannot directly defend or destroy, or perform amazing feats in the manner that our magic can, but it is still the ruler of us all. Did you not know that it is love which binds you each to your home world and allows you to use its power?" At this, all three girls shook their heads.   
"I thought it was heretical." Haruka replied. Serenity laughed again.   
"I believe the word you're looking for is hereditary." She corrected mildly. "Or did you mean genetic?" It was Setsuna's own opinion that Haruka did not know which word had been her original intention.   
"Genetics do play a role in your ability to draw power from your planets," the Queen continued, "but it was the goddesses' love—for Selene, for the kingdom, for their husbands, and for their daughters—which allowed their gifts to be passed to their children. Whether or not you know it, it is your love for the goddesses who spawned your bloodlines that allows your powers to survive."   
"But is Sailor Venus not the Soldier of Love?" Michiru asked. "Can she not control love?"   
"Good gracious, no!" Serenity exclaimed. "If Sailor Venus could control love, I believe no one would ever get their hearts broken!" Setsuna was quickly growing impatient of the Queen's explanation. She had a very important question to ask.   
"Your Majesty, I have heard that lovers share a connection in their souls. Is that true?" she asked.   
"It is." The Queen replied.   
"And when one dies, that person's soul is free, correct?"   
"Yes…" Serenity agreed slowly, curious as to where the girl was going.   
"I am wondering, Your Majesty," Setsuna began, "if you ever feel as if the King's soul is near to you?" For a long moment, Serenity was silent, and Setsuna feared her question had upset her. After a moment, however, a misty smile played around her mouth.   
"Yes, Princess Setsuna." She replied. "When my child was born, I felt my love's soul nearby, and he told me what a beautiful life we had made together." The silver-haired Queen sighed in contentment, and pressed Little Serenity to her bosom. The three girls watched her quietly, thinking of all that they found confusing, which they hoped someday to understand. Soon after, Lady Moira appeared, and told the girls it was high time they were in bed. The princesses scampered off to their chambers, leaving Serenity alone with her child, and her thoughts. 

When her last lesson was drawing to a close the next evening, Setsuna told her mother what the Queen had said.   
"Can a soul really speak to its lover after death?" she asked. Lady Moira smiled mysteriously. Graceful as a ghost, the Queen of Pluto slid up to her daughter's seat, bent down, and touched her lips to the girl's forehead.   
"That, my little Sailor Soldier," Moira murmured, "is a lesson for another day."   



	6. Deviant Destiny

Chapter 6   
Deviant Destiny 

"Good-bye, Haruka! Good-bye, Michiru!" Setsuna called to her friends, waving happily as she and Lady Moira boarded their ship. "I shall see you both in a week!"   
"Good-bye, Setsuna!" Haruka called back. "Have a happy birthday!"   
"Happy birthday, Setsuna!" Michiru echoed, bouncing up and down as she waved so that her aquamarine curls danced about her shoulders. "We will miss you, so hurry back, alright?" Setsuna laughed. Bounding down the ramp, she ran back to her friends, and hugged each in turn.   
"I will be back soon, I promise!" she said in a voice that was halfway between a laugh and a wail. As glad as she was to be going home to Pluto for her seventh birthday, it was difficult to leave her friends.   
"Setsuna, darling!" Lady Moira chuckled. "Your father is going to think we flew into a space portal, and vanished into the Realm of Gods!" Grinning, Setsuna hugged her friends again, and ran back up the ramp into the ship.   
"Good-bye! Good-bye!" Haruka and Michiru called as the ship slowly lifted off. Setsuna watched the pair grow smaller and smaller until she lost sight of them completely. Then, she stayed at the window until the moon was nothing but a silver-white speck against a star-filled black sky. Only then did Setsuna retreat to her chambers aboard the ship. After glancing about the familiar environment for a moment or two, she took a seat by the window, putting herself into a position nearly identical to the one she had been in on the day she had arrived on the moon. This time, though, she had no faeries in her belly. She smiled to herself. After almost a year, she was finally going to see her father and grandfather again. Closing her eyes, Setsuna pictured their faces, and imagined the warm welcome they would give her when she came home at last after so long. 

Lord Hades had gone to meet the ship bringing his wife and daughter home to Pluto after nearly a year on the moon. In the throne room, Chronos paced in growing agitation. He was not exactly looking forward to his granddaughter's return. That is not to say that he had not missed the child. Of course he had. She was the very apple of his eye, but he was afraid. He was scared that after a year, he would still see what had been present in her garnet eyes the day she left Pluto. The message Lady Moira had sent to her husband, announcing their plan to return home for Setsuna's seventh birthday, had mentioned how much progress Setsuna had made in the development of her powers. Chronos could only hope she had come far enough that his aberrant suspicions could be laid to rest.   
This was ridiculous. Of course they would have. It was her destiny to become the Soldier of the Afterlife. Gods, it was in her blood! Her mother was a Sailor Soldier! Setsuna was a descendant of the goddess of Pluto, Queen of the Dead! The greatest finality, though, came with the fact that Setsuna was her father's daughter.   
If one was female, the only way to acquire any planetary magic was to be born a royal, as a woman's power came from being a descendant of a goddess. Men, on the other hand, were another story, for it happened sometimes that a common woman gave birth to a boy child gifted with powers from his native planet, which almost equaled those of the planet's Sailor Soldier. That had been the case with Chronos's son, Hades. Never mind the fact that Chronos was a god. Hades' immortal parentage had nothing to do with his powers, for his were aligned with the afterlife like those of the Plutonian royalty, not with time as his father's were. In any case, the boy's mother was as common as they came. A pale, wild-eyed waif, she had lived day-to-day, flitting through the streets of Pluto like the hummingbirds native to the planet as she stole for her daily bread. That is, she had until Chronos, enchanted by the soulful mortal woman hiding beneath the dirt and rags, had convinced her to be his wife. As a wedding gift, Chronos had given his young bride a fine house to keep her safe from the cold. In return, she had born him a child—a boy who, at a very young age, demonstrated extraordinary abilities. Chronos had loved both his wife and son well, but to his sorrow, the mortal woman had died long before he had discovered the nature of their offspring's powers.   
Such a child as Hades was a rare thing. It was impossible to know when one would be born, but when such a boy was brought into the world, the course of action the parents were to take was clear. Chronos had brought his son before the King and Queen of Pluto, who accepted them both with open arms. As tradition stated, Hades was raised as a priest of Pluto, and betrothed to the Princess Moira with the intent of strengthening the bloodline. The blood of a Sailor Soldier, mixed with the blood of a gifted father, flowed through Setsuna's veins. There was no room for any sort miscalculation in her destiny, nor was there room for the nagging doubts that haunted the god of time. Setsuna was walking the path she had been born to walk. To steer her from it with such ridiculous notions as the ones flying about in Chronos's head would be to wage war against fate, a battle only fools fought.   
"Grandfather!" Setsuna squealed. Her mother and father following calmly behind, the little princess raced into the throne room and threw herself into her grandfather's embrace. "Oh, Grandfather, how I have missed you!"   
"And I you, my dear one." He replied. There was no need for him to look into her eyes to discover if the reason for his suspicions still lingered there. It was stronger than ever. He need only be near her to arouse his doubts. By the gods!   
"Come, child." Chronos said, taking Setsuna by the hand. "Tell me all that you have learned since last I saw you. Our time together is short."   



	7. The Voices of the Dead

Chapter 7   
The Voices of the Dead 

In matters of time, Chronos was never wrong. His time with his granddaughter was indeed short. Before Setsuna knew it, her week on Pluto was over, and it was time for her and her mother to return to the moon. Climbing on board their ship, Setsuna bid her father and grandfather a tearful farewell, but her unhappiness at leaving her home again was far overshadowed by the joy she felt at the prospect of seeing her friends again and returning to her training. Her mood only improved when she and Lady Moira arrived on the moon, for the reunion between the three princesses was a happy and enthusiastic one.   
Setsuna resumed her lessons, which continued as usual until one afternoon a few days after she returned. After lunch that day, rather then separating with their daughters, the three Queens gathered them all together for their last lesson. Curious and excited about this sudden turn of events, the girls were unnaturally quiet as they waited expectantly for the wisdom the trio of Sailor Soldiers was sure to impart.   
"Dear children," Lady Nuala began, "you have all learned much since your coming to the moon. How do you feel you have done in your lessons this past year?" At this question, the princesses hesitated. They had long ago learned that a teacher's idea of what was good or bad was not always the same as the pupil's—even when the teacher was one's own mother. Still, they could not believe they might have done poorly. They were all quite intelligent, and had worked hard to excel in their training.   
"I think I have done well." Setsuna replied carefully at last, and her friends agreed. The Queens rewarded their answers with smiles.   
"You have indeed done well." Lady Moira agreed. "As a matter of fact, we have decided that you girls have gained sufficient knowledge of your elements to begin calling upon your powers." Excited squeals greeted her statement, but the Queen of Pluto quieted the children with great haste, for she had more yet to say. You see the princesses were not yet ready to use their powers to fight as full Sailor Soldiers did. Planetary magic was a dangerous brand of power, which consequentially lay dormant within the soul of its mistress until she began to call for it. It was bound to resist her calling at first, especially if she tried to tap into her element right away. Thus, the Queens would not begin this step of their daughters' training by teaching them to wield their elements, but by instead teaching them to teleport.   
Teleportation was a talent characteristic of all royalty, and an extremely useful skill for a Sailor Soldier to have. There would not always be a ship ready for her should she have to escape the battlefield quickly with an injured comrade or civilian. Because it was a basic skill that required little power, it was the perfect place to begin teaching a Sailor-Soldier-to-be how to call upon her celestial gifts. The girls learned this skill together, so they no longer had to separate after lunch. This suited them just fine, for they very much enjoyed one another's company.   
To find the power to teleport was as simple as such a task could ever be. Setsuna did not need to search the depths of her soul for it. Sufficient power lay close at hand in her Aura. The invisible barrier of magic surrounding her body prevented her soul from escaping its confinement before her death. Once her soul was freed, Lady Moira said, it would absorb her Aura into it, for the Aura was an essential part of her being.   
"Imagine," Lady Moira instructed the princesses, "that you have three hands." Startled by this, the girls glanced at one another, their mouths twitching as they fought not to laugh, but they sobered quickly when Lady Nuala raised an eyebrow at them.   
"You have three hands." The Neptunian woman echoed. "Two are on either side of your body, coming from your shoulders, just as they are now. The third, though, extends from your heart." Haruka gave a most unladylike snort as Michiru covered her mouth with both hands, and Setsuna chewed her lower lip to hold back the giggles threatening her. She did not want to laugh. She knew the three former warriors were far wiser than she in the ways of their powers, but the thought of having three hands was simply too funny. Gnawing her lip as a smile tugged fiercely at the corners of her mouth, Setsuna pictured herself with a third arm, growing right out of her breast. It was absolutely ridiculous!   
Suddenly, Setsuna gasped in shock. The picture of the three-armed Setsuna vanished from her mind. Her two friends looked at her in alarm, but the Queens were smiling a secret little smile.   
"Did you see something, my child?" Lady Moira asked nonchalantly, as if she were asking Setsuna if she had enjoyed her supper. Too stunned to speak, the little princess slowly nodded. She had indeed seen something. When she had envisioned herself with a hand protruding from her chest, an impossibly beautiful garnet sea had swirled before her eyes! Now though, all she could see were the trio of Sailor Soldiers and her two best friends.   
"What was it, Mother?" she asked when she had found her voice again.   
"Your Aura." Moira replied. "When you can see that third hand, which you create from the small amount of magic you have been able to use since birth, you will be able to see your Aura."   
"Birth?" Michiru repeated. "We have been able to use this bit of magic since birth?"   
"Yes," Lady Eriu conceded, "but not consciously. It is the magic that you open yourselves to when you play games of pretend." Setsuna had never thought that she might have been using magic when she, Haruka, and Michiru pranced about the palace, playing that they were unicorns!   
"Why have we never been able to see our Auras before?" Haruka wanted to know.   
"Your Aura will only become visible when you wish to use the magic it provides." Her mother explained. "Once you have mastered teleportation, however, your Aura will become visible to all." The girls did not pretend to understand Eriu's prediction, but they never again laughed at the idea of a third hand growing from one's heart.   
As a matter of fact, Setsuna grew to enjoy seeing the hand, and watching her cranberry Aura flare up around her. When both the hand, and her Aura were visible to her, Setsuna would use her mind to slowly guide the imaginary appendage into the ghostly garnet sea. Then, just as the Queens instructed, she grasped a handful of the swirling power, holding it tight within that magic hand, which she then pulled back into her breast. The magic she had collected coursed through her veins in gentle, pulsating waves, filling her with a pleasant calm. Once the power was there, it was only a matter of telling where she wanted to go.   
Teleporting was an amazing experience. The moment she told her power where to take her, Setsuna would feel her body dissolving into a beam of pure magic, and she was swept into a dimension of nothingness. Although she knew there was no such thing as time in that dimension, Setsuna could not help but feel as though it took her an hour to reach her destination. Even that, though, was a bit of an embellishment, as her childish impatience tended to exaggerate any amount of time, and when she finally left the nothingness and found herself in her chamber, she could see by the grandfather clock that no time had passed whatsoever.   
As their skills increased, the girls soon discovered that they could easily teleport anywhere in the White Moon Kingdom that they wished to go. They raised a bit of a hullabaloo one evening when they'd decided to test exactly how far their powers could take them. They'd begun by transporting themselves to a small village on Mercury. The presence of the three young princesses had greatly troubled many of the commoners, who could think of no reason for them to be there, but were inclined to assume the worst. They debated taking the news to the royal family, but decided against it when the girls informed them they were only training, and quickly teleported off the planet. Of course, that left the villagers with the task of retrieving the few who had not waited, and were already on their way to see Queen Mercury.   
They had selected Pluto as their next destination, as it was the furthest world of the kingdom. They managed to give Lord Hades quite a shock when they suddenly materialized in his study, and he had not quite recovered yet when Setsuna tackled him in a bear hug and kissed him on the tip of his nose before she and her friends teleported away again. All was going well, until the princesses somehow lost each other when they stopped on Jupiter between Pluto and the moon. Not one of them knew quite what to do without the other two, but before long, Michiru decided to teleport back to her chamber in the Silver Palace. A few suspenseful moments later, Haruka, pale and shaky but otherwise unharmed, appeared in the empty bathtub in the bathroom that was joined to their chambers. The girls might have gotten away with their little planet hop had Setsuna not gone from Jupiter to the kitchen of the Silver Palace, where the cook happened to be carving up the meat for tomorrow's supper. As it was, Setsuna ended up on the counter along side the unfortunate wild thing, and the princesses' adventure was discovered. As no harm had been done, the girls faced no punishment, but they did decide not to teleport outside their mothers' supervision for the time being.   
Lady Eriu had said that when the princesses mastered teleportation, their Auras would be visible to all. It was that evening that her meaning was made clear, for when the Queens discovered their guilty-faced daughters in their chamber, each was wrapped in a wispy, but beautifully colored cloud of power a plain as the eye could see. Their Auras quivered and swirled for only a moment before fading back to invisibility.   
In a matter of months since they first began learning to teleport, the girls had mastered it. Not only could they teleport themselves, and up to one other person under their own power, but they could easily combine their powers to transport even more people. In just a few more months, they had also learned the art of mental communication, a more difficult skill, which required that they begin to search their souls for the necessary power. Although it took them a little bit longer to master that skill, the girls found it was an even more wonderful skill to have than teleportation. It was great fun to speak silently to one another, especially at mealtimes, when they were meant to be quiet and polite. It was not long before the princesses were ready to begin wielding their elements, and they were again separating for their final lessons.   
"As you know," Lady Moira told Setsuna when they were again alone for that lesson, "each Sailor Soldier draws her power from a different element. Do you remember what yours is?" A silly question, Setsuna thought. Of course she remembered. She would never dare forget something as important as the source of her power.   
"The afterlife, Mother." she replied, her tone clearly displaying that she found the question inane. A look of amusement flickered across the former warrior's beautiful face. She cocked a greenish-black eyebrow at her daughter.   
"Ahhh, yes, but do you know exactly what you draw your power from?" she asked. Setsuna hesitated. That sounded to her like a trick question, and she was not sure she wanted to risk getting it wrong.   
"Have you ever taught me that?" she countered, trying not to sound defensive. Moira answered negatively, and Setsuna sighed. She never knew how to answer such questions. It was so hard to tell where to look for an answer, whether it would be the obvious or obscure one.   
"The true source of your power is something known as the Voices of the Dead. Remember that you asked me once if a soul can speak to its lover after death?" Setsuna nodded eagerly. She had never stopped wondering about that. "The answer is yes. All souls can speak with the ones they love when they depart this world. The reason for that is the Voices of the Dead. Is that clear to you?"   
"I understand that the Voices of the Dead allow souls to speak with those they love once they are free," Setsuna said slowly, "and that they are what I draw my power from, but I know not what they are, nor do I know how my power can come from them. When I teleport, the power comes from my Aura."   
"Which is also powered by the Voices of the Dead." said Lady Moira. "You see, my precious one, every Sailor Soldier will eventually develop a magic attack using her powers. Each soldier's attack is her own. No Sailor Soldier wields the same one as she who bore her name in the previous generation. Your attack will not be the same as mine was, and your own daughter's will not be the same as yours. Am I clear thus far?"   
"Yes, mother." The princess replied.   
"Good. Now, although our attacks are different, there is one talent we both will share as descendants of Lady Pluto, for there is one undying ability passed through each line of Sailor Soldiers. In our case, it is the ability to communicate with the dead." Setsuna drew in a quick breath, her dark red eyes round as saucers.   
"Can we really?" she asked in amazement.   
"We can." said the Queen of Pluto. "Once you are able to hear these Voices of which I have spoken, you shall be able to call upon your powers to create an attack that you will wield in defense of this kingdom." Her mouth open in awe, Setsuna nodded. Seeing the enchanted look in her child's eye, Lady Moira pursed her lips, looking sternly at the princess.   
"Remember, my daughter," she cautioned, "your powers will resist your call at first. You must expect that it will take a great deal of time for you to begin hearing the Voices."   
"Oh, yes, Mother. I know." The green-haired girl agreed, and her mother smiled.   
"Now then," said she, "shall we begin our lesson?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  



	8. Future Dreams

Chapter 8   
Future Dreams 

The Silver Palace was unusually quiet that evening. Little Serenity had come down with a slight fever, and though it was far from serious, Her Majesty still thought it best to close the nursery doors until it broke. Luna and Artemis had opted to assist the Queen in whatever ways they could. They remained with her in the nursery, emerging every now and again to fetch this or that, and then disappearing into the princess' bedchamber once more. A sleepy sort of feeling had settled over the Silver Palace, enveloping it in an invisible, dreamy fog. Very much affected by the peaceful mood, Lady Moira, Lady Eriu, and Lady Nuala had retired early, and were slumbering contentedly within their chambers. Their daughters had also chosen to pass the evening in their common room, but were far from ready to bed down for the night. Their chamber was as noiseless as the rest of the palace, but the girls did not sleep. They sat together that quiet evening, each upon her own bed, not uttering a single word of conversation. Each princess lost in her own thoughts, they soundlessly called for their powers.   
All three were certain no harm could come of this, it being the first time they had ever attempted to awaken their magic. Success would not be possible for quite some time, but the girls were firm believers in the idea that practice makes perfect. In any case, they would never happen upon that first successful attempt without going through those many failures beforehand. So, they practiced, quite alone but for the nameless spirits observing them as they used the techniques their mothers had taught them to reach for the incredible power waiting deep within their souls.   
Setsuna was silent as a grave, and as motionless as the headstone that would sit upon it. Hugging her knees to her chest, she rested her chin upon them, and screwed her garnet eyes shut tightly. Her silky green mane flowed over her shoulders and pooled around her on the bed, held in check only by the elegant twists atop her head. Setsuna hardly seemed to breathe as she concentrated on her task, not letting an eyelash flicker.   
Michiru was far more relaxed in her manner than the Princess of Pluto. The cherubic little beauty lay on her back above her blankets, her soft aqua ringlets fanning over her pillow. Her sapphire eyes were closed, though not tightly, and every once in a while, some unknown force stirred her small body.   
Haruka was apparently agitated, for she was much less still than her friends. Shifting restlessly, she blew upward at a strand of straw-colored hair that had been tickling her nose. When it settled right where it had been before, Haruka rolled over and squirmed a little more. Neither of the other two girls even considered reprimanding their friend for being impatient, for both knew that appearances could be deceiving. Haruka, restless daughter of the Sky Soldier that she was, simply could not remain still for long. Anyway, a stir in the air was required if the Winds of Heaven, the celestial breezes from which Haruka drew her power, were ever to be felt   
Unseen by the princesses, the spirits observing them smiled upon the scene. These were the girls' Guiding Seraphs, the celestial guardians appointed by the seven goddesses following their time of Passing to forever watch over their descendants. Gazing upon these three members of the youngest generation of Sailor Soldiers, the gentle Seraphs closed their nonexistent eyes, allowing the shadows of the future to come to them.   
"I see an elegant young flower, classical in all her beauty, delicate and graceful as a minnow, but with a power greater than can be imagined," said the first.   
"I see a tall, gangly creature," laughed the second. "She is like a colt. But, oh, to see her run! As sure and graceful as the wind, she is, and lacking nothing in speed. Oh, she is beautiful when she runs."   
Said the third, "Mine is a majestic figure of a woman, lovely and mysterious, with power as her constant companion."   
"She is a proud young thing," the second said of the soldier in her visions, "and headstrong, but pure of heart."   
"This one is also stubborn," remarked the first. "But she has the gentlest of souls. Such a sweet thing, she only wants to do what is right."   
"They are all so pure and good," sighed the third, sobering, "but they will see things in their lives. Terrible things."   
"Things that will greatly change them," finished the first. "She will fall in love, but is afraid to love, for fear that she will lose."   
"She fears herself!" the second lamented. "She fears her powers do more harm than good! She now runs from the truth and all that she is!"   
"Her eyes!" sobbed the third. "See the pain in her eyes!"   
The Silver Palace was unusually quiet. On that silent, sleepy evening, the three princesses sat together in their common bedchamber, noiselessly calling for their powers. 

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************   
Author's Note: I'm kinda reluctant to have these girls grow up. But, alas, that's what this story calls for! Anycrap, thanks to all of you who reviewed. And to those of you who haven't, why the hell haven't you?! Just kidding. Oh, and to you who asked about ages and the inners (I forgot your name, sorry!) I know that Setsuna is older than Haruka and Michiru, who are not much older than the inners. For now, just pretend all the ages are as I'm saying they are now. Why they are different will be explained later. And, as this story focuses mainly on Setsuna, the inners won't have a huge part in it. But fear not, they will make an appearance later on. Toodles! 


	9. Setsuna Hears the Voices

Chapter 9   
Setsuna Hears the Voices 

Time passed in its usual manner. Setsuna's eighth birthday, spent on Pluto with Lord Hades and Chronos just as her seventh, came and went. Again her lessons resumed from where they had been halted. Setsuna kept trying to hear the Voices of the Dead, even though the optimism with which she had faced the task months before was waning. When she first began listening for the Voices, she had expected several failures early on, followed by a great success. Now, her record was still a string of failures, and Setsuna was beginning to feel discouraged. Her lack of success was especially disheartening now that she was a whole eight years of age. Being so grown up, was it right that she was still struggling to master her powers?   
"Does it always take this long to hear the Voices of the Dead?" Setsuna asked one afternoon as she sat with her mother, listening for the Voices. The sudden break in the silence startled Lady Moira from a peaceful reverie. The former warrior raised her garnet gaze from her lap to her daughter, sitting cross-legged in the chair beside her. Setsuna, her elbows propped up on her knees, cupped her chin in her hands. She had her eyes closed, and a deep frown of concentration creased her blessed little brow. The pose was the very same Moira had found her in several moments earlier. In asking her question, she had moved nothing but her lips.   
"I told you it would, darling. You cannot expect your powers to awaken overnight."   
"But it has not been overnight!" Setsuna protested, still not moving. "It has been months and months!"   
"Setsuna, please open your eyes." Lady Moira sighed, somewhat put off by her child's lack of movement. "You will not be able to hear the Voices while talking to me, so there is no need to be so still. What troubles you, love?" Slowly, Setsuna opened one cranberry eye, then the other, and stretched briefly before turning to face her mother.   
"Mother, I am now eight years of age. I have been training with you for two years now, and I cannot yet even hear the Voices of the Dead. Should that be?"   
"You must be patient, my daughter," said the Queen mildly.   
"But I have been patient, Mother! I have been patient for months now, but all in vain! I have done all that you have taught me! It should not take so long for your seeds to bear fruit unless I, the soil, am flawed in some way!" Moira raised an eyebrow.   
"I did not begin to hear the Voices of the Dead until I was ten, myself," she said. Blood rushed up to Setsuna's cheeks, staining them a flattering shade of pink. She instantly wished she had held her tongue, but seeing her embarrassment, Lady Moira laughed.   
"When I could not hear the Voices, I too felt as though it were a fault of mine. I believed my inability to hear them—at ten years of age, no less—made me an embarrassment to my mother?"   
"Did it?" Setsuna asked, for she felt just as her own mother had described.   
"Not at all," was Lady Moira's reply, "She said to me, 'Moira, you are my daughter, and nothing in this world can change that.' Do you understand what she meant?"   
"She meant that you were born to her, so you were her own no matter what." Setsuna said promptly, not one to let her mother explain if she knew the answer already.   
"Exactly," said the Queen. "I was her eldest daughter, and that was the way of it. She could not trade me for another, or return me to her womb to forget I ever was born. I knew her meaning as well as she. And do you know what she told me after that?" Setsuna shook her head. That was a question to which she did not know the answer.   
"She said, 'for the fact that I cannot trade you. I praise the gods every day of my life.'" For a moment, mother and daughter both were silent. There was no need for Lady Moira to ask if Setsuna understood; she did. She understood perfectly, and that was what left her at a loss for words. She could think of no response. It was all she could do to meet her mother's eyes. They gazed steadily at one another for several minutes, until Lady Moira's sigh ruptured the silence. The Queen of Pluto stood then, but only to join Setsuna in her own seat. The chair was a large one, and Lady Moira, being of rather delicate build, easily fit in beside the princess. Tenderly, she brushed a stray hair from her child's eye, a curiously melancholy smile on her lips.   
"I love you, Setsuna. I will always love you. I know the training cannot be easy for you, but you mustn't let failure dishearten you. Whatever happens, my girl, you can trust that I will still love you. When you begin to hear the Voices, I will be a proud and happy mother, just as I am now. And while the Voices still evade you, I will love you no less." Setsuna found her own voice again.   
"But what of this kingdom, Mother? It is my duty to protect this kingdom as a Sailor Soldier. How can I do my duty until I become a Sailor Soldier?" Moira chuckled without joy.   
"I am still young, child. My body and my powers are still strong enough that I can do battle if need be. You needn't fear." Moira pulled Setsuna into a tight embrace. "Do not be in such a rush to become Sailor Pluto, Setsuna. You are far too young to lose your innocence." 

Setsuna's sleep was troubled that night. Her mother's words ran through her head in an endless circle, keeping her awake for hours. You are far too young to lose your innocence. Though she did not understand it, the statement bothered her. Something in the way her mother had spoken those words—longingly, her voice aching with loss—made Setsuna feel eerily cold and strange. The girl shivered beneath her blankets, trying for the first time in her life, to shut out the echo of her mother's voice.   
Eventually, a fitful sleep found her, and as she slept, she dreamed—the strangest, most vivid dream she had ever seen. In her dream, she was lying in her bed, and it was just before daybreak. The blackness that cloaked her chambers in the night had been turned gray by the feeble, pre-dawn light. Setsuna glanced about the room. In the bed to her left, she could just make out Michiru sleeping peacefully, her breathing deep and even. In the bed on the far left, Haruka stirred slightly. A sleepy murmur escaped her lips, and then she was silent once more.   
The details of Setsuna's bedchamber were sharp and real. Looking down at herself, she found that she was even wearing the same elegant white night dress she had put on before retiring that evening. This surprised her, as she was somehow aware of the fact that she was dreaming, but that was not what concerned her most. Dreams were unpredictable, and Setsuna's pulse fluttered with nervousness as she wondered what surprises her subconscious mind had in store for her. Drawing in a deep, calming breath, Setsuna huddled beneath her blankets, bracing herself for whatever was to come.   
Soft voices stirred the air in the room. Setsuna bolted upright. At the foot of her bed stood two figures, veiled in the dusky shadows of the day's first light. Darkness made their faces swirl, and washed all color from them and their surroundings. In spite of this, Setsuna managed to identify the taller of the two shadows as her grandfather by the sheer familiarity of his form and manner. The other one was familiar to her as well—eerily so. A strange, though not unpleasant sensation settled over the princess as she gazed upon the shorter figure. Setsuna squinted, trying to make her—she was sure it was a woman—out.   
Her hair was long, that much she could tell right away. She was also fairly tall, only shorter than Chronos by inches. She appeared to be slender, although with her hair being so long, it was difficult to tell in the darkness. When she shifted, catching what little light there was, Setsuna was able to catch a brief flash of silver at the woman's waist. What is was, though, she could not tell. In her hand, the feminine shadow clutched some sort of staff, at the top of which something gleamed red.   
Noticing that Setsuna was watching them, the figures ceased their whispering and turned to face her.   
"Grandfather?" Setsuna asked of the Chronos-shaped shadow, just to confirm it was he.   
"It is I, my dear one," he replied softly. Beside him, the woman shifted as if something had startled her.   
"Who is that?" Setsuna asked, pointing.   
"I am you," said the womanly shadow, "I am who you will become." Setsuna gasped softly, mindful of her friends even as she dreamed.   
"Are you Sailor Pluto?" she asked in a whisper. The woman shushed her gently.   
"Sleep now," said she. Setsuna frowned, though she knew the shadow would not be able to see it.   
"I _am_ asleep!" Setsuna protested as quietly as she could. "And I would like to know if you are Sailor Pluto!" Her grandfather chuckled. The next Setsuna knew, he was at her side, gently guiding her head back to her pillow.   
"Listen to yourself, sweet granddaughter," Chronos said, for she is the image of your future, and that is all you need know. It is nearly time for you to wake, and to wake, you must sleep in the world of your dreams."   
_ So that woman is Sailor Pluto. _Setsuna thought with certainty. Because she always obeyed her dear grandfather, Setsuna burrowed beneath her blankets, and closed her eyes. Chronos rejoined Sailor Pluto, and the two exchanged whispered words. In spite of herself, Setsuna yawned, feeling the odd dream-sleep begin to overtake her. Then, the voice of her future self came to her like an afterthought.   
"Do not forget Mother's words, Setsuna," the woman said. "She speaks only the truth." The dream faded then, and Setsuna awoke with sunlight hurting her eyes. 

Although she knew it had all been a dream, Setsuna was compelled to heed Sailor Pluto's advice. She did not shut out her mother's words, and did not get discouraged when her efforts to hear the Voices resulted only in silence—or at least, she tried not to.   
"Try it again, Setsuna." Lady Moira urged her weary daughter one evening. "Just once more." Setsuna, wincing as she rubbed the back of her stiff neck, looked up at the Queen of Pluto pleadingly.   
"Mother, I am tired." She protested, her statement reflected in her face as well as her voice. A yawn she could not quite hide parted her lips slightly, and she blinked groggily at her mother to keep her eyes from closing. Moira smiled sympathetically.   
"I know you are, dearest. That is why I want for you to try it again." She frowned thoughtfully. "I think perhaps, if you listen when you are tired, there will be less that can distract you." Setsuna could hardly argue with a theory like that. She knew that when she was alert, every sound was magnified one hundred times over. It made listening for the Voices quite difficult. Still, she was so tired!   
On the other hand, her mother had asked her to try again. Setsuna loved her mother, and would do anything to please her. Although her legs and back ached from sitting still, and her head swam with exhaustion, Setsuna decided she would try again. She nodded her consent. Moira smiled.   
"Relax this time," the Plutonian Queen suggested. "You may sit more comfortably if you wish." Setsuna was grateful for that. She stretched briefly, easing the kinks from her spine, then curled up in her chair, resting her head on the arm. Setsuna let her eyelids fall closed.   
Almost immediately, she felt the pull of sleep on her mind, and forced it back to the shadows. Concentrate. She told herself. Concentrate. But she felt so tired…   
The air was still around her. Setsuna felt her mother's eyes upon her. Moira was watching. Watching her daughter for any sign of movement. She would not move; Setsuna knew better than that. Besides, she no longer felt she had the strength to move. A sudden chill swept through her, but she did not shiver. She could not have shivered had she wanted to.   
Setsuna felt somehow detached from herself. Any sound that came to her was distorted as if someone had pulled it from the air, and twisted it out of shape. They seemed to come from further and further away, until they stopped coming all together.   
Setsuna found herself standing before a swirling black hole. She could hear nothing now. She could see nothing now, save that strangely intriguing black hole. She was not afraid. Her blood was liquid ice within her veins, but she did not feel cold. The ice was a part of her. So was that black hole. Feeling impossibly peaceful, Setsuna stepped into the darkness.   
The chill left her. Setsuna was warm within the dark and silent void. She still was not afraid, although she hadn't the slightest idea where she was. She might have tried to explore the blackness, but something told her she should remain motionless. Setsuna patiently waited for what was to come.   
_What's this? _Asked an old woman's voice that seemed to come from inside her head._ A visitor? Oh, it's you, dearie! How nice! Is your mother with you? Oh, I see. Moira, you silly little goose! _The woman laughed fondly, but Setsuna was far too shocked to say anything. Briefly, she wondered if speech would even be possible under these circumstances.   
_ Is there someone listening, Highness? _Asked another female voice, one that sounded much younger than the first.   
_Our granddaughter, Lora. _The first woman replied, and Setsuna realized with a start that she was hearing the voice of her mother's mother, the former Queen of Pluto! _And do not call me "Highness." I am not a Queen here._   
_Old habits die hard, Helena._ The second woman chuckled. _Hello, Princess. How are you?_ Setsuna started to say she was fine, but found she could not speak, in spite of the fact that she had recovered from her initial shock.   
_It is only her first time hearing us. She cannot speak here yet._   
_ My apologies, Princess Pluto._ Lora replied softly.   
_Tsk, tsk! So formal!_ Helena scolded with a laugh. _This is your son's daughter you are speaking to!_   
_She may be my son's daughter, Highness, but she is also the Princess of Pluto, and I am a common, saucy street wench._   
_You are a foolish child, Lora, but I suppose that is why we all love you so. Do not fret, dearie. Lora will warm up to you in time. For now, why don't you go back to your world? _ It took Setsuna a moment to realize that Helena's last comment was directed at her. Her eyes popped open. She was back, curled up in her chair. Her mother smiled at her from across the room. Setsuna lifted her head and stared at Lady Moira with wide garnet eyes.   
"I heard them, Mother!" she breathed. "I heard the Voices of the Dead."   
"I know," said Lady Moira. "I was listening, too."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  



	10. Dead Scream

Chapter 10   
Dead Scream 

A little less than a week before Setsuna's ninth birthday, Hades received a message from Lady Moira.   
"She will not be bringing Setsuna back to Pluto for her birthday this year," he told his father as they sat together in his study. Chronos was only mildly disappointed by the announcement. Certainly, he and Hades had both been looking forward to seeing Setsuna and Moira, and would greatly miss having the child home for her birthday, but at least Chronos would not have to deal with those infernal doubts of his. He did not like that they lingered still after nearly nine years. He was now almost as afraid to ignore his suspicions as he was to acknowledge them, and having the girl about definitely made his secret harder to bear. Still, the time god's relief was not so great that it overshadowed his surprise at his daughter-in-law's announcement.   
"Has Moira said why they would not be coming home this year?" he asked. Hades nodded.   
"Setsuna's powers are developing most rapidly. She is communicating well with the Voices of the Dead." Hades laughed then. "Apparently, Mother is only just beginning to treat Setsuna like her granddaughter. She is funny that way. Even when I try to speak with her, she seems afraid of me, as if I stopped being her son the day I married Moira." Chronos smiled sadly, and nodded.   
"Lora was always frightened of royalty." He sighed wistfully. "I miss you mother, my boy. I wish I could speak with her as you can. The link between our souls will only allow us to speak when she wishes to, and now that I live at the palace, well…you know how she is."   
"Father, you speak as if you are not a god!" The god of time snorted.   
"My dear boy, I am not Lady Pluto! The abilities of my fellow immortals are not mine to borrow! Lady Pluto and her descendants are the rulers of the afterlife. I am the god of time!" Hades chuckled heartily.   
"Alright, Father, alright!" he laughed, parting his hands in mock surrender. "And I do not suppose that you could tell me how I came to possess the same powers as the royal line of Pluto? No, no. Speak not. I know that my gifts are merely a mysterious blessing from Lady Pluto, and the ways of a planetary goddess are not mine to understand."   
"Nor are they mine." Chronos reminded his son.   
"Yes, yes, I know." Hades conceded quickly, dismissing the matter with a wave of his hand. Then, more to himself than to his father, he added, "When the gods bless you with gifts, you must use them as they who sent them intended." Chronos raised an eyebrow at the King of Pluto.   
"What is that you are saying, my son?"   
"Oh, nothing of great importance. I am only acting like a father, longing for my beloved wife and our little one." Chronos grinned wryly.   
"Well, as the child's grandfather, 'tis my unpleasant duty to inform you that your daughter is not so little anymore."   
"I know this." The seriousness in Hades' tone startled Chronos. Turning to face his son, he found him to be unsmiling, which went quite against his nature. The man's eyes were grim at the prospect of his daughter growing up, without the bittersweet mix of joy and loss one would expect from a parent.   
"For the love of Selene, boy!" the Time God exclaimed. "Why so gloomy?"   
"Moira said that Setsuna is speaking with the Voices of the Dead. 'Twas less than two years ago that she teleported into my study with Princess Uranus and Princess Neptune."   
"Children do grow up quickly," Chronos conceded with a sympathetic smile, "but such is beyond our power." Hades shook his head.   
"Father, I know the manner in which a Sailor Soldier is trained, for it is in the same manner that one trains a priest such as myself. I know how long it takes to master each skill. Up until now, my child's powers have progressed as one would expect, but on her eighth birthday, she could not yet hear the Voices of the Dead, and now she can speak with them. When I spoke with Mother last, Setsuna had only heard them for the first time. That she can speak with them so soon…" Chronos suddenly understood why Moira wished to keep her daughter on the moon for her birthday this year.   
"Do you believe her awakening is at hand?" he asked. His son nodded.   
"I am almost certain." 

When Setsuna first heard the Voices of the Dead, she had been awed. When, only a few weeks later, she had learned to speak with those souls she listened to, she had been most pleased with herself. When she began to feel their power coursing through her veins was when she finally started to feel afraid. This power, which came straight from the Voices themselves, was far stronger than the stuff she drew from her Aura—and more dangerous, too. This was the power she would unleash in her own special attack. Having it within her made her feel panicky. With this power, she could kill. Once, Setsuna asked her mother how she could develop her attack. Somehow, she imagined that once she had mastered an attack of her own, the powers she possessed would not seem so scary. Unfortunately, her mother's reply did not encourage her.   
"There is little you can do, my child." Lady Moira told her gently. "It will come to you when the time is right. In the meantime, all you can do is continue listening to the Voices of the Dead, and wait for the power they provide you with to shape itself." So, Setsuna listened to the Voices—whether she wanted to or not. As soon as she was able to hear the Voices without going through the process of listening first, they had begun to come to her unbidden. She would hear then chattering through her morning lessons, at mealtimes, even as she was falling asleep! Setsuna opted not to tell her mother of the Voices' unexpected visits. She had found that if she refused to talk back, she would not feel that terrifying surge of power that made her lightheaded. Still, the whole business worried her. Was this supposed to happen?   
It seemed to Setsuna that the day before her ninth birthday was the longest of her life. The Voices jabbered at her all through the morning, wishing her a happy birthday and nonsense like that. She knew they were only trying to be kind, but it made it so difficult to concentrate on her lessons! By lunchtime, Setsuna had had enough of their blathering.   
_Oh, just shut up, you great foolish things!_ She screamed at them, gritting her teeth and wadding her skirt up in her fists to keep from saying those words aloud. _You mustn't speak to me if I do not ask it!_ _Silence yourselves immediately!_   
_Well, I never!_ The voice of a frumpy old woman huffed. _Is this the way children respond to the good wishes of their elders?_   
_Never mind, my dear._ A man replied. _Princess Pluto is correct. Now is not the proper time for such things. Our apologies, Highness. Good day. _With that, the voices were quiet, and Setsuna was left to quell the power she had accidentally summoned in her outburst.   
"Are you alright, Setsuna?" Haruka asked in a whisper. Setsuna realized that she had been glaring at her untouched meal. Not for the first time that day, she wished she were spending this birthday on Pluto as she had her others. Turning to her sandy-haired friend, Setsuna forced a smile.   
"Yes, I am fine," she whispered back, and began to eat, although her stomach churned, and her hands shook so badly she could hardly hold her fork and knife. None too soon for Setsuna, lunch was over, and it was time for her final lesson of the day.   
Without a word, Lady Moira seated herself, and gazed expectantly at her daughter. Setsuna's response was almost automatic. Standing in the center of the room, the princess closed her eyes, and lost herself in the warmth of the dark and silent void, calling for the Voices of the Dead.   
The frightening rush of power came upon her faster and stronger than she had expected, its sheer force all but overpowering. Setsuna felt her heart begin to pound, and her throat suddenly tightened. Dizzy with power, Setsuna swayed dangerously, her legs threatening to give way beneath her. Control. She had to gain control over her magic. Forcing herself to breathe deeply, Setsuna sharply ordered her power to settle itself. Its very nature would force it to obey. She was the mistress. Her power was there to serve her. Meekly, her magic receded, fading into the background.   
All was silent around her. The Voices of the Dead were quiet. _Hello!_ Setsuna called. _I am here! How are you today!_ She heard nothing. Her polite inquiry went unanswered. Setsuna frowned. What was going on? Usually, souls were speaking to her from the moment she entered the void until the moment she left it. Why were they not speaking to her now? Did they not know she was here?   
_I am here! _She repeated. _Come speak with me! _There was no response from the Voices of the Dead. Setsuna tasted dread at the back of her throat. _Hello?_ Was this some cruel joke? Were the Voices angry with her for refusing to speak with them all day? Were they now trying to turn the tables on her by refusing to speak with her? Trembling like a little child, Setsuna stretched both hands into the blackness, as if reaching for the Voices of the Dead. The void no longer felt warm. Arctic winds chilled her to the bone.   
_I am sorry!_ She cried in desperation. _Please speak to me!_ Only silence answered her plea. Setsuna felt tears wetting her cheeks, but did not bother to wipe them away. They poured from her eyes in rivers, and she made no attempt to dam the flow. Setsuna shivered and sobbed heavily, feeling as wretched and miserable as a starving street orphan. Indeed, what was the difference in their situations? Setsuna was lost within a dark, unfeeling void, cold, frightened, and alone. She had been forsaken, abandoned by the Voices of the Dead.   
_Say something. _She begged. Even in her mind, her voice was no stronger than a feeble whisper. _Do not leave me alone._   
Blessed warmth spread over her. Slowly, cautiously, Setsuna opened her eyes. She was back with her mother, standing in the middle of that familiar, well-lit room of the Silver Palace. Lady Moira was staring at her strangely, her expression a mixture of confusion and concern.   
"Why, whatever is the matter, daughter?" she asked. Setsuna frowned for a moment, and then raised a hand to her cheek. It was wet and hot beneath her fingertips. For a reason she could not fathom, her heart began to beat faster.   
"Mother, I…" She was cut off suddenly when a terrible, anguished scream pierced the air. Setsuna felt her blood run cold. The cry was so full of pain it was all she could do to keep from screaming herself until it had stopped. Quivering, the girl glanced about, searching for the source of the cry, but the only other person in the room was Lady Moira. Looking considerably alarmed, the Queen of Pluto gripped her daughter by the shoulders gently, kneeling before her in order to look her in the eye.   
"My child," she said lowly, "what is the matter?" Setsuna blinked numbly at her mother. Had she not heard the scream?   
"Mother…" Again the cry interrupted her, even louder and more terrible than before. Setsuna screamed before she could stop herself. Jerking away from her mother, she clapped her hands over her ears, desperate to shut out that horrible, horrible cry.   
"Setsuna!" Lady Moira exclaimed fearfully, going to the girl and enfolding her in a tight embrace. "Tell me what is wrong, daughter! Please tell me!" Setsuna hardly heard her. Her head was too full of the screaming. Yes, the scream came from within her head. The girl trembled in her mother's arms. The Voices were speaking to her again. Or rather, screaming.   
A seconding shriek was added to the first. This one sounded like a fierce battle cry, but it was laced heavily with rage and sorrow. Together, the two voices produced a painful discord, like a choir who lacked the skill and heart to sing. Suddenly, the power she had managed to push into the background came upon her again, so full and strong that it hurt. The force of it tore her from her mother's arms and sent her reeling backwards into the wall. Setsuna could not breathe. She was being choked by her power.   
"Setsuna!" Lady Moira cried again as her child slumped against the wall. She wanted to go to the girl, to find some way to help her—even though she knew none existed. To get close to her daughter now would be suicide. There was nothing Moira could do except watch, and pray to the gods it ended quickly.   
For all the power flowing through her, Setsuna was sure she had never felt weaker. She felt as though she were drunk on her magic. Her blood sang against her eardrums, burning in her veins one moment, and turning them to ice the next. Her breathing was shallow and labored, and sounded unnaturally dry and harsh to her own ears. And always, there was the hideous chorus of screams, and the excruciating pain of the magic building within her. There was no way to force it back, no way to stop the pain.   
No, there was one way. Setsuna forced her eyes open. Although her vision swam, she could still make out Lady Moira standing before her. Setsuna wanted to tell her mother to move, to get out of the room to someplace safe, but did not have the strength. What little strength she did have would have to be put into the task she was about to perform. Slowly, she reached out with a shaking hand.   
"Dead Scream," whispered Setsuna. Her power left her in a rush. She saw it approaching her mother with blinding speed, glowing an eerie purplish color, and in that moment, the princess knew what is was to lose her innocence. Then, her world went black.   
  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************   
Hee, hee! Cliffhanger! I'm so mean, aren't I? Anyway, I would like to extend my thanks to my lovely new editor, Alex. You all should be thanking her, too, because her proof-reading will save me time, and her nagging will motivate me to get off my lazy ass and write, so I'm pretty sure these chapters will be coming out a lot faster now. Of course, your reviews will help, too. (hint, hint) 


	11. The Point of No Return

Chapter 11   
The Point of No Return 

The next thing Setsuna was aware of was her mother's voice coming through the darkness. For one ghastly moment she was sure that Lady Moira had been killed by her display of power, and was now speaking to her through the Voices of the Dead, but no. Her mother's voice was that of a woman standing in the room with her, safe within her physical body, not of a free soul speaking inside her head. Without letting her eyes open, Setsuna listened just to be sure her mother was really alive, and had not joined the Voices.   
"I should have seen it coming." Moira was saying. "I should have known what was happening to her long before then. Gods above me, I should have seen!" Well, at least she could be sure her mother was alive—and Setsuna was fairly certain it was she Moira was speaking of. But whom could she be speaking to?   
"Moira, you mustn't be so hard on yourself." Setsuna heard her father say soothingly, trying to calm his shaken wife. "There would have been nothing you could have done had you known."   
"I might have warned her!" Moira countered sharply. "I might have told her that her awakening was nigh!"   
"It would only have frightened her when there was no need to. Not even you could have known what would happen when Setsuna reached her awakening." Hades told her gently. "Do not worry yourself, my love." At the sound of her name, the girl's eyes fluttered open just in time to see him take her mother in his arms and kiss her mouth sweetly. The princess smiled at this. She knew that it had not been her mother's own choice to marry Hades, but it was obvious to her—and to all others who laid eyes on the pair—that they had grown to love one another deeply.   
"Mother?" she murmured to let her parents know she was awake. "Father?" Her voice was weak and exhausted, but it was enough to get their attention. Moira freed herself from her husband's arms, and taking a seat upon Setsuna's bed, wordlessly gathered the child into her own. Setsuna's fear lifted. Not even the sound of Lady Moira's voice had truly assured her that the Queen of Pluto lived. Well, at least there was no doubt in her mind now. Her mother was really and truly alive. Then, could her show of power have been nothing more than a horrible nightmare? Setsuna hid her face against Moira's neck, taking comfort in the familiar scent of her perfume as her mother rocked her gently back and forth for a long moment. At last, Moira released her daughter, carefully seating her against the pillow Hades had propped up behind her. The King of Pluto smiled down at his child.   
"How are you, daughter?" he asked, stroking her silky green head. Setsuna craned her neck to look at him.   
"Father? What are you doing here?" she asked.   
"I missed seeing you on your birthday," he replied, "but it seemed to me that an event such as this was reason enough to leave Pluto in your grandfather's hands and come to see you. Happy Birthday, my girl."   
"My birthday?" she asked numbly. Was today not her birthday? She thought carefully for a moment. Yes, it had indeed been yesterday the Voices had been wishing her a happy birthday. Moira nodded at her question.   
"Yes, Setsuna, your birthday. Although it is actually three days past." Three days! Setsuna's jaw dropped.   
"What happened?" she managed to inquire.   
"Your awakening," said her mother. Hades flashed his daughter a wry little smile.   
"I congratulate you, my little one," said he. "Your mother tells me that you put on quite a display the day before your birthday." Setsuna sighed, feeling her heart sink. So, the events of the other day had been real after all. The painful chorus of screams, the terrible rush of power, its eerie purple glow as it left her body and hurtled towards her mother…it had all been real. Miserably, she glanced up at Lady Moira.   
"Did I leave a hole in the wall?" she mumbled, quite certain she had. Her mother laughed.   
"No, dearest. Do not worry. Everything and everyone is safe." Quite suddenly, Setsuna felt her heart squeeze, and her lips began to tremble. A few tears slipped down her cheeks and landed in her lap.   
"Oh, Mother!" she cried, throwing her arms around Moira's neck. "I was so afraid I had hurt you! However did you escape?"   
"I used my own power to dissolve yours. Because we both draw our power from the Voices, I was able to call your power back by opening myself to them." Pulling back then, Moira gripped her child's shoulders, and looked her squarely in the eye. "You must promise me, Setsuna, that you will never attempt to unleash your attack outside of my presence until you have mastered it, alright?" Setsuna was thoroughly confused.   
"My attack? Mother, I do not understand. What really happened? What is my awakening really? Moira cleared her throat.   
"Well, my daughter, when you reach your awakening, it means that your powers can no longer resist your call. It is in that moment that a Sailor Soldier forms her attack," she explained. Setsuna nodded her understanding. So, in whispering the words "Dead Scream," she had loosed her attack. She frowned. Well, it certainly had an appropriate name. Even in her memory's ear, the Voices' terrible cries were enough to send chills down her spine.   
"The time after a Sailor Soldier's awakening is a dangerous time." Lord Hades warned when it seemed his wife would say no more. "She has no control over her power. You must be careful, my girl, lest your unbridled powers should fly into chaos." Moira vehemently expressed her agreement.   
"Thank the gods I recognized that you had reached your awakening before you actually let loose your attack. Had I not been prepared for it, I might really have been hurt, if not killed. You have an immense power, Setsuna. We must be very careful, and make certain it is never accidentally unleashed upon one you would not want to hurt. That is why I want you to promise me you will never attempt your attack outside my presence. Do you promise?" Setsuna nodded, an icy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Forming her attack had not tamed her power at all. She could still kill with it. Then again, she supposed that was the whole idea. It would be her sworn duty to serve Serenity by protecting this kingdom from invasions. Perhaps someday, she would find herself backed into a corner, where her only option would be to kill or allow the kingdom she called home to fall into enemy hands. Surely the gods would not punish her for killing if she did it to save the lives of the innocent ones, and only did so at all when she could find no other option.   
"I promise, Mother." Setsuna agreed. Moira sighed with much relief, as if she had actually expected Setsuna to refuse.   
"Good girl," Moira said, kissing the girl's brow. "Now, you really must try to sleep."   
"Sleep!" Setsuna exclaimed in surprise. "Mother, have I not been asleep for the past four days?" Her mother chuckled.   
"That you have," she admitted, "but there is no purpose in you getting up now. Why, Haruka and Michiru will be preparing to retire in less than an hour." Was it so late already? Setsuna sighed in annoyance. This all felt so odd! In forming her attack, she had been put four days behind the world.   
"Oh, all right," she consented, obligingly lying down once more. "Good night, Mother. Good night, Father." Both her parents kissed her goodnight, and Setsuna yawned widely. Before she could even be surprised at her own weariness, the princess was sound asleep. 

In a vast and lonely dimension, a realm neither mortal nor divine, a worthy being will find the Gates of Time. They serve as the doorway to all time and space, but they, as well as the realm in which they stand, are touched by neither. The desolate and timeless dimension between mortal and godly worlds was Chronos's place in the universe, and it was there that his soul led him on that dull, quiet evening three days after his only grandchild's ninth birthday.   
Standing before the Gates of Time, Chronos watched the events transpiring in Setsuna's chambers as they were shown to him through the Window of the Present. So, it was true. Setsuna had reached her awakening. Well, of course she had! He had known the moment was at hand almost a week before it had happened. Why should such a thing prompt him to pay a visit to the Gates? Chronos sighed as he watched Moira kiss her little one's blessed brow. Not for the first time, Chronos thought of his passing, and found he was dreading it.   
Chronos was one with this timeless bridge-between-worlds where the Gates stood. When he stood before the sacred Gates, he too was untouched by time. Some would think it a fantastic advantage to his position, his ability to delay his Passing simply by entering another dimension, but Chronos knew better. He could never give himself more than the standard thousand years among the mortals. He could only stop them from progressing, and only until he left the Gates. His Passing would come upon him eventually, and when it did, he would not be returned to the Realm of Gods as all other immortals were. Chronos, instead, was destined to spend eternity at the Gates of Time. A thought came upon him unbidden. _No. It does not have to be that way._   
Chronos turned back to the Window. His granddaughter was sleeping now, her dear little face soft and peaceful. It was funny how much younger than her nine years she looked when she slept. Chronos shook his head, passing a hand over the Window to darken it. No. He simply could not consider it. He could never place such a burden upon Setsuna's shoulders. It would be entirely too much for any mortal to bear, and to place the load upon his own granddaughter was simply unthinkable. But if it were her destiny…   
No, it was not. He knew that already. The Gates of Time were his place, not hers. He was the god of time. She was the Ruler of the Afterlife. Her place was with the Sea and Sky Soldiers upon a battlefield where magic was one's greatest weapon. Her fate was to become a celestial warrior, protecting her people from the forces of evil. That was enough of a burden for any mortal girl to carry.   
Chronos made up his mind. He had less than two decades left among the mortals. Just as he had done for the past nine years, ever since his granddaughter's birth, he would keep silent his suspicions. They could haunt him for eternity, but he would not let them win. Setsuna would not be steered from her path. Chronos lifted his eyes, as if in prayer.   
"Selene and Lady Pluto! Hear me, my sisters!" he called, for all gods and goddesses are brothers and sisters in their hearts. "I swear it as your brother god! I shall not breathe a word of this to any worldly being. In the name of the White Moon Kingdom, you shall have your warrior!" Having spoken thus, Chronos turned away from the Gates of Time, and quietly reentered the world of men. 

The following morning, Setsuna was relieved to find that being left four day behind the world was not so hindering as she had thought it would be. The only oddity she had to adjust to was the fact that she had turned nine years of age without being aware of it, which was not too different from having to get used to her new age after a normal birthday. Of course, Haruka and Michiru immediately began bombarding her with questions about her awakening, for neither had reached her own yet. Setsuna answered them as best she could, and shared with them what she had decided about killing. Both agreed that it was sometimes necessary, and that the gods would not punish them for it if it were the only way to prevent the loss of innocent lives. Still, they should avoid it whenever possible. The three girls were quickly beginning to understand that being Sailor Soldiers was not all honor and glory, but they looked towards their common destiny with confidence and resolve.   
Several mornings later, the first of the girls' daily lessons was interrupted when Luna came to fetch them.   
"Come to the throne room, Highnesses," the royal advisor told them. "There are some people Her Majesty wishes you to meet." Always eager to escape their schooling, the girls followed Luna to the throne room, their mothers close behind.   
They were a little surprised to find the High Queen seated not upon her throne, but upon the floor with her billowing silver-white skirt spread elegantly around her, holding the three-year-old princess on her lap. Little Serenity, holding her mother's slender hand, and studying it with celestial blue eyes, looked quite like a baby angel in her own moon-colored gown. Her sun-gold hair, now long enough for her mother to twist into the bun-topped pony's tails that were customary for the women of the moon's royal line, shone like a halo, and the Mark of Selene gleamed against her brow.   
Queen Serenity, absently stroking her daughter's hair with one hand, conversed quietly with four women in flowing royal gowns. They, too, sat upon the floor, and each had her lap full with a child the princess' age. Setsuna knew immediately who the women and their daughters were.   
"Mother, are the Inner Princesses going to begin their training so early?" Lady Moira nodded.   
"The Sailor Guardians begin their training earlier in life," she explained. "Because their duty is to protect the princess, it is crucial that they establish a bond with her as soon as possible." Princess Serenity suddenly became aware of their presence. Beaming a great, toothy smile, she lifted her tiny hand, and flapped it in greeting.   
"Hi-hi, 'Suna!" the princess called. "Hi-hi, 'Wuka! Hi-hi, 'Shoowu!" The High Queen glanced up and smiled. Rising to her feet, she lifted Little Serenity off her lap, taking her hand when she demanded to be held again. The Inner Queens followed suit.   
"I am glad you are here." Serenity told the girls. "My ladies, I would like you to meet the Outer Princesses, Setsuna of Pluto, Haruka of Uranus, and Michiru of Neptune. Girls, may I introduce the Queens of the Inner Planets." She then proceeded to do just that. Dressed all in gold was the leader of the Sailor Guardians, Lady Cliodna of Venus. Second-in-command to the former Sailor Venus was the Queen of Mars, Lady Morrigan, a dark-haired beauty draped in gowns of red. Clad in an elegant shade of forest green was Lady Aye of Jupiter, and Lady Caer of Mercury, the Soldier of Ice, wore a garment of pale blue silk that flowed about her like a river.   
As each of the former Sailor Guardians was introduced, the three Outer Princesses each dropped a curtsey, respectful of the women who had protected the High Queen in her youth. Their own mothers merely smiled and politely inclined their heads, for they knew the Inner Queens from their own childhood. Serenity did not formally introduce the younger princesses; they were far too little to understand such things. Instead, the four women urged their daughters forward to speak with the older girls. The Princess of Mercury immediately darted behind Lady Caer, but Lady Cliodna's daughter trotted boldly up to the girls, grinned widely. Like the reigning princess, she was blue-eyed with yellow hair, which she wore tied back with a golden ribbon.   
"Hi!" she said brightly. "My name is Minako!"   
"But we all call her Mina," put in the Princess of Jupiter, "because that's easier." The Princess of Mars giggled.   
"Just like she is called Mako, but her name is Makoto!" she observed. Mina laughed as well.   
"And your name is Rei, and that is what you are called because that is already so easy!" Setsuna chuckled, studying the pair. Like her mother, Rei was black-haired and violet-eyed, beautiful to boot. Mako, too, was a very pretty girl, and with her auburn hair and verdant eyes, looked especially nice in her forest green gown.   
Michiru had approached Lady Caer, and was now smiling encouragingly at the little girl hidden behind her, leaning over in order to look her in the eye.   
"Hello," Michiru said gently. "What is your name?" Large, timid blue eyes peered up at the older girl from behind her mother's skirt.   
"Ami," the girl replied softly.   
"My name is Michiru. I am from Neptune. Where are you from?"   
"Mercury," was the shy answer. Michiru extended a hand.   
"Would you like to meet my friends?" At first, there was no reply, but Michiru continued to coax the girl with friendly smiles and trivial questions spoken in a gentle voice. Eventually, Ami accepted the offered hand, and allowed Michiru to lead her out where she could be seen. Setsuna smiled to herself, for she saw immediately that Michiru had just made a friend for life.   
Ami was a slim, fragile-looking child, an appearance accented by her obviously introverted nature. Short blue-black hair framed a pale, delicate face, which was very pretty, but somewhat difficult to see, for she kept her eyes lowered as she approached the other two Outer Princesses. Following Michiru's example, Setsuna and Haruka greeted her with warm smiles and introduced themselves in quiet voices. Their efforts earned them a shy grin.   
"Oh, Mina!" Lady Cliodna's exasperated exclamation distracted the girls from their introductions. Looking toward the Princess of Venus, they found that she had worked the ribbon from her golden hair, and was dangling it over Artemis's head, shaking her hand to make it dance about. Artemis, his tail lashing in agitation, leapt at the ribbon, trying to grab it with his paws and missing repeatedly. Every unsuccessful attempt resulted in a fresh burst of giggles from Mina.   
"Why Mina!" Queen Serenity exclaimed. "Why ever did you take out your lovely ribbon?" Mina grinned at the High Queen.   
"I am playing a game with the kitty!" she explained. Artemis stopped jumping and gave Serenity a pained look.   
"She is teasing me with that thing, and she believes it is funny!" he complained. Luna haughtily licked her silky black paw.   
"Artemis, you are acting like a kitten!" she sniffed. "You know perfectly well that it is only a harmless hair ribbon." A mischievous gleam appeared in Haruka's eye.   
"Princess Mina, may I see that ribbon of yours?" she asked. Mina generously handed it over. While Luna continued washing, Haruka flicked the ribbon in her direction, just close enough to her face to catch her attention. Luna instinctively pounced, and Mina erupted into giggles. The little black cat glared up at a smugly grinning Haruka.   
"Now, stop that!" she exclaimed angrily as Mina squealed with laughter. Lady Cliodna sighed.   
"Come here, Mina," she said tiredly, "and let me put your ribbon back in." Still giggling, Mina retrieved the ribbon from Haruka and obediently returned to her mother. Haruka then turned to face Luna, who was sulking in Little Serenity's lap. When she noticed Haruka watching her, the royal advisor turned her back on the girl, and stuck her little pink nose in the air. Haruka was scornful.   
"Oh, come off it, Luna!" she exclaimed.   
"I think Luna is mad at you." Ami said seriously, and Setsuna silently noted that it was the first sentence she had spoken that consisted of more than one word. Sighing heavily, Haruka knelt beside Luna.   
"Do not be angry, Luna. I meant nothing by it." She extended her hand in an offering of peace. "I am sorry. Truce?" Luna faced Haruka then, scowling darkly. After a moment, she sighed, and rubbed her head against the girl's hand.   
"Truce," she agreed. "That is, if you scratch me behind my ears." Chuckling, Haruka complied. Setsuna suddenly became aware of how used to the Silver Palace the girls had become. Now that she had reached her awakening, she knew it was only a matter of time before they left it, and were introduced to the world as Sailor Soldiers. It was only a matter of time before they left behind their world of peace and comfort to embrace one of battles against evils unknown.   
_ How long will it be?_ Setsuna wondered. _How long before destiny finds us?_   
  
  


_She prayed for time to slow itself._   
_To give her more than what she had._   
_Immortal Time made no reply,_   
_But flowed as it always had.___

_For we within the hourglass_   
_Are all but grains of sand._   
_No mortal life is favored_   
_Within the Time God's hand.___

_The tears upon the mother's cheeks_   
_Are bright in the candle's shine._   
_The child she once knew is gone._   
_Forever lost to time._   
  
  
  


Without pausing to give the matter a moment's thought, Princess Setsuna called upon her power. The Voices of the Dead screamed within the twelve-year-old's mind, but she paid them no heed. She had grown used to hearing their cries. The instant she called for it, her power gathered around her in purple clouds.   
"Dead Scream," she whispered, for though the Voices no longer overwhelmed her, she still whispered her attack phrase purely out of habit. Her power was let loose upon her target. In a most impressive display, the stone figure was destroyed. From where they were watching her, Haruka and Michiru burst into applause. This was the first time either had seen their friend's attack, and they were as awed by her power as she had been by theirs.   
"Amazing, Setsuna!" Michiru breathed. "Simply amazing!"   
"Incredible!" Haruka agreed. Setsuna grinned.   
"Thank you," she replied. "I have worked hard to perfect it."   
"That much is clear of all three of you." Serenity remarked, eyeing the three piles of rubble, which was all that remained of their false targets. She nodded approvingly. "Yes, I do believe you girls are ready."   
Standing off on her own behind the High Queen, Lady Moira's lips curved into a smile tinged with loss.   
  
  
  


_Weep not, O dearest mother_   
_'Tis in joy the Heavens shine._   
_In your stolen child's place now stands_   
_A soldier left by time._

************************************************************************************************************************************************************   
Yes! I've finally made it to the first big time break! (WHAT?! IT'S ONLY THE FIRST?! @#$%!!) Okay, I'm cool now. Now, people, tell me honestly. You didn't really think I was gonna kill off Lady Moira, did you? I still need her for a few chapters! Setsuna can kill her mother later. Nah, just kiddding. Oh, and I wasn't going to reveal this yet, but since someone already mentioned it, I guess I'll tell you now. I have long been planning to expand this into a series, featuring Silver Millennium stories for each of the senshi, plus Princess and Queen Serenity. I doubt any of them will go as much into the training as Sailor Soldiers as this one did, but they should still be good. The next one is going to be Saturn's story, because it ties in best with this one. How? You'll see. Oh, boy will you see! Okay, I'm scaring you. For now, all I'll say is pay attention to details, and look for foreshadowing. I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, but I can never get enough reviews. C'mon, people, don't make me beg. OH PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	12. Royal Colors

Chapter 12   
Royal Colors 

"This is a waste of time."   
"Be patient. I have almost got it in place."   
"No, you haven't!" Haruka insisted, exasperated. "This is not helping one wit, Michiru!"   
"Of course it is!" Michiru retorted stubbornly, combing Haruka's wheat-colored bangs over her forehead. "Now keep still so that I can work!" Knowing that her protests would get her nowhere, Haruka resigned herself to the unwanted grooming, but not before directing a heavy sigh at the strands in her eyes, lifting them off her forehead for a moment. Michiru refused to be irked by her friend's childish behavior. Pursing her lips, she combed the silky blonde tresses again with a tenacious hand.   
Standing before the full-length mirror, pinning her own hair into place, Setsuna tried unsuccessfully to hide the smile playing around her lips. Michiru had taken it upon herself to try and tame Haruka's close-cropped blonde hair. It was obvious to Setsuna that she had underestimated the amount of trouble their friend's head could cause. Cupping Haruka's chin in her hand, Michiru turned her victim's face up towards her, studying her handiwork. In the mirror, glaring midnight blue eyes locked with Setsuna's garnet ones.   
"Look there, Michiru!" Haruka remarked, aiming a finger at Setsuna. "Even Setsuna believes you are wasting your time!" Sighing, Michiru placed her hands on her hips, and frowned at Setsuna.   
"Should you not be getting into your uniform, Setsuna?" she asked pointedly, and went back to her combing. Setsuna laughed as she plucked her Sailor Soldier's uniform off her bed and ducked behind the changing screen.   
"To be certain, Michiru," she called, peeling her dark red gown off over her head, "I agree with Haruka. I cannot begin to fathom your reasons for attempting such an impossible task."   
"This is a special occasion! It is not every day that one becomes a true Sailor Soldier, is it now? Besides," she added, and Setsuna detected a teasing note in her friend's voice, "when one does become a Sailor Soldier, it is her duty to fight all battles, even those she knows she cannot win." Setsuna, stepping into her one-piece Sailor's suit, burst into startled laughter. Haruka groaned dramatically.   
"What unkind comrades I am troubled with!" she lamented as Setsuna emerged from behind the screen, pulling on her long white gloves. "Am I the only one of us who has not had her mind poisoned by the frills and comfort of her noble birth?" Setsuna wadded up the glove she had not yet donned, and threw it at Haruka.   
"I quite resent that remark!" she said with feigned sharpness as her glove brushed the side of Haruka's head.   
"Setsuna!" Michiru cried in agitation. "I just got that patch to lie flat! Now I must start again!" Haruka threw her friend an irritated look.   
"Thank you so much, Setsuna," she grumbled as Michiru's comb raked furiously at the stubborn patch. Chortling, Setsuna retrieved her glove and pulled it on.   
"Haruka, it never hurts to look neat when one can." Michiru said firmly. "Sweet Lady Neptune! I cannot understand why you keep your hair so dratted short!"   
"The battlefield is no place to fret over one's appearance, Michiru." Haruka replied. "I simply like my hair short, that is all." Michiru just rolled her eyes, and used her comb to neatly part her friend's hair over her forehead. Then, removing her gloves and laying them neatly on the bed, she smoothed her hands over the part. Haruka eyed her bared hands with some suspicion.   
"Why did you take off your gloves?" she asked.   
"They will make your hair stand on end if I touch it while wearing them." Michiru explained absently, combing over the part she had just made.   
"What?" Haruka exclaimed, standing up quickly. "Michiru, could it be that you are not only wasting your time, but are in fact making it worse?" An amused smile on her lips, Michiru gripped the taller girl's shoulders, and pushed her back onto the bed, where she had been seated.   
"Sit!" she ordered. "I am not making anything worse. Quite honestly, I do not see how it can get much worse, but I do believe there is a way to make it better, and I intend to find it."   
"You really must admit, Haruka," Setsuna remarked, adorning her ears with delicate garnet prisms, "Michiru is very good at dressing hair."   
"That does not mean I wish her to dress mine!" the blonde griped. A knock at the door cut off whatever heated retort had been on the tip of Michiru's tongue.   
"Who is there?" she called instead.   
"It is I," Princess Serenity's voice answered, "and the other girls. May we come in?"   
"Enter, Your Highness!" The reigning princess, with the four princesses of the inner planets following behind, stepped into their chambers. The three girls bowed politely to the High Queen's daughter, and exchanged friendly smiles with the future Sailor Guardians. Silent formalities over with, the gathered relaxed. Michiru and Haruka resumed their respective combing and brooding.   
"Oh, this is just so exciting!" Rei gushed. "I simply cannot believe the three of you are truly going to be Sailor Soldiers!"   
"I cannot imagine what such an accomplishment must feel like, myself," Serenity commented truthfully, for she was the future Queen, and would never be a warrior, "but I extend my congratulations all the same." The older girls thanked their princess graciously, and said they were certain she would feel the same when she was crowned High Queen of the White Moon Kingdom.   
"Do the three of you really have to leave, though?" Mako asked Haruka, looking most unhappy. Both of them being somewhat boyish by nature, Haruka and Mako had developed a sisterly kind of affection for one another. Haruka smiled a little sadly.   
"You know our duty will keep us on the outer planets most of the time." Mako sighed and nodded. She knew that as well as anyone.   
"But you can still visit, can you not?" Mina asked. "After all, my mother always says that the gods plant seeds with their friends." The other girls exchanged bewildered glances. Although by now they were quite used to it, Mina's tendency to misquote the most well known of proverbs perplexed them still.   
"Did you mean to say, 'Trees of friendship grow from divine seeds'?" Michiru guessed at last.   
"Yes," Mina replied, confused. "What did I say?" Her question resulted in a scatter of good-natured laughter from her friends.   
"Well, whatever the case may be, I believe Princess Mina is correct." Setsuna remarked. "We could always return when our duty to the kingdom does not hold us, could we not."   
"Certainly!" Michiru agreed. "I plan to attend as many of the full moon festivals as I possibly can, myself."   
"And of course, we hope to be at each of Princess Serenity's birthday celebrations." Haruka added, and playfully flipped Mako's chestnut pony's tail, which made Michiru scold because she had moved.   
"We shall see you all again. Do not worry." After a moment or so of comfortable silence, Michiru finally made a frustrated noise, and laid down her comb in defeat.   
"I surrender!" she declared, wiping her brow dramatically. "I simply cannot tame your hair, Haruka!"   
"I told you that you would not be able to." Haruka said triumphantly, sliding her glittering gold tiara into place on her forehead. Michiru made a bit of a show out of ignoring her friend as she smoothed the long white gloves over her silky arms. Seeing the older girls in full uniform, Ami sighed enviously.   
"Gods, you all look so beautiful!" she exclaimed, and of course, she was correct. Sailor Soldiers were known as much for their beauty as for their fierce battle skills.   
Setsuna studied her reflection in the mirror. She, like her two friends, wore a uniform of royal colors. Dark green and garnet marked her as the heir to the Plutonian throne. The soft, one-piece suit hugging her body and her long, silky gloves were pure white, the royal color of the moon. Wearing white among the royal colors of her home planet showed that she was loyal to Queen Serenity and her line.   
Coming off the one-piece suit was a dark green pleated skirt. The modesty of royals had at first prompted the girls to protest the skirts, for they were barely long enough to cover their thighs, but as their mothers pointed out, they would allow for full mobility on the battlefield. A longer skirt would be dangerously hindering. In any case, these skirts were no less revealing than those they had worn without shame during combat drills while they were in training. Even Haruka had squirmed a bit at the thought of wearing such an outfit outside the privacy of their training, but they had accepted the uniforms without further argument. Setsuna, at least, could be grateful for the knee-high boots that hid a good bit more of her leg. Haruka's boots came up only to her ankles, and Michiru's were not really boots at all.   
Setsuna's uniform was trimmed by large garnet bows, one of which rested at the small of her back. The other was placed at her bosom, centered on the peak of her dark green collar. A glittering gold tiara adorned her forehead, an oval jewel gleaming cranberry in its center. The tiara was the most important part of her uniform. Without it, none would acknowledge her as a Sailor Soldier, no matter what skills she possessed. Before their daughters had been born, the planetary goddesses had worn the tiaras to show that they were worldly Queens. The same tiaras had graced the brows of the first generation of Sailor Soldiers. A Sailor Soldier's tiara was almost as sacred as the divine token left to her by the celestial mother of her line, and finally, Setsuna had been deemed ready to wear the tiara of Sailor Pluto. Granted, she was not Sailor Pluto yet, but—   
"Highnesses?" Luna's voice, accompanied by the sound of her pawing at the door broke into Setsuna's thoughts. Mina opened the door for the royal advisor, and knelt to pet Artemis, who also happened to be at the Outer Princesses' door. Artemis purred contentedly until Luna pointedly cleared her throat, wordlessly requesting the attention of all those present.   
"Come, Highnesses," she said to Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru. "Her Majesty is waiting for you." Setsuna's pulse fluttered with anticipation. She was not Sailor Pluto yet, but the Soldier of the Afterlife was not far off. Setsuna and her two friends followed the two cats out of their chambers and into the hallway, each step bringing them closer to their destiny.   
  



	13. A Soldier at Last

Chapter 13   
A Soldier at Last 

The three girls had grown much since their first day at the Silver Palace six years before. When Artemis and Luna had first led them on a tour of the High Queen's home, they had been awed—and a little bit frightened—by the glittering Lunarian castle. Now, it seemed pleasantly smaller, and they had come to know it as they knew their own homes. In all their six years residing here, however, there was one part of it they had seen only from a distance: the Crystal Tower.   
After Selene's Passing into the Realm of Gods, her daughter had ordered the building of the Crystal Tower to pay homage to her immortal mother. In the room at the very top, Setsuna knew that there was a small, but elaborate shrine to Selene, although she had never seen it with her own eyes. The Crystal Tower was so sacred a place that only as a full Sailor Soldier would she be allowed to pray there, along with the few who were privileged enough to know her given name. Prayer, however, would not be the intention that led her to the Crystal Tower for the first time. It was before Selene's most holy shrine that Setsuna would become Sailor Pluto.   
As Luna and Artemis led the Outer Princesses across the palace grounds toward the sacred tower, Setsuna trembled with the same reverent apprehension that she had felt in her youth as she walked through the Silver Palace for the first time. Back then, she had been but an innocent child of six, facing what she had believed to be the most important years of her life. Setsuna trapped her lower lip between her teeth and chewed nervously. She was not so innocent now.   
Luna and Artemis stopped walking, for they had reached the door to the Crystal Tower. Lost in the fog of her own thoughts, Setsuna stopped as well; only half aware of what she was doing. Two uniformed men stood guard at the entrance to the shrine. Setsuna noted that both were armed with gleaming broadsword, although she knew they were only there to frighten off those who would set foot upon this holy ground with less than harmless intentions, not to slay them; to spill blood on ground sacred to the patron goddess of this kingdom would be a grievous sin indeed.   
Luna walked up to the door, and solemnly touched it with her paw to indicate that she wished the guard to open it; from this point on, she and Artemis were forbidden to speak. Her silent request was granted, and both guards bowed deeply as the girls and cats crossed the threshold, and entered the Crystal Tower.   
The moment of truth was nigh. The ceremony that would take place before Selene's shrine would make Setsuna a Sailor Soldier in the eyes of the gods. There would be a second ceremony in a day or so, in which the girls would be presented to the kingdom, but that would be a mere formality. Here in the Crystal Tower, under the witness of the High Queen and their families, was where the magic happened, so to speak. Setsuna's great destiny stared her in the face, its gaze hard and unblinking.   
In spite of this—or perhaps because of it—Setsuna felt her nervousness dissolve as she ascended the staircase, melting into a strange and utter contentment. Although she was but twelve years of age, no one could rightly call Setsuna of Pluto a child any longer. Her spirit was that of a budding young woman, and she was on her way to becoming a full Sailor Soldier. Frightened though she may be, Setsuna knew she was ready.   
Queen Serenity was already there when Luna, Artemis, and the girls reached the room at the top of the Crystal Tower. Selene's fifth descendant stood before her divine elder's shrine, her eyes lowered respectfully, her hands folded in prayer. Lady Moira, Lady Nuala, and Lady Eriu stood behind her, also praying. Setsuna quickly spotted her father and grandfather, both clad in garnet and green, standing along one wall. Michiru's father and elder brother, the Lord Liam and Prince Dylan, were there as well, along with Haruka's father, Lord Camulus.   
Lord Hades caught Setsuna's eye. Smiling warmly at his daughter, he offered her a fatherly wink, but not a word of greeting, though it had been quite some time since they had last met. He was not permitted to speak until the ceremony was over. Like the royal advisors, the Sailor Soldiers' families were only there to witness the ceremony; they did not take part in it.   
Queen Serenity raised her blue-violet eyes to the three new arrivals as the pair of felines who had led them there took their proper place at the feet of the princesses' kinsmen.   
"Welcome, Children of the Goddesses," said she. The High Queen, too, would serve as a witness to the princesses' transition. Unlike the others, however, she was allowed to speak, for she had her place in the ceremony.   
"Come forward, Children of the Goddesses," Serenity went on, "and kneel before Selene's holy shrine." The girls obeyed. From that moment on, Setsuna was lost in a delirious fog, floating through the ceremony with a dreamy sort of awareness.   
"…in the name of thy sisters—Lady Uranus, The Loyal; Lady Neptune, The Valiant; Lady Pluto, The Mild—may they always serve thee faithfully…" Serenity prayed. 'They'? When the Queen said 'they', who was she referring to, the girls or the goddesses? Oh well, it mattered not. Setsuna vowed always to serve Selene, and she was certain Lady Pluto, The Mild would do the same. The prayer was completed, and Setsuna heard Lady Eriu's voice:   
"Ruler of the Distant Sky, come forward." Haruka stood and approached her mother, who held Lady Uranus's Space Sword in her hand. Involuntarily, Setsuna stole a look at her grandfather, standing along the wall, solemnly watching as Haruka pledged her loyalty to the Kingdom of the White Moon. As if he felt her eyes upon him, Chronos glanced sharply at his grandchild. Setsuna looked away, but not quickly enough to avoid meeting the god's eyes for a moment. Suddenly, she felt her initial uneasiness returning. Although she had taken care to close her mind off to all thoughts save her own, it somehow seemed to her that she heard her grandfather's voice within her head. _Destiny is forever. _She heard him say. _It is the ruler of us all._ Destiny? Setsuna recalled a moment from her youth, shortly after Princess Serenity was born, when she sat at the High Queen's feet, and asked her a very important question.   
_ Destiny? But Her Majesty told me that love was the force that ruled all mortal beings. _Her own voice said, and Setsuna realized that this was a memory of the week she had spent on Pluto in honor of her seventh birthday. She had nearly forgotten about it.   
_The two often go hand in hand, granddaughter._ Chronos replied. _They are both the commanders of mortals and gods alike. Even Serenity herself bows to their power. Both are equally mysterious, and sometimes, equally dangerous. Embrace them, love, but beware._ With that, Setsuna's mind fell silent, and her ears will filled with Lady Nuala's voice.   
"…take this token, the Deep Aqua Mirror of Lady Neptune…" the Queen of Neptune said to her daughter, who bowed her head reverently. Once more, reality fell victim to the trance in which she had found herself. This time it was an unidentifiable voice, possibly that of a god or goddess that spoke to her without words, telling her of innocence she was yet to lose.   
"Ruler of the Life Beyond Death," said Lady Moira, "come forward." Setsuna was jerked back to the present. Masking her disquiet, she rose, and advanced toward her mother. No, it was not her mother she approached. It was Sailor Pluto. Setsuna approached Sailor Pluto, meeting her gaze boldly. The Sailor Soldier's fingers were wrapped around the handle of a great staff, which was topped by the glowing Garnet Orb of Lady Pluto.   
"Daughter of the race of Lady Pluto, do you swear by this holy treasure of our celestial mother that you will always be loyal to the Kingdom of the White Moon, and to Serenity's line?" Setsuna suppressed a shudder that passed over her like a premonition of doom. She did not understand why it had come upon her, and so she chose to ignore it, although it would not be so easily pushed aside.   
"I so swear," she said; though her mind was screaming, swear it not! Setsuna gritted her teeth. Why should I not swear it? It is my fate, is it not? Lady Moira held out her staff.   
"Then take this, my daughter, the Garnet Rod of Lady Pluto, that you may serve Selene forever." Setsuna said nothing, but stretched out a gloved hand to take the staff from her mother. As her covered fingers touched its glittering handle, a river of ice dripped down her spine. Gods above, it almost seemed as if the staff was burning beneath her fingertips! Too shocked even to react, Setsuna dazedly took the staff into her own hand, ignoring the searing heat that penetrated her silky gloves. The pain was but a ghost anyway, brought on by some subconscious nonsense, some unacknowledged concern.   
_Strange that this, which I have always known was my own to carry, should feel so misplaced in my hands._ She mused. _Why does this feel so wrong? Why am I so suddenly frightened of fulfilling this destiny that I know is mine?_ Setsuna felt Chronos' eyes upon her back; she knew the gaze she felt was his as surely as if she had seen so herself. Trying not to let it irk her, Setsuna fixed her eyes upon her mother, tightening her grip on the Garnet Rod.   
Lady Moira held out her hand. The air above her palm began to shimmer. As Setsuna watched, transfixed, the glow stretched and colored, molding into an elaborate and beautiful wand. Setsuna knew Moira was only making a show of her magic by making it glitter so; if she wished for her wand, she need only reached for it. Still, she could not suppress the slight smile of amazement at the former warrior's abilities that tugged at the corners of her mouth. When her mother began to speak, however, the grin faded, simply forgotten in the deep solemnity of the occasion.   
"This wand is the harness for the power of Sailor Pluto," said Lady Moira. "Take it from my hand; and do as your soul commands you." As your soul commands you. The words echoed strangely in Setsuna's head as she lifted the wand from her mother's palm. Immediately, she was at the mercy of that most wise part of her being, which knew infinitely more than her conscious mind. She was supposed to do exactly as it commanded her, but how was she supposed to know what to do when her subconscious was at war with itself?   
_Return the Garnet Rod to the Queen of Pluto,_ said one part of her, but the call of the other side was louder. Setsuna laid the talisman at her feet, demonstrating complete trust in its connection to her. Trust that, were it to be lost, it would find its way back to her, its rightful owner.   
_No, you must not! Give back the talisman, and the wand as well!_ The cries were again overshadowed. Setsuna raised the wand above her head.   
_ They are not yours!_ That part of her shrieked, though its voice sounded small and tinny. _Give them back! Return them! _And then, the voice faded completely.   
"Pluto Planet Power," Setsuna cried, gripping the wand until her knuckles turned white, "Make UP!"   
A bright silver curtain of power flared up around Setsuna, hiding her from view. Still, all eyes were upon the spot where they knew her to be. Had anyone thought to look at Chronos, they would have seen a single tear in the corner of his eye, sparkling like a diamond in the light of his granddaughter's magic.   
The light faded. Setsuna, once again clothed in the crimson silk gown of the Princess of Pluto, stared soberly at the wand in her hand. Her uniform, as well as the Garnet Rod and the power of her Dead Scream attack, was now sealed within it. Never again could she wield her attack unless she was clothed in the uniform of Sailor Pluto, holding the Garnet Rod in her hand. Never again would she wear her uniform or hold the Garnet Rod except by using the wand to bring them to her. The wand was the physical link between Setsuna of Pluto, and the Soldier of the Afterlife. Then, it too was gone, vanished into another dimension, where it would stay until she called for it. Setsuna allowed herself a broad smile. At last, her destiny had been fulfilled. But behind her pride and elation lingered the vague sense of something amiss, a dreadful feeling that something very wrong had just occurred. 

Several days later, Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru were gone from the Silver Palace. After being presented to the Kingdom, they had bid good-bye to the High Queen, Princess Serenity, the royal advisors, and the Inner Princesses. Then, each returned to her home planet, where she would stay until duty called her away again.   
Setsuna was strangely quiet those first few days that she was home. She drifted aimlessly through the palace, hovering in each room she entered for no more than a moment before wandering off again, a soft sigh lingering behind her like a pregnant storm cloud that refuses to drop its rain. Many of the servants were somewhat unsettled by her behavior.   
"Majesty, you really must do something about that daughter of yours!" Lady Moira's waiting woman complained. "It is most disquieting the way she wanders about like a lost soul." Moira simply dismissed the matter; Setsuna was probably worrying about that first call to arms, which was likely to come at any time. Moira would speak with her about it, but it probably would not change her manner all that much.   
Chronos did not think Moira's mothering would help much either. He had seen the deeply troubled look in Setsuna's eyes, and he had the terrible feeling he knew the reason it was there. A visit to the Gates of Time confirmed his every suspicion. As he closed the Door to the Future, locking it tightly until the next time he visited, Chronos realized what he would have to do.   
"I am truly sorry, my sisters," he murmured, "but I must do this. Destiny is my only master." He sighed. Setsuna and Sailor Pluto had become one. Her transition was complete. But only Chronos knew exactly how much his granddaughter had really changed. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************   
Author's Note: So sorry this chapter took so long, guys! It hasn't been edited yet, so forgive if you find any mistakes. I'll fix 'em soon, I promise. I expect the next few chapters are gonna be a little late coming out because I'm working really hard to bring my grades up, and schoolwork always comes before stories. *sigh* But, fear not. I do plan on finishing this book, and I've already got chapter one of Saturn's story written out, and I'm working on outlines for all the others, so this series should be finished at some point in my lifetime ;). Oh, and by the way, I thought of a title for the series. I'm calling it "Children of the Goddesses." Betcha can't guess where I came up with that, huh? Anycrap, that's just so you'll know what I'm talking about when I get the other stories out. Toodles for now, and keep those reviews coming. Wow! 42 reviews! I'm so excited! But I still want more!   
  
  
  
  


  


  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Servant of Fate

Chapter 14   
Servant of Fate 

Except for Chronos and the High Queen, the throne room of the Silver Palace was completely empty that morning. For this, they both were glad. The barest hint of a smile upon his face, Chronos cocked his head, and studied the High Queen with amusement. There was a mutual respect between the two of them. After all, he was a god, and she was the supreme ruler of the Kingdom in which he had made his mortal home, not to mention a descendant of his exalted sister, Selene. Chronos bit back a laugh as he watched a storm of emotions chase one another across Serenity's face. It was obvious to him that she was trying to make sense of what the god had just told her without seeming disrespectful, or losing her air of regality.   
"My elder," she began at last, addressing the god as was proper for the mortal descendant of a goddess, "far be it from me to question your judgment—I know well that you are wiser in such matters than I—but do you not suppose there may have been some mistake?"   
"Unfortunately, I do not." Chronos replied. "It is indeed Setsuna's destiny." Serenity raised herself from her throne, and began to pace before it, wringing her hands as if that could somehow help her to better understand the situation.   
"I find this extremely difficult to accept," she declared, frowning deeply. "Why, Setsuna is Lady Moira's eldest daughter. Surely it is indeed her destiny to become Sailor Pluto. It has been so for generations!" Chronos nodded.   
"I also believed that at first," said he. "I am certain now, however, that Setsuna was not born to become a Sailor Soldier and succeed the throne of Pluto, but rather, to serve another purpose." Serenity did not reply, but shook her silver head in dismay.   
Chronos sighed. "Majesty, you must trust me. It is not as uncommon as you might think for a mortal to be swept into an erroneous destiny due to the assumptions of those around her. I believe that is what has happened to my granddaughter. Because of her lineage, she was forced to take on a destiny that we all reasonably believed to be her own. In truth, however, she was born to assume an entirely different role."   
"Yes, I know it is possible," Serenity conceded, "but the Guardian of Time, Chronos! Surely that would be too heavy a burden for her to carry." Chronos winced. He had been worried for just that reason.   
"It will be a difficult load to bear," he admitted, averting his gaze, "but it is, as I said, a weight she was born to carry. No mortal is ever given a destiny she simply cannot bear the weight of. She will be all right. That much I can promise you." Serenity was still uncertain, but Chronos knew it was completely within her rights to be so, and upheld his patience, even through the High Queen's persistent questions.   
"How can I be certain that you speak the truth?" she asked. "I doubt not—nay, I know as surely as I live that you are honest, and would not intentionally impart to me any untruth, but such a claim as this is frankly quite unbelievable." Chronos smiled a bit.   
"Yes, I know. To be honest as you say I am, I seriously doubted my own sanity when first these suspicions haunted me. Consequentially, I ignored them for many years. Then, after Setsuna was sworn as Sailor Pluto, I at last paid a visit to the Sacred Gates and learned that they were true—that it was truly Setsuna's destiny to lay down her mortality and take my place as the Guardian of the Gates of Time."   
"After she was sworn!" the Queen exclaimed. "My elder, that was six years ago! If you have known for so long, why have you waited until now to tell me? Why have you let her follow the wrong path all this time?" Chronos could not meet Serenity's bewildered gaze.   
"I have my reasons, Majesty. I am afraid I must ask you not to question me on that particular matter. You know full well that the Rules of Time that bind me do not allow me to reveal all that the future entails." Serenity sighed.   
"Yes, I know," she agreed grudgingly, sitting down upon her throne once more. She was not satisfied with the Time God's answer, true as it was.   
"If you truly desire further proof," Chronos told her, "I suggest you speak with my granddaughter. If it is truly her destiny to become the Guardian of Time, she will have felt the call of the Gates. When a mortal desires for something more than what life has given him, it is not due to any flaw in human nature, as many believe." Serenity raised an eyebrow skeptically.   
"Is it not?"   
"No. More often than not, it is due to the fact that he has not fulfilled the destiny that we gods had planned for him." Serenity considered this, and nodded, her expression much less troubled than before.   
"Yes, I suppose I could speak with her." Then, a cloud of worry darkened her lovely face once more. "My elder, if it happens that her destiny is what you say it is…what shall we do?" Chronos glanced at the High Queen in surprise.   
"Pardon?"   
"If Setsuna is truly destined to spend eternity confined at the Gates of Time, what actions must I take?"   
"I am afraid I do not quite follow, Your Majesty." Chronos said, although he perhaps understood a bit more than he was willing to say.   
"As of now, Setsuna is allegedly destined to inherit the throne of Pluto, produce a daughter, and train her as Sailor Pluto in her place. If she is truly to become the Guardian of Time, Pluto will be left without a Queen when Lady Moira's life comes to an end. Worse yet, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune will be left to fight on their own. You know as I do that Lady Neptune, Lady Pluto, and Lady Uranus trained their daughters along side one another that they might maintain the balance between the Heavens, the sea, and the world below. Should Setsuna be taken from the battlefield, would not that balance be upset?"   
"Not as long as one of Lady Pluto's descendants still lives." Chronos reminded her. "Is there not some course of action that was decided upon should a Sailor Soldier be unable to fulfill her duties? What did you do when Uranus and Neptune came before you?"   
Serenity searched her memory. About three years before, Princess Haruka and Princess Michiru had come before her to say that their last series of battles had uncovered a deep love for one another. It never even occurred to Serenity to keep the pair apart. She knew that her own power was no match against the forces of love and destiny. Not to mention the fact that she was a good Queen, and she would have thought quite a bit less of herself if she did not allow two people in love to spend their lives together. The only problem she could perceive was the necessity to continue the royal lines. Obviously, it was impossible for either girl to beget a child by the other. Serenity and her court had mulled over the dilemma for quite some time before finding the answer hidden among the options they had already known were available to them.   
Based on their lineage, Sailor Soldiers were sworn either to protect the reigning princess, or defend the Kingdom from outsiders using whatever methods were necessary. Occasionally, that even meant sacrificing her own life. Each battle the celestial warriors fought was highlighted by the knowledge that one of them might not return alive. Only rarely did the Kingdom lose a Sailor Soldier to one of her battles, for they were highly skilled warriors, gifted with divine powers. Still, rare as it was, it did happen. When a Sailor Soldier was lost before she was able to bear a daughter and train her in the use of her powers, the High Queen and her court turned to their families.   
It was not only the princesses who were gifted with enough planetary magic to become Sailor Soldiers. Any firstborn daughter with the blood of a planetary goddess flowing through her veins had sufficient power. Only the princesses, however, were ever trained to call for their power. Other girls never learned to use any more of their power than what could be found in their Auras. That is, unless it became necessary to train her beyond such basic abilities—if the Sailor Soldier of her bloodline could not fulfill her duties.   
Knowing all of this, Serenity and her court soon came to a consensus on a solution that would allow Haruka and Michiru to be together, but would not leave their home worlds lacking Queens or Sailor Soldiers. Although both girls would continue their roles as Sailor Soldiers, neither would be regarded as the heir to the throne of her home planet any longer. The throne of Neptune would be left to Michiru's elder brother and his bride. Haruka had no brother to whom she could leave the Uranian throne, nor had she any female cousins who could serve that same purpose, so Lady Eriu and Lord Camulus agreed to try to conceive another child to take the throne.   
"We shall do anything to ensure that our dear daughter can spend her life with the one she truly loves." Camulus had declared vehemently. It was agreed that the first daughters born to the Prince of Neptune and Haruka's younger brother or sister would be trained as Sailor Soldiers by their aunts when they came of age. Until that time, though, both Haruka and Michiru would continue to defend the Kingdom of the White Moon as they had always done.   
Some time afterward, Haruka's sister, Fand, was born, and the girls formally renounced their claims to the thrones of their respective home planets. Only months later, Haruka and Michiru were wed. Smiling broadly as she remembered the girls' beautiful marriage ceremony, Serenity almost agreed to Chronos' proposal. Then, a realization struck the High Queen, and her face darkened slightly.   
"Elder, Setsuna has neither brother nor cousin to take the throne. Should she assume the role of Time Guardian, Moira would be forced to bring forth a second child."   
"I am sure she will agree to do so. It is not as if she has any sort of choice in matters involving destiny." Chronos declared. For a moment, he was silent, frowning deeply as if contemplating a very serious matter.   
"Elder?" Serenity asked a bit timidly. Chronos snapped to attention, smiling a smile that did not seem to suit him.   
"You needn't worry yourself over my daughter-in-law," he said. "She is young yet, and has certainly not passed her child-bearing years. A second child should harm her not at all."   
"I know this, my elder, but that is not what concerns me. When I allowed Uranus and Neptune to be together, it was with the understanding that each would train her own niece when the proper time came. Setsuna, bound the Gates of Time, would not be allowed to leave them, even to train the firstborn daughter of her brother or sister. If Setsuna cannot train the girl, who will?"   
"Why, Moira, of course." Chronos replied sounding surprised that the Queen had not thought of this. Serenity shook her head.   
"No, that cannot be, my elder!" she declared. "Moira is young now, but she will age, as all mortals must. If, by some miracle, she survives long enough to see her granddaughter come of age, that means not that she will be able enough to train her as a Sailor Soldier!"   
"Age will weaken her body, not her mind." Chronos replied, amused. "She will have knowledge and power enough to train the girl, I daresay."   
"Yes, but only if she lives." Serenity countered. Chronos laughed outright.   
"The most common reason for leaving a throne to a Sailor Soldier's brother or cousin is her death," he pointed out with a chuckle, "and as you most certainly know, one cannot teach another beyond her grave. Fear not, Majesty. I shall speak with my sister, Morganna. She is a reasonable goddess, and I am positive she will see the merit in keeping Lady Moira from her grave longer than would generally be acceptable." Serenity thought of Morganna, the goddess of death and rebirth, whose role it was to free souls from their dying vessels and bring them before Lady Pluto for judgment. According to all the High Queen had heard, Morganna was, as Chronos said, a reasonable goddess, and good of heart. Surely she would agree to leave Lady Moira alive long enough to train her granddaughter to ensure that the Kingdom of the White Moon could be protected.   
Serenity sighed heavily. Everything Chronos had told her thus far seemed to make perfect sense. It was all so plausible that she could actually believe it was, in fact, Setsuna's true destiny to take her grandsire's place at the Gates of Time. Yet, somehow, Serenity felt that some part of it did not ring true within her. Somewhere on this intricate chain upholding them all was a weak link that felt ready to snap. Serenity knew that if the chain were to break, it would send all of them tumbling into oblivion, into a deep hole, which they would never be able to climb out of. She chose, however, not to give in to her reservations. Chronos understood the force of destiny better than she could ever hope to.   
"So be it, elder," she agreed, dismissing the Time God with a wave of her hand. "Send for your granddaughter. If she has felt herself miscast as Sailor Pluto, as you say she would have, we will let her say so, and proceed from there. You are dismissed." Chronos smiled.   
"Thank you, Your Majesty," said he. "I knew that you would understand." The High Queen's blue-violet eyes narrowed sternly.   
"Make no mistake, my elder," she said firmly. "I cannot hope to understand. But I trust you." 

"Princess Pluto, we are ready to land." The voice of her escort startled Setsuna of Pluto from a gentle reverie. Snapping to attention, she turned to the uniformed man, offering him a tight-lipped smile. Such was the most pleasant greeting she could give to him, for she did not care for the man in the least.   
"That will be fine, sir. Thank you." the young woman replied politely, albeit a little coldly. "You are dismissed." Her escort bowed formally, then turned on his heel and marched from her chambers without a word. He was no fonder of Setsuna than she was of him.   
As soon as he was gone, Setsuna released a short breath of laughter. There was no real reason, she realized, that she and her escort should dislike one another so. Neither had ever done anything to deserve the other's antagonism—or had they? Setsuna thought back, trying to remember if he had ever been at all rude to her, or if she had ever acted arrogant towards him. She could not recall. As a matter of fact, she found it very difficult even to recollect the day they had first met, although it had been only a year or so before.   
_Such an event as that does not seem to hold much importance with me_, she thought, smiling a little bit._ Not so much as the day that I was sworn as Sailor Pluto. That day I can recall as if it were yesterday, just as I can recall each battle I have fought over the past six years with great clarity._   
After a moment of consideration, Setsuna pulled her wand from the air and raised it above her head.   
"Pluto Planet Power, Make UP!" she shouted, and immediately felt the Voices' power flowing through her. Even after her transformation ended, she could feel the magic coursing through her veins, filling her with energy and strength. And with it, as always, there came that frightening sense of uncertainty. Sailor Pluto sighed. It happened every time she transformed herself. Always there was that vague, yet powerful sensation of something gone wrong that made her want to revert back to her normal self and throw her wand into the fireplace, that she might never have to look upon it again. But of course, she never did. She was desperately needed upon the battlefield—especially now. Recently, it had seemed as if she barely had time to recover from one battle before she and her friends were called into another.   
Pluto shuddered. Every battle she had ever fought stood out clearly in her memory. Time had not been enough to blur the images from the battlefield. Especially clear were the visions of battles that had resulted in death. As long as she lived, Setsuna knew that she would never forget the first time her own magic had stolen the life from one of her foes, nor could she ever wipe away the impressions made by the countless times she had seen her comrades wounded, or witnessed the pain of some nameless civilian whose loved one had been killed before the Sailor Soldiers reached them.   
Sighing, Pluto gently stroked the Garnet Orb with the tip of one gloved finger. She had found these past six years to be very trying times. Besides her numerous battles, and the fact that she had unwillingly begun to question her own destiny, there had been the issue of Uranus and Neptune's love for one another. Now, it was not at all unusual for two people of the same gender to fall in love with one another. Everyone knew that Lady Venus worked in mysterious ways, and that no one truly had control over the person they fell in love with. One could only place her trust in Lady Venus and wait for destiny to guide her to the one she was meant to love. Still, it had rather unnerved Pluto when her comrades had first announced their love for one another. Eventually, though, she had come to accept it.   
"Princess Pluto?" Pluto started. Her escort had returned.   
"What is it?"   
"We have landed, Princess. I believe Her High Majesty will be waiting for you." Pluto nodded vigorously.   
"Yes, I suppose she will. Thank you."   
"Will you be needing my services beyond here, Highness?" he asked, and Pluto suppressed a smile at the hopeful note in his voice.   
"No, my good man. I believe I shall be quite alright on my own, thank you." Her escort did not bother to hide his relief.   
"As you wish, Your Highness." Pluto dismissed him then. A moment later, she left her chambers.   
Once outside her ship, the young warrior turned her thoughts to the matter hand. Why, she wondered, had Queen Serenity called her to the Silver Palace? Her message had said that she should come just as soon as her duties allowed, that it was no urgent matter, but somehow, Pluto's instincts told her otherwise. Surely whatever it was that had prompted the High Queen to send for the Princess of Pluto, it was nothing that could be ignored for long.   
Inside the Silver Palace, a young guard stopped Pluto, for he was required to stop anyone who entered the home of the High Queen.   
"In the name of Her Majesty, Queen Serenity, state your name and business," he ordered, just as he had been trained to do. Pluto smiled, remembering how frightened she had been the first time she had encountered the guards twelve years ago.'   
"I am Sailor Pluto, Sailor Soldier of the Afterlife, and the Princess of Pluto. Her Majesty called me here, for there is something she wishes to discuss with me." The guard bowed, and left in the direction of the throne room, promising to return with the Queen's reply. Pluto had no doubt that Serenity would receive her, and simply waited patiently for the guard to return with one of the royal advisors, who she knew would be employed to escort her to the throne room.   
The guard returned moments later, saying that the Queen would see Sailor Pluto immediately. To Pluto's surprise, however, it was not Luna or Artemis who came to walk with her to the throne room.   
"Grandfather!" Pluto exclaimed in delight. "I certainly was not expecting to see you here." Chronos smiled at his granddaughter, and gestured for her to follow him.   
"If you did not expect to see me," he said as they walked towards the throne room, "then I do not suppose Her Majesty told you why she wished to speak with you?" Pluto shook her head, confused.   
"No, she did not, Grandfather," she admitted. "Have you any knowledge of her reasons?" Chronos stared straight ahead as he answered, his expression unreadable.   
"Yes, I have, my dear child," he responded, "but let us wait until we are with Her Majesty to discuss it, alright?" Pluto nodded in agreement.   
Just as Pluto had expected, the High Queen was seated upon her throne when she and her grandfather entered the throne room. Without a moment's hesitation, the Sailor Soldier marched up to the throne and dropped to one knee, bowing her head respectfully. Placing the Garnet Rod on the floor before her, she laid one arm across her raised knee, and let the other hang at her side. The gesture was curt and business-like, completely void of the grace and placidity of the curtsies she performed while wearing the garnet gowns of the Plutonian princess. While in the uniform of a warrior, she was to act like a warrior.   
"Your Majesty." Pluto murmured in greeting.   
"Arise, Setsuna." Serenity said firmly, and Pluto obeyed. "You may do away with the formalities. I have called you here to discuss a very serious matter regarding your destiny."   



	15. Good-byes

1.1.1.1 Chapter 15  
  
Good-byes  
  
Setsuna did not return to Pluto that evening. Rather, she spent a sleepless night at the Silver Palace, alone in the chambers she had shared with her friends while in training all those years before.  
  
More than once throughout the night, Setsuna's fervently racing mind touched upon the irony of the fact that after her meeting with Queen Serenity, she had been eagerly counting the hours until she could retire to her chambers without arousing any concern. While she knew that Chronos and the Queen would undoubtedly understand her desire to work through the shock in peace and solitude, she knew that she would only become frustrated if she tried. Steeling herself against a storm of emotions, Setsuna had forced herself to keep busy, struggling to maintain a pleasant demeanor. Although Princess Serenity and the Sailor Guardians must have known that Setsuna was at the Silver Palace, they did not approach her, for which Setsuna was grateful. The last thing that she wanted was to have to explain herself to them.  
  
At last, night had fallen, and Setsuna had escaped to the solitude of her chambers. At first she had truly tried to fall asleep, to drift into that dream world where, for a time, she could forget what she had learned that day. It would never do for her to be yawning when she met with her parents and comrades in the morning to relay the news of her new destiny. But after tossing restlessly for several hours, she had given up, resigning herself to the fact that slumber was inclined to evade her that night. Not even the familiar ticking of the old grandfather clock could bring her comfort tonight.  
  
Or perhaps it was truly her own mind that was inclined to remain alert. Every tick that the grandfather clock emitted sent the same three words tumbling through her mind: …Guardian of Time…Guardian of Time…Guardian of Time…  
  
Can such a thing really be? The young woman wondered. Could I truly have been walking the wrong path my entire life? Then, a thought slipped into her mind, though it was not wanted there. And if I have, can I trust grandfather to show me the correct path?  
  
The next morning, Princess Haruka, Princess Michiru, and Setsuna's parents all arrived at the Silver Palace, answering the High Queen's summons. Chronos was the one to inform them of the situation. Chronos had fully expected Setsuna's parents and comrades to be upset when they learned of her new destiny. He knew that they had every right to be. Therefore, he did not even bat an eye at the general outcry that arose from his announcement, although it brought forth a noticeable shudder from Setsuna.  
  
"Guardian of Time?" Haruka exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"You jest!" Michiru cried at the god, throwing aside all etiquette.  
  
"No, Princess Neptune, I do not. I would not banter about such a serious matter." His answer prompted a feeble cry from Lady Moira. Looking to her mother, Setsuna found her to be dreadfully pale and shaking violently.  
  
"Then…then, you mean it is all true? My daughter's true destiny awaits her at the Sacred Gates of Time?" she asked in a quivering voice. "She is not meant to follow me to the throne of Pluto?" Chronos shook his head.  
  
"No, Moira. She is not. You shall have to bear another child to serve that purpose."  
  
"But what of the child I already have?" the Plutonian Queen demanded. "What of my eldest daughter, Setsuna? What will happen to her?"  
  
"She will come with me to the Gates of Time, where I will train her as the Guardian of Time. Once it has been determined that she has sufficient knowledge of the Rules of Time, and can properly mind the Time Stream, she will surrender her mortality and assume the title of Time Goddess, for that is the role she was born to play."  
  
"Chronos." Moira began timidly, her voice small and meek. "Elder, father-in-law, grandfather to my child, answer me just this: will I ever see my girl again?" Chronos could not reply, nor could he meet his daughter- in-law's pleading gaze. Until that moment, Setsuna had remained silent. Now she spoke.  
  
"No, mother. Once I am made into the Time Goddess, I shall never again be permitted to leave the Sacred Gates." Setsuna's reply startled Chronos for two reasons. For one, the woman's voice was surprisingly even and calm despite her words, though he supposed that could only be because she was still quite a bit numb from the shock. What most surprised him were the words themselves. When he had warned Setsuna of this unfortunate seclusion that would accompany her new position, she had given no indication that she had heard, but it was clear now that she had. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Chronos wondered just how much more his granddaughter had heard and understood.  
  
Moira wept at her daughter's reply. Putting both arms around his wife to console her, Hades turned to his father, his eyes snapping with fury.  
  
"Father, I am appalled!" he informed the Time God. "Truly, I cannot believe I am addressing the man who sired me! God or no, you have not the right to force my wife to bear a second child, and take the one we already have and love away from us forever, claiming it is her destiny!"  
  
"I am not 'claiming' anything, Hades." Chronos answered coldly. "You must not think that I can draw any pleasure from this situation."  
  
"I know not if it gives you pleasure or if it does not!" Hades retorted. "All that I know is that my daughter will have no part in your games!"  
  
"Games?" Chronos roared, suddenly rivaling his son's anger. "You think to call guiding Setsuna to her proper destiny a game?"  
  
"That is precisely what I think to call it!" Hades returned viciously.  
  
"Father," Setsuna murmured uncomfortably, "Grandfather, please." Neither one seemed to hear her.  
  
"You cannot hope to understand the destinies that my brothers and sisters have laid out for your daughter or for you!" Chronos snapped. "It is my duty as the god of time to see that those destinies are fulfilled!"  
  
"You would put your duty above your family?" Hades demanded scathingly. "Daughter, tell me truly. Did your grandfather ever ask you if you wished to become the Time Goddess?" Setsuna bristled at her father's accusations, but then she realized that he was right. Although he had always claimed to love Setsuna well, and hold her high in his affections, Chronos had not presented her with any sort of choice in the matter of her allegedly destined role as the Guardian of Time. Flushing hotly, Setsuna stared at her feet, refusing to answer her father. Hades turned back to the gathered in triumph.  
  
"You see?" the King of Pluto sneered. "Even his own granddaughter becomes a mere pawn in that despicable game of destiny that the gods play!"  
  
"Blasphemy!" Chronos shrieked, aiming an accusatory finger at his son. Queen Serenity held up a hand, commanding silence.  
  
"Enough!" she said sharply. "Both of you! I will not have a father and son quarrelling before my throne! I did not come here to settle such a feud!" Setsuna had to smile, for both Hades and Chronos appeared quite abashed. It seemed to her that no matter how chaotic the situation, the Queen's mere presence could always restore order among her subjects.  
  
"Majesty…" Hades protested, albeit a touch meekly. Serenity narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"I also refuse to hear from anyone who profanes the gods I serve with such filthy words as those that have just left your mouth, Lord Hades." Hades lowered his eyes, clearly subdued.  
  
"I…I apologize, Your Majesty. You are correct. I apologize to you, as well, Father." He drew in a deep, calming breath. "Now, I am prepared to discuss this rationally, if my father is also so inclined."  
  
"I am." Chronos agreed. "Son, I do not want to take your daughter from you, but you must understand that at times, my duty calls me to do things I would never dream of doing otherwise. Lady Moira, as a Sailor Soldier, you surely could comprehend the situation.  
  
"Yes, elder." Moira admitted, "I can understand that. I only wish it was not Setsuna."  
  
"As do I," said Chronos, "but it is her, and we must learn to face and accept the situation."  
  
"How soon do you wish to take her to the Sacred Gates?" Hades asked.  
  
"Immediately. Today if it is at all possible. Of course, if she desires a final night at home, I shall wait and take her on the morrow." Michiru suddenly spoke up.  
  
"Elder, I should like to know. What of Setsuna's sworn duty as Sailor Pluto?"  
  
"Yes, elder, what of it?" Haruka asked, eying Setsuna significantly. "Recently, the three of us have been fighting a most terrible foe."  
  
"We shall discuss the details with you at a more appropriate time, Majesty," Michiru promised quickly, noticing the High Queen's curious stare. "But the fact of the matter is, we believe we will require Sailor Pluto's help if we are to emerge victorious against this enemy."  
  
"I am afraid I must say that Setsuna is Sailor Pluto no longer." Chronos answered, a troubled expression upon his face.  
  
"Grandfather, did you not say that I will not be bound to the Gates until I am officially named Guardian of Time?"  
  
"I must admit that I did say that." Chronos answered with a sigh. "Until she is named the Time Goddess, she will be free to come and go as she pleases. And because the safety of this Kingdom could be at stake, I suppose I could allow you girls to call upon my granddaughter when you urgently need her in battle." Setsuna smiled.  
  
"So you needn't fear in those respects, friends," said she.  
  
"Dear father-in-law," Lady Moira said, "do you suppose that…Setsuna could come home to me? Just once or twice before she is named Guardian of Time?" Chronos set his mouth into a grim line. He had hoped Setsuna had not heard him when he told her of that particular freedom she would have. If she became too accustomed to coming and leaving the Gates of Time freely, she would never be able to bear remaining there forever after she inherited his place as Guardian. On the other hand, the poor thing was already doomed to spend all of eternity at that horrible prison between realms. The very least Chronos could offer his granddaughter was a bit of freedom before that time came. Such could also act as an offering of peace between the Time God and his son. Chronos was certain that Hades and Moira would be far more willing to accept their daughter's fate if they at least had time for a proper good-bye before they gave her up forever.  
  
"Very well, Lady Moira," he said. "I will allow Setsuna to return home periodically before my Passing leaves her bound to the Gates of Time." Moira, weeping gratefully, impulsively embraced the god. Then, coloring slightly at her little breech of etiquette, she stepped back, and faced her daughter.  
  
"Setsuna, my girl, will you be leaving with your grandfather right away, or will you pass the night with your father and me at the palace."  
  
"I shall spend the night with you, Mother." Setsuna replied. "I should like, however, to speak with Grandfather before we return to Pluto. Will that do?" Her parents agreed, and the High Queen dismissed them all. Setsuna and Chronos separated from the others, and headed off in the direction of her chambers, that they could speak in private.  
  
As they walked silently through the halls, Setsuna suddenly realized that she had no idea what she wanted to say to her grandfather. Briefly, she considered returning to her parents, and demanding that they take her home right away, but no. Setsuna was eighteen years of age now, and a Sailor Soldier. She was entirely too old to run to her mother and father whenever something frightened her.  
  
Setsuna certainly was frightened by this new fate of hers, now that the initial shock had worn off. The worst part of the entire affair was seemed to be the fact that becoming the Time Goddess would indeed make her into a goddess, an immortal. Setsuna found the thought of immortality a thousand times more terrifying than death had ever been. As Ruler of the Life Beyond Death, she knew that the very thing that made life precious was the knowledge that it would end one day. But you are not the Ruler of the Life Beyond any longer, she reminded herself. You are the apprentice of the god of time, who is your own grandsire.  
  
The next moment found Setsuna and Chronos at the door to her bedchamber. Chronos held the door open for his granddaughter, who silently stepped inside. Chronos gently closed the door behind them. For a moment, both were silent.  
  
"You wished to speak with me, dear one." Chronos said at last. "What did you wish to say?" Setsuna flinched. Where did she begin?  
  
Chronos could see that Setsuna was searching for the proper words. Lacing his fingers together, he gazed steadily at his granddaughter, patiently awaiting her response.  
  
"Grandfather," she said at last, "why was it me? Why did you choose me as your successor." Chronos shook his head.  
  
"Setsuna dear, it was not I who chose you, but my brothers and sisters. I am not the god who lays out destinies. I only make certain that they are fulfilled. Your destiny awaits you at the Sacred Gates of Time." Setsuna felt hot tears coating her lovely garnet eyes.  
  
"Well, why did they choose me?" she demanded in a choked voice. "Grandfather, I am so confused! Why have the gods done this to me? I always believed myself to be worthy of their favor! What have I done to deserve such a punishment as this?" Chronos shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Why, dear one! You do not truly believe that my brothers and sisters have done this to punish you, do you?" Seeing her grandfather's initial reaction to her question, Setsuna felt anger well up within her.  
  
"Grandfather!" she cried, "I am not a child! Do not think to treat me as one!"  
  
"I am sorry, Setsuna." Chronos answered with a guilty expression upon his face. "You are correct. I really must stop speaking to you as if you were still a little girl."  
  
"That is not what I mean!" Setsuna informed him angrily. "Do you think I am completely ignorant to what my new destiny will entail? Well, I am not! I know exactly what it means, and I can tell you that I want no part of it!" Chronos regarded the angry young woman wearily.  
  
"Why must you fight this so?" he asked. In his voice there was a note of beseeching that, although it startled Setsuna, was not nearly enough to quiet her wrath.  
  
"Because I do not wish to spend eternity alone at those wretched Gates of Time! I do not wish to be separated forever from those people here whom I care about! I want to live beside them, and in due time, die as I, a mortal woman, am meant to! If I become the Guardian of Time, I will never see my mother and father again, even after they die, for not even a free soul can journey to the Gates of Time!"  
  
"You are so certain?" Chronos asked offhandedly. Setsuna eyed him warily.  
  
"Of course I am. I know as well as anyone that you alone are allowed at the Gates of Time. Not even the other gods are permitted there unless they are escorted by you."  
  
"True, true." Chronos conceded. "And mortals are not allowed in the Realm of Gods, either, am I right?"  
  
"Yes," said Setsuna slowly, "but I fail to see how that relates to—."  
  
"Yet when mortals pray, they are certain to be heard, yes?" Setsuna sighed. She was quickly growing weary of her grandfather's riddles.  
  
"Yes," she muttered with the air of a child facing a lecture.  
  
"Mortals and gods beyond their Passing are not allowed in one another's realms. Yet, when one speaks to the other, they are always heard clearly. The same is true for a free soul and a firstborn daughter from the race of Lady Pluto." The hopeful glow that lit the young woman's face made him smile.  
  
"Do you mean that I can still speak with the Voices? Even from the Gates of Time?" she asked.  
  
"That is exactly what I mean." Setsuna's joy rapidly faded into skepticism.  
  
"You told Haruka and Michiru that I am no longer Sailor Pluto." Chronos chuckled.  
  
"I also told them that they will be permitted to call upon you when they need you in battle," he reminded her. A humorless smile teased Setsuna's lips.  
  
"That you did, but I shall only be able to go to help them until I become the Guardian of Time. Will not my powers leave me forever when that time comes?" Chronos' face grew serious.  
  
"No, child, they will not. They cannot. You are your mother's firstborn daughter, and not even an eternity at the Gates of Time can undo the effects of twelve years' training."  
  
"Can it not?" Setsuna countered with the barest hint of amusement.  
  
"No, it cannot." Chronos said firmly. "Nine years ago, you reached your awakening. In that moment, your abilities as a daughter from the royal line of Pluto were ingrained in you forever. I cannot reverse the effects of your awakening. Nothing can. You shall be able to speak with the Voices of the Dead until the day you join them."  
  
"That is a day I shall never see." Setsuna lamented, and smiled sadly. "But I know that I haven't any other choice. In your own words, Grandfather, 'destiny is forever'." With that, Setsuna stood, dried the tears she had refused to shed, and swept out of the room to meet up with her parents and return to Pluto. Chronos watched her go, a kind of fear haunting his eyes.  
  
" 'What is meant to happen will.'" Chronos quoted, raising his eyes to the Heavens. "Thus said the Queen. Give me strength, my celestial kin. I am afraid of what must be done."  
  
The following morning, the princesses of Uranus and Neptune transported themselves to Pluto to see their comrade off on her first visit to the Gates of Time. They found Setsuna inside the palace, saying her good- byes to her mother and father. Both Hades and Moira had tears in their eyes as they embraced their daughter, but Setsuna herself was oddly stoic.  
  
"Just remember, Setsuna," Lady Moira was saying, "that no matter what happens, you are our dear daughter, and we love you."  
  
"Wherever you are," Lord Hades added, "you are in our hearts, always. It matters not how much time passes in this world."  
  
"And I love you both." Setsuna replied, kissing the cheek of each parent in turn. Then, she turned to embrace her friends.  
  
"Good luck, Setsuna." Haruka told her.  
  
"May the gods bless you as you walk your destined path." Michiru said. Setsuna repressed the urge to laugh outright; she had the haunting suspicion that all of her friends' well wishing would prove in vain. But she forced herself to smile, and nodded her thanks.  
  
"Gods bless you both. I wish you luck as well," she said, lowering her voice, "against the enemy." Haruka and Michiru sobered in an instant.  
  
"I fear we may need more than luck in this battle, my friends." Michiru said grimly. "I would to Selene that you were not destined to guard the Sacred Gates."  
  
"Let us be glad of the fact that your grandsire is letting us call upon you when we believe it necessary," added Haruka.  
  
"That can only be until Grandfather's passing into the Realm of Gods." Setsuna reminded her. "But I, too, am grateful that he is allowing me to fight when I am needed. I should never forgive myself if ever the Kingdom fell to ruin because I could not be there to help." At this statement, Chronos winced, though the action went unnoticed by the gathered.  
  
"Setsuna," he said to his granddaughter, "we must be going." Setsuna did not have to be told twice. Bestowing a final good-bye upon her friends and family, she moved to join her grandfather, who took her by the hand as if she were but a child. Scowling slightly, the woman opened her mouth to protest the action. Then, thinking better of it, she drew her lips together in silence, and prepared to call upon her power and teleport. Chronos, feeling the summons that the young warrior sent out to her magic, placed his free hand upon her shoulder to stop her.  
  
"You are not the Guardian of Time yet, dear one," he whispered. "I have deemed you worthy of admittance to the Gates of Time, but you must yet be escorted there by me." Before Setsuna quite knew what was happening, she felt her physical body dissolve, and her soul was whisked into the timeless oblivion that she had come to know so well. This time, however, being there felt different. This time, it was not the magic of her own Aura, powered by the Voices of the Dead, that she felt carrying her across space to her destination. It was someone else's magic, some foreign power that surrounded her essence, and frightened her with its strangeness.  
  
The feeling brought the shadow of a memory upon Setsuna. She knew the sensation from long ago, when she and her friends were learning to teleport another person under their own power. Every time Haruka or Michiru's power had surrounded her, she had reappeared dazed and quivering, her heart thudding wildly behind her ribs.  
  
"That is to be expected, my little Sailor Soldier," her mother had assured her. "No mortal gifted with powers such as yours can feel at ease with another's powers surrounding her." Remembering her mother's words, Setsuna tried to calm herself, but to no avail. This time, she was being borne across space by the power of the god of time, not by the comparatively simple magic drawn from the Aura of a Sailor Soldier. Her grandfather's magic reeked of divinity, the likes of which no mortal should ever be subjected to. Setsuna was positive that even Serenity's magic would pale in comparison to Chronos'.  
  
After what seemed like an hour, but was of course, in actuality, no time at all, Setsuna felt a slight ripple pass through her. This startled her, for she had never felt anything of the sort while teleporting. As a matter of fact, while teleporting, she had believed herself to be incapable of feeling anything at all.  
  
Several more nonexistent moments had passed, Setsuna felt herself returned to her physical body. Dizzy from her journey, she saw the darkness blur before her. Her grandfather's voice penetrated the haze.  
  
"Welcome," he said, "to the Gates of Time." 


	16. The Gates of Time

Chapter 16  
  
The Gates of Time  
  
Setsuna's legs were rubber beneath her. Swaying slightly, she reached out blindly, groping for something to steady herself on.  
  
"Careful now," Chronos warned. "Here, hold onto my arm." Her flailing hand caught the offered arm and gripped it tightly. Setsuna planted her feet firmly on the ground breathing deeply to clear her head.  
  
"I suppose I should have warned you." Chronos said sheepishly. "Traveling across dimensions to the Sacred Gates can be quite a taxing experience for a mortal."  
  
"I wish I could tell you that it does not matter, but I do believe I would have found such information quite useful to me." Setsuna replied, only half teasing. Chronos laughed heartily, apparently missing the soft note of resentment in the young woman's voice.  
  
"I will simply be thankful that my granddaughter is such a powerful mortal. Are you feeling better?" Setsuna nodded, straightening up once more.  
  
"Quite, Grandfather. Thank you."  
  
"Good," the Time God replied. "In that case we shall begin immediately." Setsuna examined her surroundings. The Sacred Gates seemed to be naught but an endless sea of stars. Setsuna glanced at her feet. It seemed for all the world as if she were standing on something solid, but what it was, she could not see. All she could see were stars, sprinkled about the darkness flowing beneath her feet. Setsuna experimentally tapped her foot against the invisible floor. Her foot met with resistance, but no sound was made.  
  
"Begin what?" she asked her grandfather, transfixed by the sight of the stars all around her.  
  
"Why, your training, of course!"  
  
"What is your hurry?" Setsuna asked. "Time does not touch us here, am I right?" Chronos laughed.  
  
"Your first lesson, Granddaughter, is that time is always passing. There is nothing that can halt the passage of time. We at its Sacred Gates are not touched by it, for we must guard it from outside its realm of influence, but it is always passing nonetheless. Look there." He pointed to a spot over Setsuna's left shoulder. She turned. Behind her, placed at a seemingly random point in that vast space was a large stained-glass window. Depicted on it was the image of a silvery white rose surrounded by a golden glow. Setsuna was awed at the sight of it.  
  
"What is it, Grandfather?" she asked in a whisper. Chronos smiled.  
  
"Why do you not open it, and learn for yourself?" And so Setsuna went over the widow, and cautiously pushed at it. Immediately, it swung open.  
  
"What do you see?" Chronos asked. Setsuna squinted, trying to make sense of the scene unfolding outside the window.  
  
"Why, it is Mother and Father," she exclaimed in surprise. "What are they doing?"  
  
"Look closer, my dear. Open your eyes." Setsuna, taking the advice quite literally, forced herself to stop squinting.  
  
"They are in my chambers at home," she stated. "They are speaking. What about, I cannot hear, but Mother has tears in her eyes."  
  
"They are speaking of you," said Chronos. "They miss you. They long to have you home again. Your father is still a bit angry with me. He still believes that there must have been something I could do to prevent this. In time, he will come to know otherwise." Setsuna turned a wary eye upon her grandfather.  
  
"How do you know that this is so?" she asked. "I cannot even hear what my parents are saying." Chronos smiled mysteriously.  
  
"When you are Time Goddess, you shall be able to know such things as well." Setsuna sighed, rolling her eyes. Oh, how Chronos loved to be mysterious.  
  
"You never answered my first question, Grandfather," she informed him crisply. "And looking into it myself has not been especially helpful, either. Exactly what is that window?"  
  
"That is the Window to the Present," he replied. "It is how we see what is happening in the World of Men at this very moment."  
  
"Grandfather, if time is always passing, how can you say that we are not touched by it?" Setsuna wondered.  
  
"Because we are not!" Chronos answered impatiently. "We at the Gates of Time have access to any time or place we wish to see. Look to your left." Struggling to quell her annoyance, Setsuna obeyed. Her eyes came to rest upon a darkened mirror, standing on the same level as she and her grandfather. Engraved at the top of its silver frame was the image of a perfect rosebud. Somehow, Setsuna knew that this rosebud was the same flower that bloomed upon the Window to the Present, although she saw no sign of the golden glow that burned so brightly there.  
  
"In that mirror are reflections from the past," said Chronos. "Look." He passed a hand over the mirror. Suddenly, the sight of a beautiful woman with a babe in her arms was reflected there. Setsuna gasped. The woman wore a glittering gold tiara, complete with an oval, cranberry jewel in its center, and upon the brow of the infant glowed the Sign of Pluto. Setsuna's astonishment even grew when she realized that she had seen traces of that woman in her mother's face, and her own.  
  
"Grandfather, is that…" Chronos smiled.  
  
"Yes, Setsuna dear. That is your celestial mother, Lady Pluto, and her daughter, Kalma."  
  
"When you say that we have access to any time or place we could wish to see, do you truly mean that we could travel the time stream and emerge in another time entirely?" The Time God frowned a little.  
  
"Perhaps 'wish' was not the most appropriate word to use," he remarked, scratching his head. "I suppose I should have said 'need' instead. Only in certain situations are we allowed to travel through time."  
  
"Only in certain situations?" she repeated curiously.  
  
"As your wisdom of the Rules of Time deepens, you will come to understand that there are certain things that cannot be taught, but must be learned nonetheless."  
  
"I think I am beginning to see that already." Setsuna quipped, inviting a laugh from her grandfather.  
  
"Ah, dear granddaughter, what a brave young woman you are." Setsuna flushed with pleasure at the compliment.  
  
"Why do you say that?" she asked, brushing a stray hair from her deep garnet eyes to cover her embarrassment.  
  
"Why should I not?" Chronos countered. "Is it not as true as time itself?" Thoroughly embarrassed now by what she suspected to be naught but shameless flattery, Setsuna hesitated to respond.  
  
"Well…"  
  
"You have bravely faced battle as Sailor Pluto." Chronos pointed out.  
  
"I never had a choice." Setsuna responded tersely. "The Kingdom of the White Moon was my home, and protecting it my sworn duty. Never did I see retreat as an option." There were many times when I wished that it were, she thought guiltily, but it never was.  
  
"You are also brave as you face an eternity at the Gates of Time."  
  
"Again, I haven't any choice. Fighting as Sailor Pluto was my duty. This is my destiny. I cannot retreat. I can only face each moment as it comes, and take this path step by step." Chronos shook his head.  
  
"That is all you can do for now, dear one, but soon you shall have to abandon such a philosophy. The Guardian of Time must always be aware of the future, for it is her duty to maintain it. And that reminds me that I yet have one thing more to show you. Turn about, child." Setsuna tore her eyes from the mirror, and turned. On the other side of the Window was a door made of a gleaming, honey-colored wood, and sealed with a great, iron lock. And carved into its glowing surface was the very same rose that budded and bloomed upon the Mirror and the Window. Upon the door, it slowly withered away.  
  
Setsuna was spellbound. As if in a dream, she approached the door, raising a hand to touch the wilting rose. She felt her chest tighten with sorrow as she traced the curve of its dying petal with her forefinger.  
  
Stop it, Setsuna ordered herself. You are being silly. You were once called the Ruler of the Life Beyond. You know that death is not the enemy. Weep not for the soul of the rose.  
  
But it was not the rose she wept for. She was truly saddened to see the rose dying, but she knew that it was meant to be, for all mortal things must come to an end. The golden glow surrounding the flower, so bright now that it washed all the silver from the withered petals, somehow brought her comfort. No, she could not weep for the rose. Setsuna wept because behind that door, there was the distinct aura of foreboding. Terror ran wild behind that door. Frightened souls frantically beat nonexistent fists against the door, crying for someone to save them from their fate.  
  
"Behind the Door to the Future lies the progeny of the Past and Present." Chronos said. "The Guardian of Time was born to see that the Past and Present are united, that they might give birth to the destined Future. Failure with result in the triumph of Chaos, Champion of the Dark Gods."  
  
"Chaos…" Setsuna whispered. "Grandfather, please open the Door to the Future for me. I must help those trapped behind it." Setsuna never let her eyes stray from the Door, but she sensed that her grandfather was shaking his head at her request.  
  
"I cannot," he said. "The Rules of Time forbid it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It is dangerous for a mortal to know too much of her future. If she does not like what she sees, she may attempt to change it."  
  
"But I am not a mortal!" Setsuna protested. "I am your apprentice, the Time Goddess! I…"  
  
"You are mortal yet, Setsuna of Pluto!" Chronos interrupted sharply. "You shall be so until the time of my Passing!" Stung by her grandfather's tone, Setsuna whipped around to face him, garnet eyes blazing.  
  
"Grandfather…" Chronos did not even give her a chance to speak.  
  
"Hold your tongue!" he ordered. "It is not your place to question the gods!"  
  
"Grandfather, do not…" Setsuna trailed off, realizing the truth in his words. She had been questioning the gods, something she had been taught never to do. Meekly, she lowered her eyes.  
  
"I am sorry, Grandfather. I meant no disrespect." Chronos sighed, softening.  
  
"I know you did not," he assured her soothingly. "I have seen the future many times, Setsuna. It has shown me that you will not see what is behind that door until you take my place. Such is the will of my brothers and sisters."  
  
"Then I shall not dispute it." Setsuna answered easily, but she turned to face the Door once again, wearing a mournful expression.  
  
"Grandfather, is there nothing that can halt the passage of time?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Not even you?" Chronos was shocked.  
  
"Setsuna! What in Morganna's name would make you ask such a thing?" Setsuna raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Can you not control time?" she asked.  
  
"Can Sailor Venus control love?" he countered.  
  
"Of course not." Setsuna responded. "But she is a mortal, a Sailor Soldier, just as I was. But while Sailor Venus cannot control love, her celestial mother, Lady Venus, who is the goddess of love, most certainly can. I know it was she who put Haruka and Michiru in this world for one another. You are the god of time. Can you not control time as Lady Venus can control love?" Chronos sighed heavily.  
  
"You are far wiser than I give you credit for," he told her. "Yes, Setsuna, I can. I can control time. I can make it flow faster or slower. I can even stop it altogether. When you become the Guardian of Time, you shall have such power as well. But such is power that you must never, never use."  
  
"Why?" she asked. "If the power is mine, why should I not use it?"  
  
"To alter or halt the passage of time is strictly forbidden by the Rules of Time."  
  
"But I shall not use such power to cause harm," she pointed out. Chronos surprised her then by taking her by the shoulders and shaking her, not roughly, but quite firmly.  
  
"Changing the flow of time is taboo, no matter what intentions it is done with. Such actions will be punished with death."  
  
"I cannot fear death, Grandfather," Setsuna told him softly. "I know far too much about it to be afraid." Chronos shook his head sternly.  
  
"Do not fool yourself, dear one. Your death would not mean freedom for your soul as it would for a mortal."  
  
"Why not?" she asked. "What else would it mean?"  
  
"When I am returned to the Realm of Gods, I shan't be allowed to return to the Sacred Gates. The Gates of Time cannot be left unattended. If you were to die, and had no one ready to take your place, you would be returned to your physical body within days. So it would be the next time you died. The cycle would continue until the day you died, leaving behind an appointed heir, who was fully ready to take your place."  
  
"An heir…" Setsuna murmured thoughtfully. "Is there truly someone in this world whom I could train to take my place here?"  
  
"Setsuna!" Chronos said sharply. "This is your destiny! You must not constantly be searching for a way to escape it!" Setsuna sighed.  
  
"Yes, Grandfather, I know. I am sorry."  
  
"I should hope so!" Chronos snapped. "Only moments ago, you spoke of facing your destiny, saying that you did not even see retreat as an option!"  
  
"I have not forgotten!" she informed him testily, irritated by the way he continued to push the matter. "I simply wish to know if such a person exists!"  
  
"I cannot say, Granddaughter. That is something that you must come to know on your own." Silence followed his statement. Setsuna turned his words over in her mind. She was not entirely immortal after all. She could still be killed, if ever she altered the flow of time. She would only be reborn, however, unless she could somehow find the one worthy of taking her place at the Gates. Sighing again, Setsuna cast her garnet eyes over the Mirror, Window, and Door. Stepping away from her grandfather, Setsuna walked over to the Mirror, laying a hand upon its frame. The silver was cold against her skin.  
  
"I know that this is not real," she said quite suddenly, taking Chronos by surprise.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It is not real," she repeated. "None of it is." The Time God frowned.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that it is not real!" Setsuna answered impatiently. "It is an illusion. The Mirror's frame appears to be made of silver, yet it cannot be. Shaping silver so that it becomes a recognizable object requires a human hand, for silver is a worldly material." She turned her gaze upon the god of time, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"There is divine magic in this Mirror," she said. "No mortal hand shaped it." Chronos' face softened into understanding.  
  
"Well! You truly are wiser than I knew you to be!" he said cheerfully. "You are right. The Mirror is not made of silver, nor is the Window made from glass. No mortal had any part in their making."  
  
"Then who made them?" she asked.  
  
"In due time, my dear girl. You will understand in due time." Gritting her teeth, Setsuna cast one final look upon the Door to the Future, sealed with its great iron lock.  
  
No, she mentally corrected herself. It is not iron. It looks to be made of iron, but it cannot be. She sighed.  
  
"Gods above me," she murmured. "I fear I shall never understand this."  
  
But of course, she did. Just as Chronos had predicted, Setsuna came to understand everything in due time. No mortal or god had shaped the Mirror, Window, or Door. They simply were. They had been since the dawn of time, and they would be until its end.  
  
Although Setsuna was eighteen years of age, and an experienced warrior of the High Queen's court, she arrived at the Gates of Time as much a naïve student as she had been at age six. Gradually, she grew under her Grandfather's guidance, gaining wisdom and skill. At first, she had visited her mother and father most frequently—actually, any time they appeared to be yearning for her—and at first, Chronos had allowed it. Progressively, though, he had allowed her to leave less and less often. She was always allowed to leave when Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune required her assistance in battle, but although such summons were common at first, the battles themselves soon became sporadic. Finally, they stopped coming altogether. Setsuna tried to figure out what had become of their enemy by looking into the Mirror, but all in vain. Eventually, she stopped wondering.  
  
Meanwhile, two years elapsed in the World of Men.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Ahhh! I am soooooo sorry this one took so long! The last four weeks have been absolute hell! It was what I like to call "show season," which means that EVERY SINGLE NIGHT was booked with some kind of rehearsal or performance! But now that's over, and except for an audition tomorrow, I'm pretty much free until finals, so I'll be dedicating much of my time to finishing this. I actually think I can get this done before I go off to camp this summer. Wish me luck, and don't forget to review. (I couldn't resist!) 


	17. The Dream

Chapter 17  
  
The Dream  
  
All was silent at the Gates of Time. Setsuna knelt in front of the Mirror, quietly observing a trivial scene from the past being played out before her. Chronos stood at the young woman's shoulder, beholding her with loving eyes, a tender smile upon his lips. Ah, Chronos thought. Sweet Selene, but she is beautiful.  
  
Setsuna's back was round as she knelt there, one hand lying atop the other in her lap. Chronos watched her carefully. Setsuna's chin was threatening to drop upon her collar, and every so often, her thick eyelashes came together, hiding her deep garnet eyes for only a moment.  
  
"Are you weary, Granddaughter?" he asked her. Setsuna straightened, embarrassed to have been caught nodding.  
  
"A bit, I suppose," she admitted. "Oh, but I am alright." Chronos smiled. Setsuna had changed much since her first visit to the Gates of Time, slowly becoming the Time Goddess as her knowledge of the Rules of Time deepened. But she was mortal yet. Setsuna herself recognized that the Sacred Gates lie outside the influence of time. Her physical body, however, still recognized its passage, and demanded that she perform the replenishing rituals it had become accustomed to. Chronos was tolerant of this, for he knew such needs would leave her in time. As a matter of fact, Setsuna had already outgrown the need to nourish herself, but as Chronos could plainly see, the need for rest was still present.  
  
"Why do you not close your eyes for a moment?" Chronos asked.  
  
"I am alright." Setsuna insisted as she swallowed a yawn. Chronos raised an eyebrow at her, and Setsuna knew that he had seen it.  
  
"I will thank you not to mention that," she muttered sternly, but Chronos could see the sheepish grin that was threatening her. He laughed. Kneeling beside her, he slid his arm around her shoulder, and drew her close.  
  
"Come, Setsuna dear," he said, holding her against his side. "Come rest beside me."  
  
"Have I not warned you before about treating me like a little girl?" she murmured, even as she laid her head on his shoulder. "For the love of the gods, I am the future Guardian of Time!" Chronos smiled to himself, and planted a kiss on the crown of the young woman's head.  
  
"That you are," he agreed, "but before that, you are my only grandchild, and I must be certain you are well before I fret over your training."  
  
"You are so silly, Grandfather…" Setsuna whispered, one corner of her mouth lifting into a dry smile.  
  
"Ungrateful child!" Chronos exclaimed teasingly. "Do not insult me so when I only have your best interests at heart." But she did not hear him. Her weary head had already dropped upon his breast. Her breathing was slow and even. Chronos sighed, casting a worried look upon his granddaughter's sleeping face.  
  
He had lied to her. Although the thought had certainly been on his mind, preserving Setsuna's good health had not been his chief motive for encouraging her to give in to her obvious exhaustion. He had spoken to her just now, not as her grandfather, but as the god of time, whose only master was destiny, and whose only duty was seeing that all destinies were fulfilled.  
  
Chronos pursed his lips. This would be the last time Setsuna would have any need of rest, so close she was to becoming the Time Goddess. This would be her last chance to dream. Chronos touched his lips to his granddaughter's forehead, looking upon her with pity. He could not help but mourn for her innocence. He knew what she would see as she slumbered here.  
  
"Helios," he whispered, "Guardian of Dreams, guide Setsuna through your dream world this night. Help her to overcome what dangers she may face, and bring her safely back to me."…  
  
…Setsuna was alone on Pluto, aimlessly wandering the palace grounds late at night. The night air was still about her, and held only a faint chill. Setsuna shivered. Even cloaked in darkness, the palace grounds were familiar and comforting. Still, she could not cast off a cold feeling of trepidation that was wrapped around her heart.  
  
Be wary of your heart's cries… The voice was no more than a whisper, yet it carried enough power to raise the hair on the back of her neck. Setsuna whipped around, searching for the source of the voice, and found herself to be quite alone. Briefly, she wondered if it could be some free soul speaking to her through the Voices of the Dead, but no. No longer did the Voices speak with her unless she invited them to.  
  
"I beg your pardon," Setsuna began, feeling a bit foolish, "but who are you?"  
  
You must not interfere… the voice hissed, ignoring her question.  
  
"Interfere?" Setsuna repeated warily. "Interfere with what?" The voice did not reply. An icy wind howled across the palace grounds, and then they were gone, replaced by the crowded ballroom of the Silver Palace. It was a day of great celebration for the Kingdom of the White Moon, a conclusion Setsuna reached by observing the lavish decorations that adorned the ballroom. Setsuna scanned the crowd, searching for the faces of her family and friends, who certainly must have been among the invited. Sure enough, she spotted her mother and father off in one corner, laughing and gossiping with the other guests. In the center of the ballroom, she could just make out Haruka and Michiru waltzing happily with one another. What was strange, though, was that the Inner Princesses and Princess Serenity were nowhere to be seen. Stranger still, the High Queen was missing from the scene as well.  
  
All of the sudden, Mina burst into the ballroom at full speed, her golden hair and gowns flowing gracefully behind her. Setsuna drew in a sharp breath at the sight of her young friend. Mina's beautiful face was stained with tears, her features horribly contorted with terror and grief. Her bright sapphire eyes flickered with wild rage, beneath which Setsuna could see the desperate desire to understand some great horror that was far beyond her.  
  
"Attack!" the Princess of Venus screamed. "Attack! The Silver Palace is under attack!" Mina's words immediately sent the guests into a state of panic. Shouts and cries of distress flooded Setsuna's ears as those guests who could be of no help in battle fought to escape the onslaught. Setsuna did not hesitate to react. Steeling herself against the fleeing, screaming swarm, she produced her transformation wand from among the folds of her gown, and thrust it into the air.  
  
"Pluto Planet Power, Make UP!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, and immediately felt her gown convert into her Sailor Soldier's uniform. Gritting her teeth, Sailor Pluto forced her way through the throng, determined to reach the other Sailor Soldiers, and help them fight. The terrified mob did not seem willing to let her go to them.  
  
"Let me pass!" she ordered angrily. "I must help to protect this kingdom!"  
  
"Stay back!" an oddly calm and even voice called out from somewhere in the crowd. "We must leave the battles to the Sailor Soldiers."  
  
"I am a Sailor Soldier!" Pluto retorted hotly.  
  
"No longer, Setsuna of Pluto," the strange voice countered. "You must not interfere." The sound of her given name spoken so casually angered Pluto further.  
  
"Question me not!" she ordered. "Do not pretend to understand what is beyond you!" With that, she forgot the voice, and continued to push against the throng. As she did, her transformation began to reverse itself. By the time she reached the edge of the crowd, she was once again draped in the flowing gowns of the Princess of Pluto. Setsuna did not notice her change until, breaking through the last line of guests, she caught her foot on her skirt, and fell heavily to the floor. Somewhat dazed, Setsuna lifted her eyes to see the battle, which she had already begun. She was struck speechless at the sight that met her eyes.  
  
Sailor Neptune was dead. Uranus, her tear-filled eyes glittering with cold fury, stood protectively over her lover's body, her feet spread, the Space Sword held menacingly before her. What she was preparing to fight, Setsuna could not see. Whatever it was, it was invisible to her. But from the look on Uranus' face, Setsuna could tell that she was hopelessly outnumbered. Still, Uranus was prepared to fight—and perhaps die—to protect her Queen, and avenge the death of her lover. With her dark blue eyes fixed unblinkingly upon her enemy, Uranus raised her sword…and faded from Setsuna's view.  
  
In her place now stood Princess Serenity, trembling in the embrace of a young man whom Setsuna had never seen before. He was dressed all in black, with a sweeping black cape, which he had wrapped around the reigning princess, as if to hide her. Setsuna could not see his face clearly, but something in his stance told her that this young man was a warrior, and more importantly, that he was fighting for Princess Serenity's sake. The Sailor Guardians formed a protective circle around Serenity and the strange young man, bravely staring down invisible foes, their eyes burning with the desire to protect their princess. In one gloved hand, Venus held the Crystal Sword, a weapon given to the Sailor Guardians by Selene herself, that they might forever defend the princess.  
  
Setsuna knew that they would need her help. Once again, she pulled out her wand, and called out her transformation phrase. Nothing happened. She could not feel the power of the Voices at all.  
  
Uranus cried out as a wound was opened on her body. Venus lunged at her enemy, and a moment later, fell dead. The Crystal Sword passed to Sailor Mars' hand. Setsuna tried again. Again, the power of the Voices evaded her. Mars lost her battle and fell, soaked in blood. Jupiter, already weary from fighting, summoned her strength, and took up the Crystal Sword.  
  
Setsuna swore through her teeth. This was ridiculous! She was still Sailor Pluto! She would be until the time of her grandsire's Passing into the Realm of Gods! She knew this to be the truth. Why, then, could she not transform herself? Desperately, she tried once more. Nothing. Uranus, bested by her adversary, collapsed beside Neptune, prepared to breathe her last. Jupiter was the next to be defeated. She died where she fell, her gloved fingers still curled around the hilt of the Crystal Sword. Setsuna's heart sank. Sailor Mercury should have been the next of the Sailor Guardians to take up the Crystal Sword and protect the princess, but she could not. She had been dead even before Neptune had fallen.  
  
Princess Serenity cried out in terror and anguish each time she saw one of her friends murdered. The young man held her tighter to him, and unsheathed a broadsword, which he held defensively in front of them. Setsuna could tell that he was as well prepared to give his life for Serenity as any of the Sailor Guardians.  
  
All at once, Setsuna could see their enemy. It was naught but a giant shadow, but it radiated such evil that she could not help but be afraid. Serenity released a weak cry, and buried her face in his chest as the shadow rose up before them. Then, as it descended upon the princess, all that Setsuna could see went dark.  
  
An image flashed across her mind. She saw the princess, as she had been as an infant, asleep in her cradle. As her lady mother wept, a dark, yet beautiful woman gently caressed the child's cheek with a cold hand, her lips curled into a dreadful sneer.  
  
"Thy daughter will not follow thee to this Kingdom's throne, Serenity," the woman declared. "Morganna will descend upon her long before she comes for thee." The vision was gone then. Setsuna heard the princess scream, and the darkness lifted. Princess Serenity now lay dead atop the young man's body. Blood poured from both of them, soaking their garments as it ran to the floor, where it mingled in puddles of dark red life force. Suddenly, the High Queen was there as well, sobbing over her beloved daughter's corpse, powerless to save her. The shadow rose behind them, prepared to consume them all.  
  
"No!" Setsuna cried weakly, too horrified by the carnage to turn away. But the shadow did not swallow the Queen. Rather, from the shadow's heart, there appeared a strange silhouette. It was roughly the shape of a young girl, and in its hands was a long staff, topped by an evil-looking blade that flashed silver when it caught the light. The girl's face was dark, her features indistinguishable, except for her eyes. Setsuna trembled as the girl's gaze came to rest on the High Queen. Her eyes carried a kind of evil that Setsuna was certain no mortal was ever meant to witness, and burned with a strange violet fire that was, at the same time, cold as ice. The girl regarded the High Queen with apparent disgust for a moment, then raised her gleaming blade high above Serenity's head…  
  
…Setsuna awoke with a feeble cry, dripping with cold sweat. Her heart thundered so forcefully behind her ribs that her breast jumped with its rhythm. Trembling, she sat up. Chronos had left her side, laying her upon the nonexistent ground, and gone to observe the present. He stood before the Window now, silently looking on as the High Queen conversed with a humble peasant man who had requested audience with her.  
  
"What troubles you, my granddaughter?" he asked without turning to look at her. Setsuna blinked, remembering her dream with frightening clarity. It was naught but a dream, she told herself. Be at peace.  
  
"Nothing, Grandfather," she told him. "I am alright."  
  
That would be the only falsehood that Setsuna ever imparted to her grandfather in her lifetime.  
  
**************************************************************************** **Confusing? I thought so. Well, don't worry, its supposed to be. After all, it is a dream. Hey! I actually got this chapter out pretty quick, didn't I? Well, don't expect the next one to be so quick. It's the most delicate chapter in the whole thing, so I gotta be really careful with it. But don't worry, this story will be finished eventually! 


	18. Betrayal

Chapter 18  
  
Betrayal  
  
Queen Serenity was unusually cheerful that night. For the first time in quite a long while, she had found herself with an evening free of queenly duties. Hardly able to believe her good fortune, Serenity reviewed her agenda in her mind as she sat alone in her chambers. Yes, it was true. There was no business pressing on her, no meetings to attend, and no diplomatic matters that required her attention—at least nothing that could not safely be put off to look at some other day. Indeed, the High Queen was free this night. Serenity smiled at the thought. So long had it been since the last time she had been blessed this way that at first, she was not quite sure what to do with her time. After a moment, though, the answer came to her.  
  
Humming gaily, the High Queen swept from her chambers, and strolled down the hallway to her daughter's. Young Serenity's chamber door was closed, indicating that the princess was indeed within. Queen Serenity rapped gently upon the door with her knuckle.  
  
"Who is there, please?" Young Serenity called from the opposite side of the door.  
  
"It is I, my love," the Queen replied. "Might I come in for a moment?" The princess agreed to her mother's request, and Serenity entered her daughter's chambers.  
  
Before her mother had interrupted, Young Serenity had been seated upon her floor, talking quietly with Luna. Now, as Luna bowed low before the High Queen, Young Serenity smiled warmly.  
  
"What is it you desire, Mother?" she inquired. Serenity returned the princess' smile, extending a hand to her.  
  
"It has been long since last we went walking, my daughter. Would you care to join me in the gardens?" Young Serenity's smile brightened.  
  
"I should be well pleased to," she agreed eagerly, taking her mother's hand and getting to her feet. Serenity beamed at her daughter, and turned to Luna.  
  
"Go to the throne room, dear Luna," said she. "Should anything arise, I am trusting you and Artemis to handle what you are able to without my assistance."  
  
"It shall be done, Your Majesty." Luna replied, and padded out of the room.  
  
Moments later, the Queen and princess had lost themselves deep within the majestic gardens that surrounded the Silver Palace. Serenity breathed deep the fresh, clean scent of the exquisite Lunarian flora surrounding her, quite content to forget everything else. Again, she smiled at her good fortune. She could hardly remember the last time that she had had time enough to go walking with her daughter. Of course, there was always the possibility of something arising on the spur of the moment, but the state of affairs in the Kingdom of the White Moon had been so encouraging as of late, that Serenity quite doubted that anything would come upon them. In any case, she was perfectly confident leaving any such matters in Artemis and Luna's capable hands. Or rather, paws, she thought with a smile. With eight between them, I do not see why my closest advisors should not be able to handle whatever may arise.  
  
"Oh, do look, Mother!" Young Serenity cried excitedly, her voice breaking into the Queen's thoughts. Serenity turned. The princess was pointing towards the sky; her sapphire eyes were alight with awe and wonder. Serenity's gaze followed her daughter's finger, and immediately, a fond smile spread across her pretty face.  
  
Floating there in the eastern sky, bright against the vast darkness surrounding it was a beautiful half-orb, to all appearances no larger than a marble. Blue, brown, and white swirled over its surface in a gloriously hypnotic display.  
  
"Terra looks lovely from here, does it not?" Serenity whispered to her daughter. The princess nodded dazedly, never taking her eyes from that beautiful blue planet that held the moon in its orbit.  
  
"Mother, what is it like on Terra?" Serenity glanced at her daughter, startled by the question.  
  
"Why, I know not, my love," she replied. "You ought to know that I have never set foot upon that planet, for law forbids it." Young Serenity sighed, letting her hand fall to her side.  
  
"Yes, I know," she conceded, "but why does such a law exist at all?"  
  
"Why you know the reason for that, as well." Serenity reminded her. "There was a promise made between Selene and the ruling gods of Terra, and we as mortals are bound to honor it." A look of mourning crossed Young Serenity's face.  
  
"Then, shall I never be allowed to see Terra for myself?" Serenity averted her gaze, unable to look into her daughter's sad blue eyes.  
  
"I fear you will not. Not as long as the blood in your veins is Lunarian. We are the guardians of Terra. We are not meant to play any other role in their lives."  
  
"But, Mother, how can we be guardians to them if we cannot even see them to make certain that all is well?" Serenity laughed.  
  
"We make certain that the Terrans are well, my dear," she informed the girl. "You must know that both I and the rulers of Terra send ambassadors to one another that each might know how the other's Kingdom fares."  
  
"It just seems so silly," the princess remarked as she gazed longingly at the blue planet, "to call ourselves Terra's guardians when we have never seen the planet except from a distance." Serenity smiled sadly, and touched her lips to the golden birthmark on her child's brow.  
  
"Perhaps it is silly, my daughter," the Queen admitted, "but it is the way of the gods. At least we are at peace with Terra. For that we can all be glad." Young Serenity did not reply, but seemed to consider her mother's statement. Absently, she began working one of her customary tails into a silky golden braid.  
  
"Your Majesty!" Artemis' voice ruptured the silence that had fallen upon the pair. Serenity turned, and spotted the bright white cat as he scampered along the path to reach the High Queen. His round blue eyes held a look of anxiety.  
  
"Why, Artemis! Whatever is the matter?" Serenity asked wonderingly as her advisor skidded to a halt, breathless.  
  
"Forgive the disturbance, my Queen," he panted, "but the god Chronos insists upon seeing you."  
  
"Oh, dear!" Serenity moaned. "I was quite enjoying my walk with my daughter. Are you certain it is no matter he could leave with you for the moment?" Artemis shook his head.  
  
"I told him that you were walking, and would not care to be disturbed, and he apologizes, but he informed us that it is really a matter of extreme importance. I fear it really cannot wait." Serenity sighed, and turned to her daughter.  
  
"If it is that important, then I am afraid I must go see what the trouble is," she told the princess apologetically. Although she did appear disappointed by the turn of events, Young Serenity managed a tight-lipped smile.  
  
"Never mind, Mother," she said breezily. "Such is the life of a Queen, after all. I understand." Serenity embraced the girl tenderly, and kissed her brow once more.  
  
"We shall go walking again soon. I promise." Young Serenity smiled her consent, and the High Queen returned to the palace, leaving her daughter to Artemis' care.  
  
"Come, Princess," the royal advisor said, gesturing for her to follow him. "I shall walk you back to the palace." Young Serenity declined his offer.  
  
"No, thank you, dear Artemis," said she. "I think I should like to wander the gardens for just a while longer. Please inform my guardians, and Mother as well, if I have not returned before her meeting with Elder Chronos is adjourned." Artemis shrugged indifferently, knowing that the princess would be perfectly safe on her own.  
  
"As you wish, Your Highness," he said, bowing low before her, and then he too returned to the Silver Palace, leaving the princess alone in the gardens.  
  
It is not necessary to say that Queen Serenity was in a bit of a bad temper as she headed to the throne room to hold audience with Chronos. She had quite been looking forward to spending the evening with her child, and did not like that her plans had to be interrupted even though she knew it was her duty as High Queen to come to her subjects' aide when there was trouble. Somehow, she was finding it very difficult to believe that whatever Chronos wished to speak with her about was anything but a trivial matter. Unfortunately, the moment she entered the throne room, and laid eyes upon the god's face, all her anger fled as any doubt that had been in her mind was erased. Something was indeed terribly wrong.  
  
Of course, Serenity tried to appear unconcerned, to make it seem as if she did not perceive anything special about Chronos' visit.  
  
"Good evening, my elder," she greeted the god, seating herself upon her throne. "I must admit that I did not expect to see you this night." She smiled at him, but he did not smile back.  
  
"Forgive me for intruding upon your evening, my lady," he said, respectfully inclining his head.  
  
"Think nothing of it." Serenity replied. "It is quite alright. I simply was not expecting you to leave the Gates of Time so late in Princess Setsuna's training. Have you any news of—."  
  
"My granddaughter is well enough," the Time God interrupted in a clipped tone. "She is visiting with her mother and father now." Chronos' gaze was hard and unblinking, and he stared so fixedly at the High Queen that her regal aura began to melt.  
  
"I see," she murmured, shifting uncomfortably. Chronos held up his hand, and vehemently shook his head, much to the Queen's dismay.  
  
"Let us not mince words, Serenity," he said, his expression leaving no room for objection. "Lady Saturn is with child."  
  
Time itself seemed to stop in that moment. Serenity could not breathe. The time god's announcement had stolen the breath from her body. With child…Lady Saturn is with child…her numb mind repeated, trying to make sense of the words. Then, as the shock began to subside, the devastating truth of Chronos' words hit her full force. If Lady Saturn were with child, she thought, then that would mean that… Given the seriousness of what Chronos was implying, Serenity's reaction was the last anyone would have expected. Indeed, it is quite possible that not even the High Queen herself could have predicted her response to her elder's news. But expected or not, as the shock and disbelief were giving way to cold understanding, it happened.  
  
Serenity laughed.  
  
"With child?" she chortled. "Is this the Time God's idea of a joke? I am not fooled, Chronos. We both know that such is impossible. Lady Saturn swore to Selene that she would remain unwed and ever virgin so that she might never leave this world of men." Chronos smiled wryly.  
  
"You have often claimed to trust my judgment, Your Majesty," he reminded her. "Why can you not trust me now?" Serenity's blue-violet eyes burned with fury as she stared at the god of time.  
  
"Because," she said wrathfully, "I know that Lady Saturn would never betray Selene! She loves her as much as I do, if not more!"  
  
"Yet what I say is true," Chronos insisted with stubborn gravity. Even faced with the High Queen's anger, he stood his ground. It was inevitable. Before long, one of them would have to give in to the other. It would not be the god of time. Within moments, the High Queen had become quite like a frightened child.  
  
"Then, Lady Saturn had taken a lover?" she whispered, praying with all her might that it was not, even as she felt all hope slip rapidly away from her. Chronos nodded wordlessly. A wave of ice washed over the Queen, settling in the pit of her stomach. It was true. There was no way to escape it.  
  
"First the princess, Setsuna," she sighed, "and now this. I fear that my faith is shaken."  
  
"As is mine." Chronos said with sincerity. "I always believed my sister was as faithful to Selene as we all are. I see now that it is not true." Serenity could scarcely bear the thought.  
  
"Who?" she managed to ask, "Who sired Lady Saturn's child?" Chronos' jaw tightened involuntarily. This part was extremely difficult to say, but he knew it had to be said. The High Queen had to know. The god drew in a deep breath, bracing himself for her reaction.  
  
"It was my son," he answered. "Lord Hades." For the second time that day, Serenity found herself too numb with shock to draw breath.  
  
"Princess Setsuna's father!" she gasped, appearing even more shaken than before. "O mighty gods! What plague of disloyalty and ingratitude has infected my people?"  
  
"Hold your peace, my Queen." Chronos advised mildly.  
  
"Peace?" Serenity cried. "What peace have I left? None! There can be no peace within my heart with such a crisis facing my kingdom!"  
  
"Now, now." Chronos soothed. "You really must try to calm yourself. You can hardly expect to overcome this crisis in your present state, can you?"  
  
"No. No, I do not suppose I can," the Queen agreed slowly. A slight spasm cut through her, and she gasped. As she pressed her knuckle to her mouth, desperate to quiet herself, Chronos saw tears glistening upon her eyelashes. The spasm had been a sob.  
  
"Oh, my dear Serenity…" Chronos sighed.  
  
"I will banish Pluto and Saturn from the Kingdom of the White Moon," she whispered. "They will no longer be a part of our alliance."  
  
"No." Chronos said firmly. Serenity's blue-violet eyes flew open and fixed themselves upon the Time God, surprise registering on her face.  
  
"What?"  
  
" I said 'no'." Chronos repeated. "You shall do no such thing. We must not let news of this shame fall upon the ears of every one of your subjects!" Serenity could not believe what she was hearing.  
  
"We cannot simply overlook these actions!" she protested. "Lady Saturn betrayed Selene, the divine mother of my bloodline, and the Queen of the Gods of Light!"  
  
"And for that she will be punished. You do not believe your celestial mother would leave Lady Saturn in peace after betraying her promise, do you?" Serenity flushed, feeling a bit foolish. Of course Selene would have to bestow some punishment upon Lady Saturn. None who betrayed a sacred promise to the goddess Selene would be spared the consequences.  
  
"What punishment is facing Lady Saturn?" she asked.  
  
"Mortality." Chronos replied. "She will carry her child, she will labor and give birth to it, and then she will die."  
  
"She will die a mortal death?"  
  
"As mortal a death as you will, my dear Serenity," the god replied. "Morganna will free her soul, and bring it before Lady Pluto for judgment. And I do not doubt that her soul will be placed in the hands of our dark brother, Urien."  
  
"I do not doubt it…" Serenity echoed softly, her heart wrenching at the thought. "And what of Pluto? Hades must also face punishment for his crimes."  
  
"I beg pardon, Majesty, but I am afraid I must disagree."  
  
"What do you mean?" Serenity asked warily.  
  
"I must ask that you leave Pluto in peace."  
  
"Why?" the Queen demanded.  
  
"Because the fault lies not with my son!" Chronos snapped, suddenly angry. "Do not shame him for something that was not his error!"  
  
" 'Not his error'? Why, of course…" Serenity trailed off, suddenly recognizing the god's motives. "Chronos, you are thinking of Princess Setsuna, are you not?" The god of time sighed heavily.  
  
"She is in my thoughts, yes," he admitted. "I do not wish to cause her pain. But I do not lie when I say that the fault is with my sister and not my son." Serenity was skeptical. After all, it took both a man and a woman to conceive a child. Of course, not in every situation were they both consenting. The Queen shuddered at the thought, and eyed Chronos sternly.  
  
"Tell me, elder," she began, "did you learn of this at the Gates of Time?"  
  
"Not exclusively. I first began to suspect that something was amiss just after bringing Setsuna to the Gates. Over the past two years, Hades and Moira have thrice tried to bring a second child into the world. Thrice they have failed." Serenity nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes, I recall that Moira bore a daughter some time ago, but that it was dead even as the midwife took it from her." She shook her head in pity. "Poor thing. Moira was heartbroken."  
  
"That she was." Chronos agreed. "Sadly, that was not the end of her pain. She and Hades conceived again."  
  
"And Moira miscarried that child." Serenity finished grimly. "Again it broke her spirits. I remember that, as well. She was so distraught that I feared it would destroy her. But gods be praised she recovered."  
  
"Yes, she recovered. Since then, she and Hades have once more tried to conceive, but to no avail. Pray tell, Serenity, upon whom did you place the blame when Moira could not bear a healthy child?" The question startled Serenity.  
  
"Why, upon no one!" she answered. "Rather, I feared Moira was terribly ill!"  
  
"Ah, but there was one to be blamed," Chronos said, "and that was my sister goddess, Lady Saturn. She had plans to place her influence upon my son, that he might come willingly to her bed." Serenity felt a bit of bile wedge in her throat, but she forced it down, willing herself not to vomit. There were far more dignified ways of expressing her disgust, she was positive.  
  
"I cannot believe she would do such a thing," she whispered, her voice quivering.  
  
"Nor could I." Chronos agreed. "But Selene herself told me of Lady Saturn's shame." Serenity felt despair descend upon her like a dark cloud. There was no disputing Selene's word.  
  
"Did she truly tell you that Lady Saturn had been planning to seduce Lord Hades?" she whimpered, still unwilling to believe it was true.  
  
"No. What Selene told me was that Lady Saturn was carrying my only son's child. I learned the nature of their love affair at the Gates of Time. Lady Saturn had long been planning to lure Hades to her bed. She had been lusting after him for years, and two years ago, just before I brought Setsuna to the Gates, she made up her mind that she would have him. That is why Moira could not bear a healthy child. When a god makes up his mind to seduce a mortal who has already been given to another, that mortal will never be able to conceive by his or her true love."  
  
"Never?"  
  
"Not until the god's child is born," he replied.  
  
"And Setsuna knows nothing of this?"  
  
"No, and I plan to keep it that way." Chronos answered firmly.  
  
"Setsuna is—was—a Sailor Soldier." Serenity pointed out, choosing her words carefully. "Pain is no stranger to her."  
  
"That does not mean I will not strive to protect her from it whenever I can." Chronos said sharply. "That is not my only reason for wishing to keep this a secret, either. Lady Moira is yet loyal to you. You know very well that it is her loyalty that is most important to you, for she is of the royal line, and my son is not. Pluto's people love you well, Serenity. If the planet were banished from your protection because their King was seduced, it would anger them, and quite possibly spark a war. I beg it of you, Serenity. Banish Saturn if you will, but leave Pluto in peace."  
  
"Saturn's people might also become angry if I banish that planet, even if it was their Queen who betrayed Selene. That could also turn to war. By your reasoning, I could banish no planet." Chronos sighed. The High Queen could be a very stubborn woman when it suited her.  
  
"Do you truly wish to know what I would suggest, Majesty?"  
  
"I do," she agreed eagerly. "I am quite at a loss, elder."  
  
"I would advise you to employ the power of the Silver Crystal," he told her. "You know that it can do anything you wish it to, so call upon it to help you now. Banish the memories of his love affair with Lady Saturn from my son's head. Place the people of Saturn into a deep slumber, one that will last for many years. Tell only lesser Queen's of Lady Saturn's shame, and then banish her from your own thoughts, for after that it is out of your hands. The gods will see to the rest. When the people of Saturn awaken from their slumber, they will remember nothing of you or Lady Saturn. They will be a simple people, serving no one save the gods."  
  
"I am not certain that is the best solution." Serenity said doubtfully.  
  
"What better could their be?" Chronos argued. "Do you not see? This way, none is the wiser."  
  
"Except for you and I." Serenity pointed out. "You and I will know the truth."  
  
"Does that matter? At least no one will be hurt." Serenity had to admit that was an attractive prospect.  
  
"All right, elder," she agreed at last. "I will take your advice." Suddenly, horrible thought made her insides go cold. Her fear must have been reflected upon her face, for Chronos looked at her in alarm.  
  
"Majesty? What is the trouble?"  
  
"Elder," she began in a trembling voice, "if I place Saturn's people into such a slumber as you spoke of, and Lady Saturn dies after giving birth to her child, there will be none to care for it after it has left her womb. Will not the child die?" Chronos nodded grimly.  
  
"Yes, Serenity," he said, "Lady Saturn's child will die. And that will be a blessing unto this Kingdom."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
All right. Um…yeah. Please don't hate me. Please don't throw tomatoes at me. Please no threatening email. Please, everyone who reads this chapter, review. And please continue to support my story. PLEASE!!! Oh yeah, and I promise I'm only gonna use that Young Serenity crap when the princess and the Queen are together. Bye bye 4 now. 


	19. A Million Tears to Shed

Chapter 19  
  
A Million Tears to Shed  
  
The reigning princess was already preparing to retire by the time her mother ended her meeting with Chronos. Serenity tucked her daughter into bed, kissed her goodnight, and took to her own chambers for the night. Once there, however, she did not sleep. Her conversation with Chronos was entirely too fresh in her mind. Even after letting her hair down and exchanging her gowns for a soft nightdress, the High Queen could not bring herself to lie upon her bed. Sighing heavily, Serenity covered herself with a filmy white robe, and stole from her chambers to wander the darkened halls, hoping that if she exhausted her body, she might quiet her spirit.  
  
With soft amusement, Serenity dwelled briefly upon the notion that she must have looked quite like a lost spirit as she glided gracefully through the palace, dressed all in white with her silver mane flowing behind her. As if to emphasize the idea, Serenity came across a young servant woman by the name of Lysa, dawdling on her way to the servant's quarters, who upon seeing the High Queen, let out a cry of fright. Suddenly, the Queen was bathed in the light of the servant woman's candle.  
  
"Your Majesty!" Lysa exclaimed. "Merciful gods, I might have sworn you were the ghost of your own mother!" Serenity smiled tightly.  
  
"I doubt that you are old enough to remember what my mother looked like, my good woman," she said dryly. "What are you doing away from your bed?"  
  
"The same could be asked of you, my Queen," the woman answered boldly. Serenity chuckled, knowing that Lysa had meant no disrespect.  
  
"You are right," she admitted. "I am restless, and eager to quiet my spirit. And what of you, Lysa? Are you agitated as I am, or were you simply taking your time in getting to your bed?" Lysa smiled coyly and patted her belly.  
  
"It was not I who was agitated, Your Majesty," she explained, "but rather, my little one. I declare I must be bruised within from tiny feet!" The servant woman's words seemed to wash the smile from Serenity's lips. Her troubled eyes dropped to Lysa's belly, which was swollen with child. Like Lady Saturn's, she thought, even though she knew that Lady Saturn's pregnancy would not be so apparent this early in her term.  
  
Lysa stared at the Queen with wide eyes, alarmed by the deep sadness upon her face.  
  
"I am sorry, Majesty," she said timidly, "but have I upset you somehow?" Serenity shook herself from her trance, and forced herself to smile.  
  
"No, Lysa. No, you have not. I am simply distressed by…something else." For a moment, she lapsed back into a daze, and then cleared her throat. "Think nothing of it. If your child has settled within your womb, I would advise you to return to your bed."  
  
"It has settled, Majesty. I will take to my bed, as you advised. But are you certain that you will be alright?"  
  
"I am." Serenity assured her. The two women parted then, Lysa going to her bed as she had promised, and the Queen to wherever her heart lured her.  
  
As she wandered aimlessly through the Silver Palace, Serenity's thoughts inevitably turned to Lady Saturn. It had not been long since her child had been conceived. She yet had time to live, if only a matter of months. A matter of months, Serenity thought. A matter of months until Lady Saturn, once a great light goddess, dies as a mortal, leaving her orphaned child behind to die slowly of starvation and neglect.  
  
Queen Serenity felt no sympathy for Lady Saturn. The punishment the goddess would receive was no more than exactly what she deserved. But her heart ached for the child. Lady Saturn's soul would be brought before Lady Pluto for judgment, just as all mortal souls were. According to Chronos, it was quite possible—actually, it was to be expected—that the goddess of the afterlife would not favor her soul; instead of being set free, it would be eternally imprisoned in the realm of the dark god of death Urien, where she would suffer undying torment. What would become of the child's soul? Surely, Lady Pluto would not punish a soul that had not had time enough to live. Surely, the child's soul would be freed…  
  
Serenity shook her head. She could not dwell on such thoughts. The important thing was not where the child's soul would go. It simply was not right for her to die so young, without ever having known love of any kind. It is not right, Serenity thought. It is cruel. Not even the gods should treat the girl so callously. After all, she will be Princess Setsuna's half- sister, even if Setsuna never learns of her existence… Serenity's thoughts left her there, and gradually drifted back to her meeting with Chronos.  
  
"A blessing unto this Kingdom." That was what Chronos had called the child's demise. "She will inherit planetary magic from both her mother and her father," he had told her, "and it will be corrupted because she was conceived in sin. Should it awaken, it would take complete control of the child. The result would be a darkness that could possibly destroy your Kingdom if its host is allowed to live."  
  
Somehow, behind the fear that clouded her mind at his, Serenity had touched upon the fact that Chronos had referred to Lady Saturn's unborn child as "she." How did he know that the child would be a girl? Well, truly it did not matter how he knew. The fact was that if the babe were indeed female, it would make her an even greater threat to the White Moon Kingdom, for as was well known, the firstborn daughter of a planetary goddess or one of her descendants was endowed with unimaginable amounts of planetary magic. Furthermore, Lord Hades was one of Lady Pluto's chosen men. As Chronos had said, he too had power to be passed to his bastard daughter. With the powers of silence from her mother, and the life beyond from her father, Serenity could not bear to think what the consequences could be if the child's corrupted power were ever brought from there dormant state. Still, it did not seem right that she should have to die just because she was born with such powers. One would not kill a baby snake, simply because its mother and father had been venomous. Of course, the girl's situation was a bit different, but that hardly seemed to matter to the Queen.  
  
She is only an innocent child, Serenity thought mournfully. She should not have to suffer because of her parents' sins. Even as she thought this, though, the Queen felt her insides quivering with a bizarre kind of warning. Yet, if that be the will of the gods…  
  
All at once, Serenity had an overwhelming desire to go to the Crystal Tower, and be with her celestial mother, Selene, by whose curse Lady Saturn would die. The Queen swallowed, fighting to quell the sense of dread that had built up inside her. It would be foolish to pretend that she did not know why she wished to visit the goddess' shrine. If the death of Lady Saturn's child is the will of the gods, I would be questioning them to wish it were otherwise. Serenity ground her teeth, and took off for the Crystal Tower as quickly as her feet could take her. She did not stop until she had reached the room at the top of the stairs.  
  
Once within, Serenity flung herself to her knees before Selene's shrine, breathless from her uncustomary excursions. Unexpectedly, the Queen felt tears begin to fall. They flowed unchecked from her eyes, streaming down her cheeks in twin rivers.  
  
"Why?" she rasped, flinging the question at the goddess' shrine. "Why? Why hath Lady Saturn betrayed thee? Oh, my celestial mother, why?" Of course, there was no reply. Selene was with her brothers and sisters in the Realm of Gods, and Serenity was certain not one of them had the answer she sought. The only one who truly knew was Lady Saturn herself, and Serenity certainly could not speak to her. Or could she? Would it truly be so difficult to go to Saturn and ask its doomed Queen why she had betrayed her promise? Fool, Serenity thought. You know it would be. And so the High Queen knelt before Selene's shrine, and wept.  
  
She wept for Selene. She wept for Setsuna, for Hades, for Moira, and for her Kingdom. She even wept for Lady Saturn. But above all, Queen Serenity wept for the child. She was the most innocent victim in the entire affair, and she was the one who would suffer the most. Serenity could not let that happen. She simply could not! As suddenly as her tears had started, they stopped as Serenity reached a decision. A moment later, the Silver Crystal was in her hand, shimmering softly with a divine light.  
  
"Merciful gods," she whispered, "please let my choice be the right one." Then, as her power surged through it, the sparkling crystal began to glow…  
  
"Setsuna dear…" Lord Hades grimaced as his father's voice broke into his conversation. His daughter glanced up expectantly, focusing over Hades' shoulder. Hades did not look at his father. He could not. Although he had long ago realized that Setsuna's destiny was not Chronos' fault, it still hurt him deeply that he should never see his daughter again. The way his father was involved in the whole affair only made it seem worse.  
  
"Yes, Grandfather?" Setsuna prompted, her garnet eyes wide and eager. Gods, Hades thought with a bit of disgust. She is a woman now, perfectly capable of making up her own mind, yet when Father calls her, she snaps to attention like a well-trained dog, only too ready to cater to his every order.  
  
"We must return to the Gates of Time now, dear one." Chronos told his granddaughter gently. Setsuna's eager expression was instantly replaced by one of disappointment. Still, I could be wrong, Hades thought, amending his earlier perception.  
  
"Alright, Grandfather." Setsuna sighed. "Goodbye, Mother. Goodbye, Father." With that, Setsuna kissed her parents goodbye and rose from her chair. Hades' gaze followed his daughter as she joined her grandfather, and inevitably, it crashed into Chronos. He saw the Time God glaring at him, and his jaw nearly hit the floor. The look in his father's eyes was hostile enough to make his blood curdle! Hades blinked in shock, but by that time, Chronos and Setsuna were already gone.  
  
"Hades, my love, whatever is the matter?" Moira asked. "You look as if you have seen a ghost!" Hades closed his mouth and frowned. Had he imagined it? Somehow, that did not seem likely. Hades certainly did not think himself creative enough to imagine such antagonism as he had seen in his father's eyes.  
  
"I am one of Lady Pluto's chosen," he reminded his wife. "A ghost should not surprise me in the least. What I have just seen most certainly did."  
  
"Truly?" Moira asked, intrigued. "Tell me, my husband, what was it?" Hades hesitated. In spite of having an utter lack of confidence in his imagination, he could not very well believe that his kind-hearted father should stare at him with such raw hatred, unless, of course, it had not been his father. Hades' pulse quickened. Had it been an imposter? Had his daughter just been kidnapped before his eyes? Hades quickly searched his brain, trying to think if the Plutonian royalty had any enemies who could successfully imitate the god of time, but he came up empty handed. I shall speak with the Voices later, he decided. Mother ought to know if that was Father or an imposter.  
  
To Moira, he said, "It was nothing, my love. I do not believe what I saw anyway."  
  
The moment they arrived at the Gates of Time, Setsuna fixed Chronos with a questioning stare.  
  
"Grandfather," she asked hesitantly, "are…are you alright?" Chronos glared at his granddaughter.  
  
"Of course, child!" he snapped. "Why should you think I am not?" Surprisingly, his harsh manner only made Setsuna bolder.  
  
"Well, for one thing, your tone as you spoke to me just now. Secondly, back at the palace, you looked upon Father with such malice I feared you would strike him down where he stood. Are you angry with him?" Chronos glanced away, not wanting Setsuna to see the truth in his eyes.  
  
"No," he replied, a lie although he knew that his son's situation was not truly his fault. "It is not your father who troubles me."  
  
"Then what is the matter?" Setsuna asked, curious.  
  
"Darkness." Chronos spat the word. "There is far too much darkness intent on destroying Serenity and her Kingdom." Setsuna's heart twisted.  
  
"What?" she exclaimed. "What sort of darkness?" Chronos slipped her a sidelong glance.  
  
"That is not your concern, child," he replied with finality, but Setsuna refused to let him dismiss her that way.  
  
"Look upon me, Grandfather," she ordered gently. Chronos diffidently obeyed, turning to look Setsuna in the eye.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Perhaps it is no longer my destiny to protect this Kingdom…"  
  
"It never was." Chronos interrupted curtly.  
  
"…but in my heart, I am still a Sailor Soldier." Setsuna went on, ignoring the interruption. "If there is a force threatening the Kingdom I called home, I should like to know about it." Chronos regarded the young woman with grudging respect.  
  
"So you say you are still a Sailor Soldier in your heart, eh?" he repeated dryly. "Is that why you insist upon wearing that ridiculous uniform, and carry that silly little thing atop your Time Staff?" Setsuna smoothed the skirt of her Sailor Soldier's uniform, and absently twirled the white, key- shaped Time Staff, atop which gleamed the Garnet Orb.  
  
"It is not a 'silly little thing', Grandfather," she chided mildly. "It is the divine token left by Lady Pluto. And yes, I suppose that is why I insist upon carrying it, and wearing my uniform."  
  
"Some day, you shall have to give them up to your niece." Chronos reminded her. Setsuna shrugged.  
  
"When that day comes, then I shall," she said breezily. "Until then, I shall wear them myself. Now tell me what darkness threatens Serenity."  
  
"Lady Saturn has taken a lover." Chronos told her. "She is with child." For a long moment, all was silent.  
  
"I see…" Setsuna said at last. "Tell me everything." Of course, Chronos could not tell her everything. That would mean telling her the name of Lady Saturn's lover, and he simply could not do that to her. He told her as much as he could about all the rest, though, including Serenity's plans for dealing with the crisis.  
  
"That traitor Lady Saturn deserves whatever Serenity and the gods have in store for her. " Setsuna declared callously when he had finished. "A shame that the child must die, though."  
  
"Setsuna, my dear," Chronos said slowly. "There is something I must tell you about that child." Hearing the deadly seriousness in his voice, Setsuna was immediately alert.  
  
"Yes, Grandfather?"  
  
"You know perfectly well that the Guardian of Time should never relay too much of the future to any mortal, but this is something I feel it is necessary for you to know."  
  
"I am listening…" Setsuna said warily.  
  
"I have seen the future, and it has told me that there will be a time when you will again be called upon to play the role of Sailor Pluto, and fight along side the soldiers of the sea and sky." Here he paused, looking over Setsuna to see how she was digesting this morsel of news.  
  
"Go on…" she prompted him, steeled to hear what he had to say.  
  
"Setsuna, Lady Saturn's child is the very heart of darkness. She can bring only destruction to this Kingdom. If the power she harbors is allowed to awaken, it could even tear Serenity from her throne, and put an end to Selene's bloodline forever. And yet I fear Serenity will not let the gods have that child."  
  
"Why not?" Setsuna demanded alarmed by what she was hearing. "If that child has the power to destroy her, why would Serenity not allow her to die as she should?"  
  
"The High Queen is compassionate to a fault, dear one." Chronos replied, shaking his head sadly. "I am afraid she will not be able to see the danger the child poses. She can only see her as the innocent victim of her parents' sins."  
  
"Then you must warn her!" Setsuna cried. "Warn her of what harm may come to her if the baby lives!"  
  
"I have, Setsuna! I can warn her no further. The choice is in her hands now! The most I can do for her is tell you of what danger could await her, and make certain that you warn Uranus and Neptune to remain alert as well." Chronos let his words sink in. Setsuna slowly nodded.  
  
"Yes, Grandfather. I shall tell them."  
  
And so the plans made were carried out. Setsuna warned her friends of the potential threat, and both promised to keep a careful watch over the kingdom, and call her when danger struck. Serenity used the Silver Crystal to banish the memories of Lady Saturn from Hades' head, and put the people of Saturn into a long slumber. The lesser Queens were informed of Lady Saturn's shame, and agreed that Saturn would no longer be a part of their Kingdom.  
  
And, as always, time passed. 


	20. Dark Heart

Chapter 20  
  
Dark Heart  
  
Several months later, on a night much like any other, the Queen of Saturn felt her womb constrict, and laid down upon her bed, fully prepared to labor on her own to have her child until death found them both. She did not realize that far away on the moon, Queen Serenity's senses were tuned for just such a signal. The very instant the first pain passed over Lady Saturn, Serenity knew that the time for her mission of mercy had come. At the time, she had been on her way to the throne room. Immediately, she changed her course, heading instead in the direction of her daughter's chambers.  
  
"Who is there?" Young Serenity called when a knock sounded at her chamber door.  
  
"Your mother, love." Serenity replied, keeping her tone carefully neutral. She could not afford to raise suspicion, not even within her own daughter. "May I come in? Are the Sailor Guardians with you?" She prayed not, for she knew that her daughter's protectors would be inclined to ask questions—questions that Serenity would not be able to answer.  
  
"Enter, my mother," the princess called back. "I am quite alone." Serenity opened the door, but did not cross the threshold. The princess was seated upon her bed, and it seemed she had not been doing much of anything. Serenity did not dwell upon this, of course. She had far more important matters on her mind.  
  
"I have urgent business to attend to on one of the outer planets," she told her daughter. "I do not know when I shall return, but it is quite possible I shan't be back until morning. Will you kindly inform Luna and Artemis of my absence?" The princess nodded shortly.  
  
"Yes, Mother, I shall," she agreed, and Serenity thought she detected a hint of impatience in the girl's voice. Of course, it could have just been her own anxiety that had caused her ears to detect what was not truly there. Managing a small smile, she blew her daughter a kiss, and closing the door behind her, took off down the hallway, heading for the Crystal Tower.  
  
Upon reaching the tower, Serenity quickly told the guards what she had told her daughter, saying that she would transport herself to the necessary location immediately after sharing a prayer with her celestial mother.  
  
"Please let no one into the Crystal Tower until I return," she commanded.  
  
"Yes, Majesty, of course," the guards answered, bowing as they held open the door for their Queen.  
  
Serenity was careful to lock herself within the Crystal Tower before anything else was done. Any soul who knew the Queen's intentions would surely move to stop her. They would call it blasphemy, and perhaps they would be right. Perhaps Serenity's actions were indeed profane; she could not be sure. All she could be sure of was that it felt right. It was something she knew she had to do, and she would not be convinced otherwise. But the Queen still loved Selene dearly, and genuflected before the goddess' shrine to pray before continuing.  
  
"My celestial mother," she whispered, "please know my love for thee, and forgive me if this act I am about to commit be a sin. If thou see it fit to do so, send me thy blessing, that I may pass this night in safety." With that, Serenity stood, and turned her back on Selene's shrine. The action sent her heart splashing into her stomach. Shame stirred within her, but she could not bring herself to turn back to the shrine. To perform the action she was about to while facing her celestial mother's shrine would be akin to spitting in the goddess' eye. She simply could not do that. So, with her back to Selene's most sacred shrine, Serenity let down her customary bunned-topped pony's tails—"dumpling tails" as her mother had called them—and shed her silver-white gowns. In place of her gown, she donned a garment of rags that sagged about her delicate frame. Serenity winced. The rough cloth would surely leave her skin chafed and raw. Is a disguise truly necessary? She wondered as she raised the hood of her costume over her silver head. All people upon Saturn now slumber. There would be none to recognize me. On the other hand, Serenity wanted to be certain that none would stop her in her quest. She did not even want Lady Saturn to recognize her at first. Gathering all the resolve she could muster, Serenity tugged down the hood of her costume so that it covered the Mark of Selene. Again, she felt the hot prick of shame, but she ignored it. She had to do this. She just had to. Summoning her power, the High Queen disappeared from the Crystal Tower.  
  
Serenity arrived on Saturn directly outside Lady Saturn's chambers. Already she could hear the doomed Queen moaning in pain as she labored. Serenity shuddered, her stomach churning dreadfully as she listened to the wretched woman's agony. I must do this. I must. Gathering her courage, the High Queen opened the door, slowly and gently as she once had when she had looked in on her sleeping daughter in her younger days.  
  
Within, the room was dark. Not a lamp had been lit. Yet Serenity could still make out the writhing, bucking form upon the bed to be Lady Saturn. Great wheezing breaths burst from her body, mingling with the moans filling the air. Serenity trapped her lower lip between her teeth, feeling the utmost sympathy for the traitor in spite of herself. Poor woman.  
  
Sensing another presence in the room with her, the former goddess struggled to sit up, quite a difficult task due to her swollen belly. In what little light she had let into the room by opening the door, Serenity could see that Lady Saturn's face was shining with sweat, and her dusky eyes glittered wildly. No doubt she had been driven half-mad with the pain.  
  
"Who is there?" Lady Saturn demanded breathlessly. "Who dares disturb me in my labors? Whoever you may be, be gone from my sight, lest I be forced to throw you out!" The woman's threat irritated Serenity.  
  
"You are hardly able to raise yourself from your pillow, yet you think that you could throw me from your bedchamber?" she snapped. "Calm yourself, my elder." The title by which Serenity addressed Lady Saturn stopped her cold. Elder? Lady Saturn was no longer a goddess, but a mortal woman. Why in Selene's name would she have referred to her as "my elder"? Yet, even as she asked this, she knew the answer. I can never think of her as anything except a goddess, she thought, somewhat sadly. Why can I not let go of such an image of her?  
  
Lady Saturn's eyes widened as the figure standing in her doorway lowered her hood, exposing the golden crescent birthmark upon her brow.  
  
"Serenity?" she exclaimed, incredulous. Serenity took her recognition as permission to enter, and did so.  
  
"For heaven's sake, you should light a lamp!" the High Queen said briskly, doing so herself. "Gods above, why any woman should wish to labor in the dark is beyond my realm of understanding!"  
  
"Your Majesty," Lady Saturn gasped as Serenity went to close the door once again. "If I may inquire, what in the name of the gods are you doing here?" Serenity turned toward the woman, her eyes cold and determined.  
  
"I am here to see that your child is born," she explained. "I am no midwife, but I shall help where I can. Lie back, elder." Lady Saturn obeyed, but the look upon her face clearly showed that she disapproved.  
  
"You should not be here, Majesty!" she protested, even as Serenity took a seat beside her bed.  
  
"I know," Serenity replied, "but I simply could not let your child die with you." At that statement, Lady Saturn's lips parted in a wide smile, and her eyes filled with tears of love and gratitude. Weakly, she raised a hand, and cupped the side of Serenity's face.  
  
"Dear child," she whispered, "may the gods bless you. You are as kind and benevolent as Selene herself. Showering such mercy upon a traitor such as myself." Hot anger boiled within Serenity. Harshly, she pulled away from Lady Saturn's tender display of appreciation.  
  
"Do not misunderstand my intentions, elder!" she said in her frostiest tone. "I have not come for your sake. I am hoping to spare the child your fate. She should not have to suffer for your sins. You, my elder, deserve whatever punishment the gods bestow upon you." For a moment, Lady Saturn looked hurt, and Serenity felt a stab of guilt, but her expression was quickly replaced by a look of resignation.  
  
"You are right, Serenity," she whispered. "Let it be as the gods will." Her sentence went flat as another wave of pain swept over her, releasing a pitiful moan. Serenity swallowed nervously. As the gods will…she thought. Please, let this path lead to prosperity, and not destruction.  
  
The night passed slowly. Lady Saturn labored tenaciously, and Serenity grew increasingly distressed as she tried to assist her, wishing with all her might that she could remember the princess' birth more clearly. It might have helped to remember what the midwife had done, so that her unpracticed hand could be more of a help and less of a burden. Of course, according to the midwife, the birth of Serenity's daughter had been relatively easy, or as much so as childbirth could be, and quite early in Lady Saturn's labors, it became clear that this birth would be a long and difficult one. Lady Saturn was dogged at first, but after several hours of what Serenity knew must be unbearable pain, she was soaked in sweat, trembling with exhaustion, and ready to give up.  
  
"Let it be, Majesty," she whispered. "It is clear to me that the gods want the both of us dead. You are truly a kind woman, but please do not defy them on my account."  
  
"Your child will live!" the Queen insisted stubbornly. "And she will grow into a healthy woman under my care!" Even as she said this, though, Serenity wondered if Lady Saturn could be correct. Did the gods truly want the child dead?  
  
When she thought that, Serenity almost gave up herself, but the thought of the child dying cold, hungry, and alone hardened her resolve. She spoke soothing words to Lady Saturn, and mopped her brow with a cool cloth. Hours later, Lady Saturn's daughter was born, a sickly, skinny little thing with violet eyes and wild black hair matted with the blood of her mother's womb. Upon seeing her, Serenity was struck by the resemblance the girl bore to Rei of Mars. If my own heart did not know so certainly whose child this was, she thought, I would have guessed that she was Princess Rei's sister, and not Setsuna's. But the child was Setsuna's sister. The same father had conceived them, but neither would ever know. They could not know.  
  
Serenity washed the babe, and swaddled her. Moments later, she stood before the window, looking out into the night. Lady Saturn lay in her bed, delirious from a childbirth fever. The child in the High Queen's arms squirmed, whimpering hungrily. Lady Saturn was far too weak to suckle her daughter, and Serenity's breasts had been dry for years, so the poor girl had not yet eaten. Serenity might have left in search of nourishment for the child, but that she could not bear to leave anyone to die alone, not even someone toward whom she bore as much resentment as she bore toward Lady Saturn. So she stood before the window, humming softly to the child to sooth her, and trying to concentrate on the fireflies winking in the trees, and not on Lady Saturn's harsh, shallow breathing. How pretty the fireflies look, Serenity thought as the tiny creatures that were native to Saturn floated through the night, piercing the darkness with brief pinpricks of golden light. Serenity had oft heard tales of the common men of Saturn, who went out at night to hunt their nocturnal game, with only the fireflies to guide them through the night.  
  
"Yes, little one," Serenity murmured. "Perhaps you shall be as a firefly, the only bit of light to come of this darkness surrounding my kingdom." I only hope you shall not be as the firefly that guides the hunter to his prey, an accomplice to the destruction of innocent lives.  
  
"Oh, my little firefly," Serenity sighed. "Poor little firefly. Torn from Mother before you can even taste her milk. Never will you know the woman who bore you…nor the man who sired you, nor even the sister with whom you share blood. Poor, poor creature." Some disturbing noises from Lady Saturn interrupted Serenity's one-sided sympathies.  
  
"Elder?" Serenity asked, turning to face Lady Saturn's bed, her eyes wide with alarm. Pain was etched all over the woman's face, and her skin had taken on a deadly grayish cast. Lady Saturn wadded up the sweat-soaked blanket in her fist, stretching the other toward Serenity.  
  
"H-H-Hota-taru…" she rasped. "My…Hota…S-Serenity…" Serenity felt her anger melting away, replaced by cold fear as she hurried to kneel at Lady Saturn's bedside, taking the woman's frail hand in her own.  
  
"Elder, what is it? What is the matter?" she asked in a quivering voice. Lady Saturn's eyes fluttered open, and focused on the Queen. She opened her mouth as if to answer, but a tortured cry cut off whatever she had been steeled to say. Serenity's heart twisted with fear.  
  
"Be at peace, my elder," she murmured soothingly. "I am here. Tell me what you need."  
  
"Serenity…" Lady Saturn barely whispered, her breasts heaving with each excruciating breath, "Please. Take care…of…my…Hotaru." With that, her chest fell still, her dark eyes closing forever. Her hand slipped from Serenity's falling toward the floor. In a daze, Serenity stood, wrapping her arms more tightly around the child, who had begun to cry.  
  
" 'Hotaru'," she whispered. "Why, I do believe your mother has named you, Firefly. That, at least, is one gift from your mother that will live forever. Your name will be the living link between you and your mother, Hotaru of Saturn." Serenity kissed Hotaru's brow, and felt warmth upon her own. Realization struck her, stinging like the blow of a knife. Slowly, she turned her eyes upon Lady Saturn. Sure enough, the sign of Saturn flared upon the dead woman's brow as her soul slowly slipped from her body. The Mark of Selene upon Serenity's brow had grown warm, reacting to the death of the royal woman. The natural way of things would dictate that Serenity should now bless the body of Lady Saturn in the name of Saturn and Selene to ask that Lady Pluto look upon her soul with favor. Once again, Serenity felt anger rising within her. She had been as good as told that her former brothers and sisters in the life beyond would not meet Lady Saturn with favor. To bless her body would be sheer blasphemy. She may have been able to defy the gods to save the traitor's innocent child, but she simply could not bless her body. Without a backward glance, Serenity turned on her heel, and left Lady Saturn's chambers, letting thoughts of the former goddess leave her mind forever.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Yayyyyyyyy! Chapter 20 is done! Only four chapters left! I'm so excited! I probably won't be finishing this before I go off to camp after all, but keep those reviews coming, and I should be done before you know it! 


	21. Guardian of Time

Chapter 21  
Guardian of Time  
  
It was a day of celebration throughout the Kingdom of the White Moon. It was eight   
days past the summer solstice, and Princess Serenity's sixteenth birthday. It was a very   
important day in the life of the reigning princess, for on the first full moon following her   
birthday she would have her coming of age ceremony. The princess' coming of age meant that   
she was fully trained, and ready to inherit the throne. It was official statement that as soon as   
the princess was wed, she would take the Silver Crystal from her mother's hand, and be crowned   
High Queen of the White Moon Kingdom.   
  
In honor of the princess' birthday, Queen Serenity was throwing a spectacular party at   
the Silver Palace. Every member of her court was invited, as were many of the noble families   
from the various planets. Setsuna longed to be among the guests. She longed to see the other   
Sailor Soldiers, to wish the princess a happy birthday, and to toast to the Queen's health and the   
long reign of the White Moon Kingdom. But alas, at the Gates of Time, she too was facing an   
important day in her life, and Chronos made it quite clear that there was no possible way that   
she could leave the Gates of Time now, not even for a quick visit to the Silver Palace to wish the   
princess well.   
  
"Your own training as Guardian of Time is now complete, dear one," he explained.   
Around his granddaughter's waist, the god of time fastened a silver chain from which hung   
many small silver keys.   
  
"What are these for?" Setsuna asked curiously, gently fingering one of the ornate keys.   
  
"They will allow a mortal to travel the time stream," her grandfather replied, standing.   
"Are you ready?" Setsuna glanced up in surprise.   
  
"Ready?" she repeated. "Ready for what?" Chronos smiled, and extended a hand.   
  
"For your own first journey through the time stream," he replied. "You cannot become   
the Guardian of Time without learning to travel the time stream. Are you ready?"  
  
"I suppose I am." Setsuna replied, slightly bewildered, and took her grandfather's hand.   
"Are we journeying to the past or the future?"   
  
"The past." Chronos answered. "Pass your hand over the Mirror, dear one. Order it to   
open the time stream for us." Setsuna was startled.   
  
"Me?" she asked in wonderment.   
  
"You are the one who wears the keys, my child." Chronos reminded her with an amused   
smile. "Time will listen to no one else." Setsuna felt color creep up her neck. The answer was so   
obvious that she was embarrassed that she had not thought of it herself. To cover her   
embarrassment, she focused on the Mirror of the Past, and raised a hand to it. Immediately   
foreign knowledge flowed into her, and she knew what she was to do.   
  
"Father of Time, open the gate to the fourth dimension for me. Guide me on my path to   
the past." As Setsuna spoke, the glass on the Mirror of the Past dissolved into a swirling black   
hole. Like the one that guided me to the Voices, she thought, feeling the familiar peace wash over   
her. Setsuna started to enter, then paused, and turned back to Chronos.   
  
"Are you coming, Grandfather?" she asked. The god of time smirked slightly.   
  
"Of course," he replied. "I'll not have my granddaughter getting lost in the time stream,   
wreaking havoc on the past. Why, Selene would have my head for upsetting the natural order.   
That is, unless Lady Pluto claimed it first, that she might take revenge upon me for losing the   
youngest daughter of her bloodline." Setsuna assumed a pained expression.   
  
"If you do not think me capable of navigating the time stream on my own, or visiting   
the past without disrupting the future, then why would you send me at all?"  
  
"Oh, I know that you are capable," Chronos told her, "but even the slightest disturbance   
in the past can destroy the future entirely."   
  
"And you believe I would cause such a disturbance?" Setsuna asked, unable to remove   
the hurt from her voice.  
  
"Not in the least!" Chronos assured her, sounding surprised by the idea. Setsuna was   
exasperated.   
  
"Then why—,"   
  
"There is someplace special I wish to take you in the past," he explained. "I trust you not   
to find it on your own."  
  
"…Oh…" Setsuna said, feeling more than a little confused. I declare, sometimes I feel as if   
confusing me is Grandfather's sole purpose in life, she thought, smiling a little.   
  
"Well," said she to her grandfather, "we best not keep the past waiting. Lead me, my   
grandsire, and I shall follow." With these words, Setsuna put her hand in his, and both entered   
the Mirror.  
  
***  
  
They came out of the time stream in a darkened room that Setsuna found to be oddly   
familiar. Although the air was warm and comforting, Setsuna found it difficult to slow the rapid   
rhythm of her heart due to the eerie waves of nostalgia sweeping through her.   
  
"I know this place," she whispered to Chronos. In the semi-darkness, she could just   
make out the sly grin upon his face.   
  
"I should hope you do," he answered. Setsuna did not even bother questioning his   
words. She knew her grandfather well enough by now to know that his meaning would become   
clear when he wanted it to, not any sooner or later. Flickers of movement in the corner of her   
eye, accompanied by the soft rustle of bed cloths, caught Setsuna's attention. They were in   
someone's bedchamber, a girl-child's judging by the size and shape of the sitting up in her bed.   
Setsuna knew the child also, but could not imagine who she was, nor from where she knew her.   
  
"Grandfather?" the child asked.   
  
"It is I, my dear one." Chronos replied, and the meaning of his earlier words was   
revealed to Setsuna. This is my bedchamber! She realized with a start. It is the one I shared with   
Haruka and Michiru when I was a girl, training at the Silver Palace. That child is my past self!  
  
"Who is that?" the child—Setsuna—asked, pointing at her future self.   
  
"I am you," the elder Setsuna replied. "I am who you will become." The child gasped.   
  
"Are you Sailor Pluto?" she asked in a whisper. Setsuna the woman was seized by a   
sudden panic. What was she to say? She was not Sailor Pluto, but the Guardian of Time. But the   
child could not know that. At eight years of age, Setsuna had believed herself destined to   
become Sailor Pluto, and she would not—could not—know differently until she was eighteen.   
But Setsuna could not lie, not even to herself. She shushed the child gently.   
  
"Sleep now," she told her younger self, prompting an indignant protest from the girl. As   
her grandfather chuckled and moved to tuck the child Setsuna into her bed, the woman   
struggled to sort her jumbled thoughts.   
  
Setsuna remembered that night. She had thought the appearance of her grandfather and   
her future self had been only a bizarre dream. Now that she knew the truth, she wondered how   
she ever could have believed such nonsense. Was I completely blind to the reality around me? She   
thought somewhat angrily. How could I ignore the obvious truth?   
  
Chronos must have sensed her conflict, for as he returned to her side after tucking the   
child into bed, he asked, "What vexes you, dearest granddaughter?"   
  
"I thought this was a dream," she replied coldly. "Now I wonder how I could have been   
so foolish." Setsuna could grandfather's face in the semi-darkness, but sensed that he was   
smiling kindly.   
  
"Her Majesty once said, 'What is meant to happen will'," he told her. "Never have I met   
a mortal with a greater understanding of destiny than the White Moon Kingdom's High   
Queen." Setsuna understood what he was telling her. All along, he had intended for her past self   
to believe that her appearance was a dream. That was what the child was meant to believe, and   
so nothing would convince her otherwise—nor would her future self try. Setsuna of Pluto was   
not stranger to the meaning of destiny, nor was she ignorant of the consequences to altering the   
past. Setsuna racked her brain, trying to unearth the memory of the events that had led up to   
the encounter with her future self. The task was a difficult one; she had not thought much about   
her days in training since learning her true destiny.   
  
An image of the past touched her. In her memory's eye, Setsuna saw herself as a child   
sitting beside Lady Moira in a large chair. The girl wore a piteous expression. The memory   
played out in silence for a moment as Setsuna struggled to recall what she and her mother had   
said. Suddenly, she heard herself speak.   
  
"She meant that you were born to her, so you were her own no matter what," the child   
was saying, her tone holding something akin to suspicion. Of course, Setsuna thought. I remember   
now. I was feeling badly because I had not begun to hear the Voices of the Dead. Mother said that it was   
not my fault, and that she would love me always, even while the Voices yet evaded me. Remembering   
that, Setsuna felt a stab of guilt. How could I forget something so important? She wondered.   
  
Setsuna suddenly felt very cold and lonesome as she remembered that moment from her   
childhood. Wrapping her arms around herself, she shivered, valiantly fighting the tears that   
threatened her. Mother told me I was too young to lose my innocence, she thought bitterly, and by the   
gods, she was right. I was too young, yet the only thing I wanted in the entire world was to become Sailor   
Pluto. Now I wish I could have kept my innocence forever, but alas, I had to meet my destiny someday.   
  
"Do not forget Mother's words, Setsuna," she told her past self. "She speaks only the   
truth." A strong arm wound its way around her waist, and drew her close.   
  
"It is time to leave, dear one." Chronos told her gently. Setsuna nodded her agreement,   
swallowing the lump that had risen in her throat. With a heavy heart, she turned her back upon   
her childhood.  
  
***  
  
Reentering the bridge-between-realms where the Gates of Time stood, Chronos turned   
to face his granddaughter, and their eyes locked. Setsuna held his gaze steadily, waiting   
patiently for him to speak.   
  
"Congratulations, granddaughter," he said. "You have passed your greatest test."   
Setsuna was startled.   
  
"Test?" she repeated. "Was that a test?"  
  
"It was. Normally, it is impossible for two of the same person even to exist in one time,   
much less speak to one another. The reason is that such an encounter could easily change the   
past, and inevitably the future, forever. That is the reason time travel is usually forbidden.   
Because your past self believed the encounter to be a dream, we were able to remain for a good   
amount of time without causing any kind of disturbance. Had you let the child know that it was   
real, or told her anything that would have led her to believe she was not destined to become   
Sailor Pluto, you would have begun to feel the distortions as the past changed forever. But you   
are wiser than that. You knew not to alter a word of your memory, and therefore, the past   
remained as it was supposed to be." Setsuna blinked in astonishment.   
  
"I…I only said what I felt to be correct," she stammered, somewhat agitated by the fact   
that she had just passed a test without even realizing that she was being tested. "It felt so   
natural." Chronos smiled.   
  
"As it should, dear one," he replied. "As it should." Bemused, Setsuna shook her head,   
turning the facts over in her mind, struggling to make sense of what she had been told. Slowly,   
her lips twisted into a half-smile that eventually spread into a wide grin.   
  
"Well," she said, beaming, "I have passed your test. What, pray tell, does that mean, and   
what am I to do next?"   
  
"It means that you are now ready to take my place as Guardian of the Sacred Gates."   
Chronos told her solemnly. "As for what you are to do next, well, I think I shall let you decide   
that." Setsuna's bubbling good spirits gave way to frustration. Once again, her grandfather was   
leaving her without guidance.   
  
You are the Guardian of Time now, she reminded herself impatiently. You should not need   
to be told what do in every situation. Now think carefully. There is something more that you must do and   
it is up to you to figure out what that something is.  
  
Setsuna closed her eyes, furrowing her brow in concentration. Let your heart lead you, she   
thought. Her plan worked. Immediately, she knew what she was to do. Tightening her grip on   
her Time Staff, Setsuna approached the Door to the Future, her step cautious and her gaze alert.   
Slowly and deliberately, she stretched a hand toward the door, and gingerly touched its great   
lock with the tip of one finger. Gradually, Setsuna relaxed and her touch became more tranquil.   
Her gloved fingers journeyed over the lock, exploring every curve and crevice on its surface. As   
she stroked the great iron lock, she suddenly noticed strange warmth radiating from the Door.   
It flowed from the lock to her fingertips, and traveled up her arm to spread through out her   
entire body. This is divine magic, she realized. I am borrowing power and knowledge from the gods.   
Then another thought occurred to her.   
  
Am I borrowing the power of the gods, she wondered, or am I becoming one myself? Am I   
turning into the Time Goddess?   
  
"Father of Time," she called, "unlock the Door to the Future for me! Let it be opened,   
that the secrets of the future may be revealed to me!" With a click, the lock opened and fell from   
the door, clattering noisily upon the nonexistent ground. Setsuna jumped back slightly,   
frightened by the show of power she had never known herself to possess. Almost immediately,   
her grandfather was at her side. Setsuna did not turn to face him, but she felt his fingertips in   
her back, gently prodding her toward the Door to the Future, which was now agar, just open   
enough to let a sliver of silver light shine through. Gathering her courage, Setsuna moistened   
her lips nervously and took a wary step towards the Door. Be not afraid, she told herself. It only   
reacted to your command. You have control over it, and it will obey you. The knowledge increased   
Setsuna's confidence a hundred-fold. Steadily and without fear, she reached out and pushed upon   
the Door to the Future. It swung open, revealing a pool of harsh white light. The magic coming   
off the pool was so great that Setsuna could actually hear it as a high-pitched whistle inside her   
head. Setsuna raised an arm in front of her face, shielding her eyes from the glare.   
  
…Wish to see… Setsuna drew in a sharp breath. The whistle of magic within her mind   
was beginning to fade. In its place, she heard a voice. Whether it was male or female, both or   
neither, Setsuna could not tell. For all she knew, it was the collective voice of every soul in   
existence. She could not tell whom the voice belonged to, but she knew she had to listen to it.   
She bid her mind be silent.  
  
…Wish to see…said the voice…what you wish to see…Tell me…what…you wish…to see…  
  
"Door to the Future!" Setsuna shouted. "Reveal to me the future of the White Moon   
Kingdom." Silence fell. The light faded. Slowly, Setsuna lowered her arm, and peered through   
the Door, where she knew she could find the future of the White Moon Kingdom.   
  
On the other side of the Door to the Future, Setsuna saw a woman dressed in a flowing   
silver white gown. Setsuna felt her breath catch as she watched the woman move gracefully   
about her chambers, for she was a breathtakingly beautiful creature. Slim and delicate, she   
nevertheless radiated such power that it would be difficult for anyone to regard her as anything   
less then a force to be reckoned with. Although she wore her long golden hair in the customary   
bunned pony's tails of the royal Lunarian women, and the Mark of Selene glowed clearly upon   
her brow, it was ultimately the woman's stance and manner that allowed Setsuna to recognize   
her as Princess Serenity. Like her mother, the reigning princess was surrounded with an   
otherworldly aura of peace and calm.   
  
"That is Princess Serenity!" she told her grandfather, smiling brightly. "Although now I   
suppose she would be called the Queen."   
  
"I suppose you are correct." Chronos replied absently. For a moment, Setsuna was put   
off by his tone, but dismissed her uncertainties quickly when a new figure appeared on the   
future's scene. A child of about three years of age raced into the Queen's chambers on chubby   
little legs, her arms stretched toward the golden-haired woman.   
  
"Mama!" the girl squealed happily as Queen Serenity collected her in her arms and held   
her close. Setsuna laughed, amused by the sight of the future High Queen standing in the middle   
of her chambers, her arms full with a squirming child.  
  
"That must be her heir! Oh, what a beautiful and small lady!" Setsuna said this in all   
sincerity, for the little girl was indeed a pretty thing. She was like a plump and rosy doll, with   
dusty pink hair, and eyes like twin rubies. As she studied the girl, Setsuna frowned. The child   
might have been lovely, but there was something missing.   
  
"Grandfather, why does Serenity's heir not bear the Mark of Selene?" she asked   
worriedly as Serenity kissed the child and set her down upon the bed.   
  
"That is not your concern, dear one. It is in the hands of the gods, and that is all you   
need know." Setsuna sighed and nodded, knowing better than to demand that he tell her the   
reason. She would learn someday, that she knew. She turned her attention back to the scene of   
the future, just in time to see the Queen's chamber door open a second time. Her jaw dropped.   
Standing in the doorway of Serenity's chambers was the most handsome man Setsuna had ever   
laid eyes on. He was tall and strong looking, with power in his stance and step. His hair was a   
sleek black cap, his eyes swirling pools of dark, beautiful blue. Setsuna felt her pulse racing as   
she watched him standing there. If she had been able to tear her eyes from the gorgeous man   
and look down, she would have seen her breast jumping with the rhythm of her heart. As it was,   
she did not look anywhere except at that beautiful, beautiful man. She couldn't have looked away   
had she tried.   
  
The man smiled, and Setsuna felt her mouth go dry. His smile, so full of pure love, only   
served to increase his splendor. Please, do not cease to smile, Setsuna thought. You are so lovely   
when you smile. The man did continue to smile as he moved toward the Queen and took her into   
his arms, lacing his fingers at the small of her back. Serenity returned his beam, her bright blue   
eyes beholding him with absolute adoration, and draped her arms about his neck.   
  
"Serenity, my love," he whispered gently, letting his eyes flutter closed as he lowered his   
forehead to the Queen's. His voice sent a delicious shiver throughout Setsuna, but his words   
were like a dagger in her heart.   
  
"That is the King," she whispered sadly as Serenity tipped her chin to accept her   
husband's kiss. Tears filled Setsuna's eyes as their mouths met with obvious passion. They love   
one another, she realized, her heart sinking like a stone. Gods, it is so obvious even a drunken dog   
could see the truth! Noticing the moisture in her eyes, Setsuna scrubbed at them furiously,   
determined not to cry. Do not be an idiot, she snarled at herself. You have no place hungering for   
any man! You are the Guardian of Time! You must not fall in love or lust! Setsuna forced her heart to   
slow itself, ordered her emotions to leave her. She once again focused on the future.   
  
"Oh, Endymion," the Queen murmured, resting her head against the King's shoulder, "I   
love you so much. Don't ever forget that I love you." Setsuna stiffened, feeling a cold shiver   
skitter up her spine.   
  
" 'Endymion'," she repeated. "I know that name from somewhere."  
  
"You are looking too far into the future," Chronos said suddenly, startling Setsuna. "Ask   
it to show you the era before the New Kingdom's rise." Setsuna faced her grandfather, wearing   
an expression of utter confusion.   
  
" 'New Kingdom'?" she repeated skeptically.   
  
"Ask it." Chronos ordered sharply. Setsuna shrugged, and turned back to the Door,   
prepared to ask what her grandfather had told her to, although some instinct told her she would   
not like what she would see.   
  
"Door to the Future, show me the era before the New Kingdom's rise!" The sight of the   
King and Queen locked in their loving embrace dissolved back into a pool of silver light, which   
rapidly gave way to another image of the future.   
  
Princess Serenity raced through the night, Luna and Artemis at her heels, her four   
guardians following close behind. Or at least, that was who the crowd appeared to be at first   
glance. At second glance, Setsuna realized they could not be the princess and the Sailor   
Guardians, because the girl who appeared to be Serenity did not even bear the Mark of Selene.   
Furthermore, they were all dressed in the most ridiculous attire Setsuna had ever seen. No, they   
could not be the princess and her Sailor Soldiers. But then, if they were not, then who were   
they? And whom were the two cats running as if their lives depended on it with those five girls   
who bore such a strong resemblance to Serenity, Mina, Rei, Mako, and Ami? As Setsuna   
watched them running, the girl who looked like Serenity pulled something from her pocket, and   
held it high above her head.   
  
"Moon Cosmic Power, Make UP!" she shouted. What an odd phrase, Setsuna thought.   
The first part sounds like the words that Queen Serenity would use to activate the Silver Crystal, but the   
second part sounds like what a Sailor Soldier would use to transform herself. As if the familiar words   
coming from the mouth of the strange girl were not enough of a shock for Setsuna, in the next   
moment, the girl's bizarre clothing was replaced by a Sailor Soldier's uniform of red and blue. In   
the center of her tiara, rather than an oval jewel, there was an upright crescent, not unlike the   
Mark of Selene. The other four girls followed suit, using wands to change their odd garments to   
the familiar uniforms of the Sailor Guardians.   
  
Setsuna could no longer doubt that the four girls were indeed Princess Serenity's   
guardians. The girl who looked like Mina had called upon the planet Venus to transform. The   
Rei look alike had called out to Mars. Mako and Ami had called for Jupiter and Mercury   
respectively. They were most certainly the same girls that she had known for years. Knowing   
that, Setsuna was a bit more willing to believe that the two felines could in fact be Artemis and   
Luna. But then, who was the fifth girl, the one who looked so much like Princess Serenity?   
  
The images swirled again, and Setsuna saw the same golden-haired girl lying bruised   
and beaten on the icy ground as snow whirled around her. Her red and blue uniform was dirtied   
and torn, and Setsuna could tell she had nearly reached the limit of her power, but she gritted   
her teeth, and forced herself to stand. For an instant, her beautiful face contorted with pain, but   
she stubbornly set her jaw and faced her enemy, her blue eyes hard as diamonds.   
  
"There is no beauty in a world that is completely still!" she shouted above the roar of the   
icy wind. The face of the brooch on her collar opened. The air in front of her chest began to   
glow, and there appeared a large, shining silver stone.   
  
"Sailor Moon!" a voice Setsuna recognized as Venus' screamed. "If you use the Silver   
Crystal, you'll die!"   
  
"I won't let her die!" Uranus' voice declared fiercely.   
  
"We have to protect her!" Mars cried. Silver Crystal? Setsuna thought, her heart racing   
madly. This girl they call Sailor Moon can use the Silver Crystal. It was more than Setsuna could   
comprehend. The girl could use the Silver Crystal. Furthermore, her safety had seemed to be   
the first thing on the minds of Venus, Uranus, and Mars. Setsuna could not see them, but their   
tones were enough to bring her to that conclusion, and something told her that any of the other   
Sailor Soldiers who were there would be of a similar mind frame. Truly, based on that   
knowledge, the only person the strange golden-haired girl could be was…  
  
"No. That could not be the princess." Setsuna said without much confidence. "Could it?"  
  
"You ought to know the answer to that question." Chronos said quietly. Setsuna did   
know the answer. But how could it be so? It simply made no sense!  
  
"What is she doing in the uniform of a Sailor Soldier? And I saw that she did not bear   
the Mark of Selene! What is the meaning of this?" As if in answer to her question, the images   
swirled once more.   
  
Princess Serenity, clad in a pink nightdress, sat upon her bed, her elbows propped up on   
the windowsill with her chin in her hands. There was look of great sorrow in her eyes as she   
stared silently at the night sky. Luna leapt up onto the bed beside her.   
  
"You're looking at the moon again," she told her mistress. It was a statement, not a   
question. Serenity nodded.   
  
"Yeah," she answered, her voice sounding very far away. "What was it like back then,   
Luna?"   
  
"Back then?" Luna repeated as if she did not know what Serenity was talking about,   
although Setsuna somehow got the impression that she did.  
  
"Yeah. You know, what was it like before…well…you know…" the princess trailed off,   
and pressed her lips together tightly. Although she never took her eyes from the sky, Setsuna   
could still see that they were coated with tears.   
  
"It was lovely." Luna answered sadly. "The Silver Palace was large and beautiful, and   
there were great parties and celebrations…" then Luna, too, was silent.   
  
"Was I happy?" Serenity asked in a whisper. Luna turned bright orange eyes upon her   
mistress and cocked her head, her expression one of concern.   
  
"What's the matter, Usagi-chan?" she asked.   
  
"I don't know," Serenity sighed. "It's just that…well, the moon was my home. There   
were people I loved with all my heart there. It will always be a part of me, but I can hardly   
remember any of it. All I really remember is that I loved it all, and that I was happy. I want to   
feel happy like that again. I want to go back to the moon and have things be the way they were   
again, even if I can't remember the way things were, because I want that happiness back. Then,   
on the other hand, I'd be leaving behind a different kind of happiness, the kind I have here on   
Earth. Whenever I think that, I wish I could go back to the days before I knew about any of   
this. But then I realize I would be living a lie. The moon, and everything connected with it, is a   
part of me, and I can't escape the truth. When I think that, I go back to wishing things could go   
back to the way things used to be, back when I lived on the moon. Then, well, the cycle starts   
all over again, and I'm left not knowing what in Selene's name I want anymore, and then I feel   
like a part of me has died. I'm sorry. I'm not making any sense, am I?" Luna shook her coal black   
head and crawled into Serenity's lap.   
  
"You're making perfect sense, Usagi-chan," she declared. "Sometimes, I feel the same   
way." Serenity sighed again and picked up the royal advisor, cuddling her against her breast.   
She turned her eyes back to the sky, and for a long moment, all was silent.   
  
"Luna," Serenity began in a small voice, "did my mother love me?"   
  
"She died for you, Usagi-chan." Luna said gravely. "Doesn't that prove it?"   
  
Luna's dark words were the last straw for Setsuna. Without waiting to hear the   
princess' reply, she slammed the Door to the Future shut, and pressed her back to it as if she   
were afraid it would try to force its way open and force more scenes from the future upon her.   
Setsuna would not have that. She had seen all she could bear, and it had left her cold and sick   
with fear.   
  
"Something is wrong," she said, somehow surprised by the way her voice was quivering.   
"Something is terribly wrong." Trembling, she slowly made her way to the Window to the   
Present, not even knowing why she was going that way, but determined to find the answers to   
the frantic questions flying through her mind. Why was Princess Serenity fighting in the   
uniform of a Sailor Soldier? Why could she not remember the moon? Why had Luna called her   
by that strange name—what was it? Usagi-chan. And what did she mean saying that Queen   
Serenity had died?   
  
Setsuna suspected she was half-mad from fear. The journey to the Window seemed to   
take hours, even though her logical mind told her that she was well outside the influence of   
time. At last she reached her destination. Setsuna practically fell upon the window, pushing it   
open with a clumsy hand, so desperate she was to encounter the answers waiting on the other   
side. The sight that met her eyes might have stopped her heart.   
  
Battle. Death. The Silver Palace was under attack. Uranus and Neptune faced off against   
an entire regiment of enemy soldiers. Their expressions were determined, but their situation   
was grim. They had their magic, their talismans, and their will to protect the White Moon   
Kingdom on their side, but against so many soldiers, even their celestial powers seemed   
insignificant, weak. Then Setsuna saw Venus, locked in a duel with a white-haired young man.   
Setsuna knew the Crystal Sword was deadly placed in Venus' skilled hand, but her opponent   
seemed just as skilled. He calmly fended off the Sailor Soldier's angry blows, quickly wearing   
her down. The image shifted again. Princess Serenity ran from the palace, gripping the hand of   
a handsome young man. Setsuna recognized the man. He was the one the Door to the Future   
had shown her. His name was Endymion, and he would reign at Serenity's side as King when   
she became the High Queen. Now, though, he urged her to run faster, reminded her that they   
had to find Lady Beryl before she found Serenity's mother. Meanwhile, more enemy soldiers   
stormed the Silver Palace, reminding one another of their orders: find the Queen and bring her   
before the Empress. Find Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion, and take them to Lady Beryl.   
Setsuna clenched her fists, immediately knowing what she had to do. Kill the Sailor Soldiers,   
and anyone else who got in their way.  
  
"I have to fight."   
  
"No, Setsuna." Chronos answered. "You mustn't."   
  
"Grandfather, the Queen is in danger. The Sailor Soldiers are hopelessly outnumbered. I   
have to help them."  
  
"You would be killed." Setsuna never took her eyes off the scene being played out before   
her.   
  
"That is a risk I shall have to take," she replied stubbornly. "I cannot simply sit here and   
watch while the White Moon Kingdom falls to ruin before my eyes!"   
  
"Well, you cannot very well leave!" Chronos shot back. "You are the Guardian of Time   
now, and are forever bound to these Sacred Gates!"   
  
"I am not bound yet, Grandfather!" Setsuna countered angrily. "I care not what you say,   
I am not bound until the time of your Passing!"   
  
"Setsuna!" Chronos shouted. "Look upon me!" There was no wrath in his voice, but   
enough power to make Setsuna's blood run cold. She turned to face him.   
  
She screamed.   
  
Sounds of the battle in progress on the moon, floating to her ears from the still-open   
Window, faded into silence as she stared in horror at the god of time.   
  
All her life, just like the rest of her family, Chronos had retained a youthful appearance.   
Members of the royal lines ceased to age physically once they reached full adulthood. Oh, their   
bodies weakened some as the years slipped by, as did their power, but never would a line or a   
wrinkle mar their youthful faces, nor a streak of gray appear in their hair. Gods never aged at   
all. Never, that is, until the moment of their Passing. Then, what would have been years' worth   
of aging for a common mortal appeared upon the god in mere minutes.   
  
Setsuna felt her legs turn to water beneath her. Shivering, she sank to the ground-that-  
was-not-there, never taking her gaze off her grandfather. Her mouth hung open in silent horror,   
and tears cascaded down her cheeks in waterfalls. For looking upon him now, Chronos appeared   
to be a very old man.   
  
Setsuna vehemently shook her head. "No. It cannot be. Grandfather, we are not touched   
by time here!" Chronos regarded her sadly.   
  
"The last time I left these Sacred Gates, I returned with less than an hour remaining in   
the world of men. I was able to remain only because you had not been made into the Time   
Goddess yet. Now that you have passed your final test, there is absolutely nothing to stop me   
from Returning."   
  
"Grandfather, please say it is not so! If I cannot help the Sailor Soldiers fight, then they   
will be killed, and the Kingdom of the White Moon will most certainly fall to ruin! I must help   
them! Please, Grandfather!"   
  
"I am no longer your grandfather!" Chronos snapped. "I am only a god Returned!" His   
words filled Setsuna with a fear unlike any she had ever known. Her grandfather was truly   
leaving her! She would be bound to the Gates of Time, and she would not be able to leave ever   
again, even to help the Sailor Soldiers fight.  
  
"Please, Grandfather," she whispered. "I do not want it to be this way."   
  
"Neither do I, dear one," he admitted, "but destiny never leaves us with any sort of   
choice. I'm sorry I could not protect you from this pain."  
  
"Oh, Grandfather…" Chronos smiled sadly.   
  
"I love you, Setsuna. I always will." And then he was gone, Returned to the Realm of   
Gods.   
  
"Grandfather?" Setsuna cried frantically. "CHRONOS!!" Left alone at the Sacred Gates,   
the Guardian of Time broke down, and wept, although she knew the loss of her grandfather was   
not the end of her horror. Slowly, regretting it with all her heart, Setsuna turned back to the   
Window to the Present.   
  
The fall of the White Moon Kingdom was at hand.   
  
******************************************************************************  
Three chapters left! Aren't you all so happy for me? This is the closest I've ever been to   
finishing a story in my life! Anyway, keep reviewing, and stay tuned for Chapter 22! 


	22. Alone With Destiny

Chapter 22  
  
Alone With Destiny  
  
Setsuna did not watch the destruction of her former home through the Window to the Present. To see it as it was happening would hurt too much. Besides, she did not even know who the enemy was, or why they were attacking. She had to know that before she could even think of watching the battle itself. With these thoughts in her head, Setsuna turned to the Mirror to the Past.  
  
"Mirror to the Past," she cried-or rather, croaked-, "reveal to me the events that resulted in such destruction." Of course, the Mirror obeyed. It had no choice. Setsuna, goddess of time, was its mistress now, and it was bound to abide by her. Just as I am bound to the Gates of Time, she thought angrily. I have no choice but to stay here and watch as my home is shattered. Because she knew she had no alternative, Setsuna sat in helplessly subservient silence, and watched the White Moon Kingdom's demise, weeping every moment.  
  
Terrans. The ones attacking the White Moon Kingdom were Terrans. The young man whom Setsuna had seen running across the palace grounds with Princess Serenity was her lover, the crown prince of Terra, Endymion. Setsuna soon learned that Princess Serenity had sneaked off to Terra one night in the guise of a commoner, and by some chance, met with the crown prince. Soon, the two were in love, and Serenity revealed her true identity to Endymion.  
  
It is no wonder his name sounded so familiar, Setsuna thought bitterly. Serenity's lover is the crown prince of Terra. Oh, Princess, you are an idiot.  
  
But, of course, Princess Serenity was no idiot. Setsuna, having known the reigning princess her entire life, could certainly confirm that fact. She had not gone down to Terra with the intention of falling in love. Yet fall in love she did-and so did her four guardians. When, one night, Mars rallied the Sailor Soldiers to follow the princess down to Terra, she encountered Jadeite, one of Prince Endymion's four bodyguards. Soon she, too, was in love. That was the way of things with each of the Sailor Guardians. Each met with one of the prince's bodyguards, and each fell in love. They were all happy, the Terrans and the Moon Kingdom royalty alike. How could they have realized that their newfound happiness was setting the stage for the greatest tragedy they would ever encounter? They could not have. Yet Setsuna was angry with them as she watched them all kiss and dream of futures in the arms of their lovers. She was angry with them, and cursed their blindness.  
  
"How?" she sobbed, slamming a fist against the invisible floor. "How could she allow this to happen?" Of course, no one answered. No one ever answered Setsuna's questions.  
  
Of course, Serenity and the others knew that their loves could not last. No one who was loyal to Queen Serenity was allowed to come in contact with anyone from the Kingdom of Terra. Such were the terms of the ancient promise made by the Selene and the ruling gods of Terra. Though it pained their hearts to admit it, Serenity and the others knew they would have to give up their loves eventually. What they did not know was that a Terran noblewoman by the name of Lady Beryl had sided with the evil Empress Metallia, and was planning to rally the people of Terra against the Moon Kingdom. Lady Beryl kidnapped Endymion's bodyguards, and turned them against not only their prince, but also their lovers from the Moon Kingdom. Beryl moved on to murder Endymion's family, and on Princess Serenity's sixteenth birthday, she and her soldiers stormed the Moon Kingdom.  
  
Setsuna watched the resulting battle through the Mirror as well; it had already ended in the present. But the horror she felt as she watched her friends fighting was no less knowing the fighting was over. She knew her friends would not win their battles, but would die in service of Serenity. Setsuna did not want to watch them fight their desperate battles, only to watch them die in pain, but something told her she would have to. So she gathered her courage, and forced herself to keep her eyes upon the Mirror as Mercury's former lover murdered her in her chambers. She did not look away as Neptune prepared to attack the regiment of Terran soldiers, but was viciously cut down and tossed aside like a broken doll before she could even gather her power. Setsuna stared fixedly at the Mirror as each of her friends fought valiantly against the Terrans, their faces all identical masks of pain and confusion. Each wanted to take time to mourn her losses, but knew she had to go on fighting for the sake of the Kingdom. The Sailor Guardians each fought with their lovers and were killed. Uranus followed the soldiers who had slaughtered her own lover, and fought with them. They killed her, too. The bloodshed was sickening. The Terrans struck down even the Sailor Soldiers families, Haruka's young sister included. Meanwhile, Princess Serenity ran for her life across the palace grounds with the only Terran who had not defied the gods by breaking the peace with between the Moon Kingdom and Terra: her lover, Endymion.  
  
Endymion and Serenity searched frantically for Lady Beryl, desperate to keep her away from the Queen. Neither realized that it was the Empress who was seeking the princess' mother, not Lady Beryl. Lady Beryl was seeking the prince and his princess-and they ran straight into the noblewoman's trap. Both were tortured mercilessly. Setsuna grimaced, hearing their cries of pain as clearly as if she had been there. She watched in suspense as Lady Beryl raised Endymion's sword over the quivering princess, prepared to rid the world of her once and for all, but it would not be. Endymion threw himself over his love's body, and took the blade himself. Having traded his life for hers, the Terran prince died in Serenity's arms. Serenity wept for her lover, blessed his body in the name of Terra and Selene, then took up his sword and drove the blade deep into her breast, piercing her grieving heart and ending her life.  
  
That was when the Queen showed herself. With her daughter's death, Queen Serenity called upon the power of the Silver Crystal and sealed away Metallia, Beryl, and all their followers. Then, with her last ounce of power, Serenity collected the souls of Luna, Artemis, and the royal children, and sent them one thousand years into the future, that they might be reborn. With that done, the good Queen breathed her last and died, cold and alone among the ruins of her Kingdom.  
  
As Setsuna soon learned, Lady Saturn's child had also played a part in the destruction. After the Queen's death, her planetary magic awakened, and she became the Sailor Soldier of Silence, Sailor Saturn. With one swing of her Silence Glaive, Sailor Saturn brought down the rest of the White Moon Kingdom. Every planet in the solar system save Terra was reduced to a barren wasteland, a place where life could no longer exist.  
  
After showing her this, the Mirror to the Past went dark. Setsuna stared blankly into its shadowy depths, trying desperately to process what she had just seen. She remembered a time from her childhood, a moment she had twice forgotten, and now, twice recalled.  
  
They are both the commanders of mortals and gods alike, she heard Chronos say. Both are equally mysterious, and sometimes, equally dangerous. Love and destiny, that was what he was speaking of. Love and destiny, the two ruling forces of the universe, were wonderful, mysterious, and oh, so dangerous.  
  
"Great gods," Setsuna whispered, "how many times must my innocence be lost?" Of course, she knew the answer to that: only once, when she met her true destiny. Setsuna laughed bitterly. She had thought her innocence was lost the day she had formed her attack, almost killing her mother. Then, the same thoughts had occurred to her the first time she had seen death, and the first time she truly killed with her own power. Then, once more, she had thought her innocence lost when she learned of her destiny at the Gates of Time. Four times she had bid goodbye to her innocence. Four times she had been wrong. This time, here and now, the loss of her innocence was real. Because here and now, at the Sacred Gates, Setsuna, goddess of time, realized her true destiny: to watch helplessly as everything she held dear was destroyed.and to understand.  
  
Setsuna did understand. She understood it all. Empress Metallia had hated Selene and all her descendants. Lady Beryl had lusted after Prince Endymion for much of her life. Serenity and the Sailor Guardians had loved Endymion and his bodyguards, and the Terrans had loved them back. Uranus and Neptune had loved one another. The Sailor Soldiers had loved the Princess and the Queen. The Queen had loved her daughter, and all of her people. Hatred, lust, and jealousy had prompted Lady Beryl and Metallia to unleash their evil upon Terra and the White Moon Kingdom. Love had impelled everything else. It had been with Uranus as she fought to defend the Queen and avenge Neptune's death. It had been in the hearts the Sailor Guardians as they clashed with their former lovers to save Serenity, demanding to know why they had been betrayed. Love had been Prince Endymion's guide as he threw himself over Princess Serenity, taking the blade and saving her life, and it burned strongly enough within Serenity that she had chosen to die rather than live without it. And of course, love was burning at the very core of Queen Serenity's soul when she had used the Silver Crystal, giving up her own life to save her daughter, and all the royal children.  
  
Yes, Setsuna understood all of this-and she hated that. The knowledge hurt her more deeply than anything had ever hurt her before. This could have been prevented, she thought, sobbing miserably. This devastation could have been avoided if only Princess Serenity had remained on the moon where she belonged. It might have been avoided if Mars had not followed her down to Terra. Sweet Selene, it might even have been prevented if Queen Serenity had just let the gods have Lady Saturn's child! This did not have to happen! It could have been eluded! Yet, even as she thought this, she knew it was not true. Nothing could have altered the White Moon Kingdom's fate. This was destiny. Nothing could win against destiny.  
  
For the first time since she had foreseen the destruction of the White Moon Kingdom in her dreams, the Guardian of Time felt weariness overtake her. Unable to fight it, Setsuna sprawled upon the nonexistent ground and was still.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Two chapters left! Wow! I'm actually going to finish this! 


	23. Through the Door to the Future

Chapter 23  
Through the Door to the Future  
  
Setsuna did not know how long she lie there, alone at the Gates of Time. Of course, it   
hardly mattered at all. There was no such thing as time where she was. A blessing, Setsuna's   
subconscious mind thought. With no limit to her time, there was no reason for her to awaken   
and face the horror she knew awaited her.   
Setsuna…Setsuna. The deep voice probed the depths of Setsuna's dormant mind, gently   
drawing her back to consciousness. Even in sleep, she resisted.   
No, she thought in desperation. I cannot wake! I do not want to!   
You will have to awaken sometime, Setsuna dearest. Now be a good girl and open your eyes.  
No.   
Come now, Setsuna.   
No!   
"Setsuna! Wake up!" The voice now held a note of concern. It was coming from above   
her now, and Setsuna realized that she had lost. Moaning softly, the Guardian of Time stirred,   
and let her garnet eyes flutter open. Chronos' upside-down face looked down upon her from   
above. He had been kneeling over her, gently cradling her head on his lap. Now, he smiled with   
relief and tenderly smoothed her brow.   
"You should not be sleeping at your post, dear one," he scolded mildly. "That could   
cause some problems. Besides, the goddess of time is not supposed to need rest." Setsuna blinked   
hard, trying to clear her head. Was this all that awaited her? Why had she been so frightened of   
waking? Then, in a flash, her memories came rushing back to her. Battle. Death. Destruction.   
"The Kingdom!" she gasped, bolting upright. "Oh, mighty gods! What has become of the   
Kingdom?" Ignoring the dizziness that surged through her, Setsuna launched herself to her feet   
and raced toward the Window to the Present, falling to her knees before it.   
"Show me the Kingdom of the White Moon!" she ordered, and the Window obeyed. It   
showed to her a cold and desolate moon, its surface littered with dead bodies and the crumbling   
remains of the once majestic Silver Palace.   
"What of Pluto?" she demanded, and the Window showed her what was once her home   
planet. Pluto was even colder and bleaker than the moon. It was a solid, airless block of ice,   
where nothing could ever live. This is horrifying, she thought, even more so than I imagined.   
"Where are the Sailor Soldiers?" she pleaded. "Where is the princess?" Nothing. The   
Window to the Present revealed nothing but darkness. Setsuna, who had thought herself empty   
of tears, found she was weeping bitterly once more.   
"You will not see the princess or the Sailor Soldiers yet." Chronos explained. "It will be   
one thousand years yet before they are reborn." One thousand years, she thought. One thousand   
years, which I will spend at these accursed Gates, watching as people are born and die, year after year.   
What a wretched way to spend eternity.   
"I dreamt of this." Setsuna whispered sadly.   
"I know."  
"I could have stopped this, Grandfather. If I had only told you or the Queen about my   
dreams, none of this would have happened."   
"You know there was nothing you could have done, Setsuna. It was destiny." Chronos   
told her soothingly. Then, as a reluctant afterthought, he added, "And you know I am no longer   
your grandfather." Setsuna sighed miserably.   
"Yes, I know," she conceded. "I just…I just do not wish to be left alone." Chronos came   
up behind the woman, gripping her shoulders gently.   
"You will not be left alone, my dear one. I will always be with you, watching over you,   
just like a good father." Setsuna flinched in surprise, and turned her confused gaze upon the god   
of time.   
" 'Father'?" she repeated warily. Chronos nodded, smiling warmly.   
"As Guardian of Time, you have no earthly family, but no earthly family does not mean   
no family at all. I took you into my care, and trained you as the Time Goddess. I fostered you,   
and in a sense, 'fathered' you, that you might take my place. Some day, when you die leaving   
behind an appointed heir who is fully ready to inherit your post—and I doubt not that day will   
come—you will be regarded as your heir's mother, and I as her grandfather." Setsuna was not   
quite sure she understood, but was more than certain that it would become clearer to her as the   
years passed. Setsuna sighed heavily. She wanted to understand it all now, not later.   
"Chronos, what are you even doing here?" she asked. "I thought you said that you would   
not be allowed to return to the Sacred Gates after returning to the Realm of Gods?"  
"Selene granted me my request to return to you this one time," he replied. "I have come   
to warn you."   
"Warn me? About what?"  
"About Lady Saturn's child." Setsuna groaned, rolling her eyes.   
"It is a bit late for that now, Chronos. The Kingdom is gone, and Lady Saturn's child is   
dead, as are the other children of the goddesses."   
"But they will be reborn," Chronos reminded her, "Lady Saturn's child included. I   
wanted to warn you that you must not let Sailor Saturn awaken, or the same fate that met the   
White Moon Kingdom will be brought upon Terra."  
"But what can I do? I am bound to these Sacred Gates, and can no longer fight as Sailor   
Pluto."  
"Did you not notice your Garnet Orb resonating with Sailor Saturn's awakening?"  
"…No…" she admitted slowly.   
"Keep a careful watch over that talisman of yours, dear one. It is quite a remarkable   
little thing."   
Setsuna sighed again. There was so much she did not yet understand. She still needed   
Chronos to guide her along her path. But she knew that could not be. There were some things   
she would just have to figure out on her own. Laying a tentative hand upon her 'father's',   
Setsuna raised her gaze to meet his.   
"Will I ever see you again?" she asked softly, hopefully. He had been allowed to return   
to the Gates once after his Passing. Could it happen again? Chronos regarded her with love in   
his eyes and sadness in his smile.   
"I am always here for you to call upon, my dear one. But I cannot say if ever we shall   
meet face-to-face again." That had not been what Setsuna wanted to hear, but she knew she had   
no choice but to accept it. She gripped the Time God's hand, and touched her lips to his knuckle.   
"I love you, Chronos," she whispered. "I did not get the chance to say so earlier, but it is   
true."   
"Although I got the chance to say it," Chronos said, "I will say it again for good   
measure. I love you, Setsuna." Setsuna drew in a shuddering breath, desperate to dam the fresh   
flow of tears that threatened her.   
"So," she said quietly, "what am I to do now?" She could scarcely bear the thought of   
spending the next millennium watching generations live and die until at last, her princess and   
friends were reborn. Even worse was the thought that even after they were reborn, she should   
never be allowed to see them again.   
Chronos knelt beside his 'daughter', and drew her into his arms. Setsuna clung to him   
tightly, wanting never to let him go. She did not want to be left cold and alone, with none to   
hold her and comfort her when she cried. But I am not a child any longer, she reminded herself. I   
have grown up. Throughout her life, she had told herself such things too many times to count.   
This time, though, it was not in disgust. She was simply stating a fact—a fact that it was time   
for her to face.   
"What am I to do now?" she sighed into the Time God's chest. Chronos rocked the   
woman gently back and forth, and kissed the crown of her dark green head.   
"I think I shall let you decide that," he whispered into her hair, and without warning, he   
was gone. Setsuna almost fell on her face, so startled she was by the loss of his arms around her,   
but she caught herself, and stared placidly into the air where he had once been.   
"Goodbye, my father," she murmured, and knew it was forever. "I love you. And I know   
what I am to do." Picking herself off the ground-that-was-not-there, Setsuna collect her Time   
Staff, and approached the Door to the Future. The great iron lock lie at her feet; it had not been   
put back on the Door. Setsuna did not bother to do so now. Rather, she gripped the knob, and   
pushed the Door open. Silver light poured over her, but she did not squint or shield her eyes.   
"My father, Chronos!" she called. "Open the gates to the fourth dimension for me! Guide   
me on my path to the future!" The pool of light swirled into darkness, and Setsuna stepped   
calmly into its sable depths. The darkness was cold, just like Setsuna's heart. Letting the icy   
shadows caress her skin, Setsuna traveled deep into the world beyond the darkness, a world like   
nothing she had ever known. Setsuna was not afraid. The world she had once known was gone   
forever, lost to time.  
  
Setsuna found her way through the time stream without any guide, emerging upon the   
frozen world that was Terra in the early thirtieth century. It was a cool, quiet world. All sound   
was muted by the snow and ice that encased Terra's people as they slept. Setsuna inhaled   
deeply, drawing in a lungful of cold, clean air. The air tasted good, fresh and real, not at all like   
the air she breathed at the Gates of Time. Setsuna almost wished things could remain this way   
forever, but she quickly pushed such thoughts aside. This frozen world could not last. She knew   
that all too well. Besides, she was not here to live. She was here for one purpose, and one   
purpose only.   
At that moment, some soft noises coming from not too far away caught Setsuna's   
attention. The Guardian of Time stopped, listening carefully. Voices. Those were voices that she   
heard. In an instant, she recognized whose voices she had to be hearing. They could belong to   
no one else. She followed the voices, her step hurried.   
Just as she had suspected, the voices belonged to the children of the goddesses. Uranus,   
Neptune, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion, and even a girl   
she recognized was Sailor Saturn stood before her in plain sight, talking and laughing with one   
another. She should have been overjoyed to see her friends and princess alive. She should have   
hurried to meet them, greeting them with joyful smiles, but she did not. She did not even   
question Sailor Saturn's presence. She hung back, watching them. Quietly watching. She had   
traveled well beyond feeling.   
"Wow." Jupiter remarked. "A thousand years really flew by, didn't they?" Neptune   
chuckled.   
"I hardly even noticed them passing," she agreed teasingly, which brought giggles from   
the others.   
"Oh, the earth is just as I remember it!" Venus gushed dramatically.   
"Except it's covered in ice." Mars muttered under her breath. Venus made a face at the   
Soldier of War.   
"You know that's not what I mean. Look! Except for the ice, Tokyo is just the same as it   
was a thousand years ago." Uranus regarded the frozen city thoughtfully, and finally nodded in   
agreement.   
"I can see what you mean, Venus. When I was a kid, I'd always imagined the future   
would be swarming with robots and flying cars."   
"The planet has been frozen for a thousand years." Mercury pointed out. "There hasn't   
been enough time for such vast technological advances."  
"But there will be." Serenity declared, her voice soft and tinged with sorrow. "Once the   
world awakens, there will be time."   
"Once the world awakens…" Endymion repeated. His deep voice added power to the   
words, and cast a solemn cloud over the gathering. For a long moment, they all stood in silence,   
reflecting upon the events that had led up to this moment. Endymion slid an arm around his   
wife's waist and drew her close. At last, the sober mood lifted when Sailor Saturn lifted her   
head, and scanned the group with great violet eyes.  
"Hey, wait a minute!" she exclaimed. "We're not all here! Where's Sailor Pluto?   
Shouldn't she be with us?"   
No, Setsuna wanted to say. Sailor Pluto should not be with you. She is dead. Only the goddess   
of time remains now. But she did not speak thus.   
"I am here," she said as an alternative. The prince, princess, and the Sailor Soldiers   
turned smiling faces upon the Guardian of Time. Not one of them looked at all surprised to see   
her.   
"Setsuna-mama!" Saturn cried happily, racing up to the green-haired woman and   
throwing her arms around her. Setsuna stared blankly down at the girl, not at all certain why   
Lady Saturn's daughter was hugging her. Of course, she had over a thousand years of history to   
view, which she swore to just as soon as she had completed the task at hand. For the moment,   
she half-heartedly returned Saturn's embrace, then hastily freed herself and approached the   
Queen.   
The High Queen's daughter smiled at her as well.  
"Setsuna-san! How nice to see you…" Serenity trailed off and sighed, rolling her eyes in   
exasperation as Setsuna dropped to her knee before her. "Setsuna-san, you don't need to bow to   
me. I've told you that a million times!"  
"Your Majesty," Setsuna murmured, ignoring her Queen's comment. "To you, I pledge   
my undying loyalty." Had she raised her eyes then, she would have seen Serenity gaping in   
surprise.   
"Setsuna-san, you don't need to pledge your loyalty! You've proven yourself loyal many   
times over!"   
"No, Majesty. I have not."   
"Nani?" Here, Setsuna lifted her gaze. It was then that she realized that Serenity and the   
others were not speaking in the language of the Old Kingdom, but rather, a crude imitation of it.   
She was not surprised that she understood their words, nor was she at all shocked to find that   
her eloquent and ancient tongue was quickly changing to conform to their rough dialect.   
"Majesty, the Setsuna who kneels before you is a much younger woman than the one   
you have known."  
"Setsuna-san, what in the name of Selene are you talking about?"   
"This is the future, you see. In the present, it has been mere hours since the fall of the   
White Moon Kingdom and your mother's death. I have traveled here from the Gates of Time to   
pledge my loyalty to you. When that is done, I shall return to my post, where I shall remain   
until this future becomes the present. For you, it will be a matter of moments. For me, it will be   
two thousand years." For a brief moment, Serenity stood in silent shock, then drew her lips   
together and rubbed her temples. Setsuna clasped the Queen's hand in an earnest gesture,   
perhaps the first sign of emotion she had shown since arriving in the future.  
"I know it makes your head ache, Majesty," she admitted, "but you must trust me."   
Serenity drew in a deep breath, closed her eyes, and exhaled slowly. Then she opened her eyes,   
and fixed her cerulean gaze upon the woman kneeling before her.   
"I do trust you, Setsuna-san. Now please stand up." Setsuna obeyed, still holding the   
Queen's hand.   
"Believe me, Majesty. My appearance here is not something you will ever be asked to   
understand. You have my love and my loyalty. That is all you ever need know." Serenity   
laughed, a lovely, melodic sound.   
"You didn't need to assure me of anything, Setsuna-san," she said gently, squeezing the   
Time Guardian's hand. "Remember? I trust you." She smiled warmly at her, and Setsuna fought   
a lump that had arisen in her throat.   
By the gods, she is beautiful, just as her mother was. In fact, she is just as her mother was. She is   
as graceful, as kind…I love her as much…With these thoughts, Setsuna's cold heart melted. Hot   
tears stinging her eyes, Setsuna embraced her friend, holding her tightly.   
"Serenity," she whispered, "It's so wonderful to see you alive."   
  
************************************************************************  
Only the epilogue left! That should be out in a day or two. I've got it written out, I've just   
got to type it. Stay tuned until then! 


	24. Epilogue: The Gatekeeper

Epilogue  
The Gatekeeper  
  
I am Sailor Pluto. It doesn't matter what Chronos or anyone else says. I am Sailor Pluto   
and so shall I be for the rest of my days. At least, that's what I keep telling myself. I'm   
beginning to doubt that I believe it. I mean, if I know that I'm still Sailor Pluto, why have I only   
called upon the Voices twice since becoming the Time Goddess? I can't answer that.   
The first time I called upon the Voices, I was looking to speak with Mother and   
Father—or rather, Moira and Hades. As Chronos would be all too quick to remind me, I have   
no earthly family now. But then, Hades and Moira have left the physical world. Could they still   
be my family as free souls? Well, it doesn't matter. They shall always be Mother and Father to   
me. Not even dear Chronos could replace my real father in my heart. To me, Chronos will   
always be grandfather, nothing more or less.   
Although I know as surely as I live that their souls are free—Lady Pluto favored both in   
life—it still tears my heart in two when I think of my parents' violent deaths. The worst part, I   
think, is the fact that my mother was with child when she died. I learned that when I spoke to   
Mother and Father through the Voices. Had Mother lived, I would have had a brother. As it   
was, she and Father died, and so did their unborn son.   
The second time I called upon the Voices was to speak with Queen Serenity. I had   
hoped to speak with her the first time, but Father told me that I could speak with her no place   
except the moon. I dearly wished to speak with the Queen, so I called upon Chronos, and   
begged him to appeal to Selene on my behalf. One advantage of being the Guardian of Time is   
direct contact with one of the gods. Armed with Selene's official pardon, I journeyed to the   
moon and opened myself to the Voices of the Dead that I might speak with the woman I had   
once bowed to as my Queen.   
I contacted her almost immediately.   
"If you are calling from the moon, you are most assuredly looking to speak with Queen   
Serenity," my grandmother Lora, Father's mother, remarked. And then my Queen was with me,   
speaking to me. Crying. My Queen was in pain. She had died to save the lives of her daughter   
and the Sailor Soldiers. That in itself should have earned her great favor with Lady Pluto. But   
the princess and Sailor Soldiers were already dead. Rebirth is unnatural, and so the Queen was   
punished. Her soul is now confined to the moon. From there, she watches her daughter grow up   
again, free to visit her only in dreams.   
There are three taboos I must always keep in mind as Guardian of Time. I broke the   
first when I left my post to speak with my Queen. I had an official pardon from Selene that time,   
but that would not be the last time I broke that particular rule, and I would not have Selene's   
permission for most of those journeys. I must admit I have not been an especially responsible   
Time Goddess. The first time that I abandoned the Gates after contacting the Queen, I left them   
in the care of Artemis and Luna's young kitten, Diana.   
I remember that time all too well. I had already broken the second taboo by allowing   
Sailor Moon and the others to travel the time stream. Then, I abandoned my post.  
Then, I stopped time.   
I had to! If I hadn't, Demando would have joined the two Silver Crystals, and the world   
would have been destroyed! The only reason I had left the Sacred Gates in the first place was to   
help Sailor Moon and the others fight. I couldn't let them die. I just couldn't.   
I was prepared for my death. I had resigned myself to it the moment I raised my Time   
Staff. What I was not prepared for was the pain.   
For a moment, it didn't come. For a moment, I was frozen along with everything else.   
Then, I heard Chronos' voice in my head, a memory of him warning me against stopping time. I   
collapsed quite suddenly, dizzy and breathless with pain, the frantic cries of my King and friends   
echoing in my ears. Although the effort of upholding my spell was quickly destroying me, I   
managed to maintain my command over the flow of time until Sailor Moon had retrieved the   
two crystals. Then, I slowly released my hold, content to let time resume passage on its own   
while I simply let death overtake me. The other Sailor Soldiers gathered around me. They were   
afraid, I could tell. I tried to see them, to smile at them and assure them that I would be all   
right, but the effort simply hurt too much. I let them think it was the end for me. The thought   
terrified them. They cried and encouraged me. They all told me to "hang in there."   
"A little bit longer, Pluto," the King told me. "If you can hold on just a little bit   
longer…" But of course, it was not possible. I had to pay the price for my crime. And I did. My   
breathing slowed. My heart stopped.   
I died.   
I was reborn, of course, but not until after I had journeyed to the Realm of Gods, where   
both Chronos and Selene sharpened their tongues upon me for breaking the three taboos.   
I have never again stopped time. There has never been a need since the Black Moon and   
Demando, but if ever a situation presented itself in which altering the flow of time seemed an   
appropriate course of action, I think the memory of all that pain, and of Chronos and Selene's   
combined wrath, would be more than enough to change my mind. But even the sharp side of   
Selene's tongue could scare me enough to stop me from breaking the first two taboos when it is   
necessary. The moment I was reborn, I returned to the twentieth century to reawaken as Sailor   
Pluto and help the others fight a new enemy. Needless to say, the others were surprised to see   
me alive. I told them that Neo-Queen Serenity had revived me, although it would have been   
acceptable to reveal the truth to them. They are born of the gods, and serve them faithfully. I   
simply could not bear to have them know that I had let them worry when there was nothing to   
worry about. Only the neo-Queen knows the truth, and has sworn before all the gods never to   
reveal it to the others.   
It was during that battle that I learned how wrong Chronos was about Lady Saturn's   
child, Hotaru. Although Sailor Saturn is truly the guide to destruction, she is not evil. If Sailor   
Saturn had not awakened, Sailor Moon's daughter would surely have died. Sailor Saturn is the   
Soldier of Death…and Rebirth. Her power is great enough to destroy whole worlds, but we who   
serve the gods of light need not fear her.   
From the moment I laid eyes upon Tomoe Hotaru, I knew I could not kill her. I felt the   
strangest connection to her, like…like we were family or something. I know it sounds silly, but   
I really felt that it could be so. I didn't tell Haruka or Michiru, though. They would have just   
written it off as me feeling uncertain about killing her. I know this is so, because I know they   
felt that way. Michiru did not want to kill her because with Sailor Saturn still dormant within   
her, Hotaru was a civilian, and would not understand why she had to die. As for Haruka,   
well…Haruka simply hates killing. It has always been harder for her than for me, or Michiru.   
Haruka may seem callous at times, but in truth, her heart is as tender as a heart can be.   
But my reasons for hating our plan went deeper than the simple fear of a guilty   
conscience. I felt Hotaru was a part of me. Why, I have no idea, but I knew that if I were to kill   
Hotaru, it would be more than my conscience that would punish me. The gods would punish   
me.   
The sense of connection even increased with Saturn's awakening.   
She was a terrifying figure to behold, small and pale though she was. I suppose it was   
her eyes, her cold violet eyes glittering with hostility. Or perhaps it was her voice. It was dull   
and emotionless as she spoke to us, calmly laying out the facts that pointed to out   
condemnation. Oh gods, she scared me. But I accepted her words. As much as I hated it, I knew   
she had no choice but to bring down her glaive. It was destiny.   
I held my breath. The Silence Glaive slowly dropped. Everything and everyone died.   
Everyone, that is except for us. Sailor Saturn spared us—and then threw herself through the   
door to the alternate dimension from whence our enemy had come.   
"Always with the end comes hope and rebirth," she said, smiling at Sailor Moon. Then,   
she turned to me and ordered me to close the door to the other dimension. I knew that if I   
closed that door, Saturn would be sealed inside of it, and that once the door was closed, it could   
never again be opened. I did not want Saturn to be lost, but once again, I knew I had no choice. I   
knelt and prayed for Chronos to lend me his power, and closed the door.   
By Sailor Moon's power, Hotaru and the rest of the world were reborn. Hotaru being no   
more than an infant, Haruka, Michiru, and I took it upon ourselves to raise her. I became known   
to her as "Setsuna-mama." It's a cute little name, but it has never seemed right to me. Somehow,   
it doesn't seem to fit…  
I have long since returned to my post, but I have often considered the possible reasons   
for my feelings about Saturn. Perhaps it is because I believe she is the only one who could   
possibly understand the loneliness I feel as Guardian of Time. Then again, my loneliness is   
much more than an unfulfilled need for human companionship.   
I am the sole survivor of the White Moon Kingdom's demise. I am the only one of us   
who has not had her memories distorted by complete rebirth. The others will slowly regain   
most of their memories, but none of them will ever remember the past as clearly as I do.   
I have left the Sacred Gates to travel the time stream time and time again. So often, in   
fact, that I believe Chronos has given up trying to hold me there. Well, it is as I once told him.   
No matter what my destiny is, I will always be a Sailor Soldier in my heart. I have gone from   
the twentieth century to the thirtieth so many times that I have stopped caring which is the true   
past or present or future. In all honesty, those three words have lost all meaning to me. Yet,   
with all my time traveling, there is one era I have never visited since it was the true present: the   
Silver Millennium.   
Of course, that is perfectly all right. Chronos would have my head if ever I visited that   
time. I think he fears the same thing I do. I fear that if ever I returned to the Silver Millennium,   
I would not be able to resist the temptation to warn Queen Serenity of the danger. Often, when   
I have been at the Sacred Gates, lonesome, and with no battle to turn my mind from dark   
thoughts, I have watched that final battle that brought the Silver Millennium to an end. I watch   
my mother, desperate to fight for the Queen, transform herself out of sheer willpower. I see my   
father calling her back, begging her to go into hiding for the sake of the child she carries within   
her womb. Over and over again, I hear Mother refuse, and watch as she and Father fight the   
Terran army. Over and over again, I see my parents and unborn brother die at the hands of the   
Terrans.   
I wish these dark thoughts would leave me. I wish I could banish them from my head   
forever. But in my loneliness, I'm afraid they are all that keep me from insanity. Oh, mighty   
gods, will I ever be free?  
  
***  
  
In a vast and lonely dimension, a realm neither mortal nor divine, two young girls   
found the Gates of Time. Neither one was at all surprised to find herself there, for both had been   
there many times before. It had been their destination this time. But it was not the Gates they   
were looking for, but rather, the gatekeeper.   
She revealed herself to them immediately. She was a tall, slim woman with long, silky   
green hair large garnet eyes. She was dressed in a Sailor Senshi's uniform of dark green and   
garnet, and in her gloved hand she carried a mighty staff topped with a gleaming garnet orb.   
She had an air of mystery about her, and she might have been beautiful except for the look of   
sorrow etched permanently upon her face, and the pain that haunted her eyes. Because both   
girls were dear to her, the gatekeeper offered them a smile, but it did not so much as touch her   
sad garnet eyes.   
"Small Lady," she said in greeting, opening her arms to them. "Hotaru-chan." Tomoe   
Hotaru and Neo-Princess Serenity, called Small Lady or Chibiusa by her friends, both hurried to   
embrace the gatekeeper.   
"Puu," Chibiusa began cheerfully, "Mama sent us to ask if you might be able to dine with   
us tonight. All the senshi will be there. Oh, please come, Puu!" Sailor Pluto bit her lower lip. She   
wanted to accept the princess' offer, but knew the gods would not be pleased if she left her post.   
"I don't know, Small Lady," she said uncertainly, "I do have my duty…" Both girls' faces   
fell.   
"Oh, please, Setsuna-mama!" Hotaru begged. "There is no danger now, is there?" Pluto   
wrinkled her nose, hesitant to answer.   
"No…" she admitted slowly. Hotaru grinned, mentally adding a point to hers and   
Chibiusa's side.   
"Then come!" she said. "If there's no danger to monitor, then what's the harm in leaving   
for an hour or so?" Pluto did not answer.   
"Please, Puu," the princess begged. "It would only be for dinner." Chibiusa's statement   
seemed to free Pluto's tongue.   
"That's just the point, Small Lady. Although I love you all, I simply cannot leave the   
Sacred Gates for something as frivolous as a dinner."  
"It's not frivolous!" Chibiusa exclaimed indignantly. "Mama is throwing this dinner in   
honor of the senshi! Please come, Puu, please!"   
"Small Lady…" Pluto whispered, smiling a little in spite of herself. Hotaru smiled as   
well, knowing how close she and her best friend were to winning Pluto over.   
"We need you there, Setsuna-mama," she said coaxingly. "You're a senshi, too. The team   
wouldn't be complete without you." Pluto grimaced and looked away.   
"The gods will be angry with me if I leave the Gates of Time," she said softly. "I have   
earned their wrath far too many times to risk it on a dinner."   
"What if you had their permission?" Chibiusa suggested. "Pluto fixed her eyes upon the   
princess' hopeful face, studying her for a long while. Then, because she cared deeply for both   
girls, she nodded curtly and knelt to pray to her father, Chronos. After a moment, she raised her   
head and nodded again.   
"I am free to leave," she told them. "My father will guard the Sacred Gates for me while   
I am away." Both girls squealed with delight and hurried to embrace the eldest Sailor Senshi.   
"I knew you'd come, Setsuna-mama!" Hotaru said triumphantly. "Didn't I tell you she   
would come, Chibiusa-chan?" Pluto chucked mirthlessly.   
"You know me too well, Hotaru-chan," she said, taking each girl by the hand. "Now,   
come along, both of you."   
From the Realm of Gods, Chronos watched as the gatekeeper led her princess and half-  
sister away from the Gates of Time. Of course, Pluto did not think of Hotaru as her sister; she   
had never learned the truth. But the truth did not matter. The gatekeeper was not longer   
anyone's daughter, sister, or granddaughter. Not even Chronos could truly call himself her   
father. The gatekeeper was only Time now. Immortal Time.   
  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
  
Stay tuned for the next story in the "Children of the Goddesses" series! An ancient prophecy   
could spell the end of the White Moon Kingdom, and the very thing Queen Serenity is fighting   
to protect holds the key to the destruction of her people.   
  
Children of the Goddesses Book #2:  
  
The Promise Child  
Saturn's Story 


	25. The one who survived

The One Who Survived  
  
Between the realms  
  
Of gods and men,  
  
The Goddess of Time  
  
Sheds crystal tears  
  
Upon a floor of stars,  
  
The salty fruit of her broken heart  
  
Like drops of rain upon her cheeks  
  
Within a mirror  
  
Reflections of the past.  
  
The dancing ghosts  
  
Of those she once loved  
  
Of the home she once knew.  
  
A prelude of hatred  
  
The song of battle  
  
The cries of the dying  
  
Mingle with the last breath  
  
of the sovereign,  
  
serenading the mother's  
  
shattered dreams.  
  
A gentle prayer upon her lips,  
  
The great crystal  
  
sings in her hand.  
  
She does not hear the goddess cry.  
  
When, with scarcely a whisper,  
  
She falls,  
  
Crystal shards slipping  
  
From a cold hand  
  
So, too, falls the goddess,  
  
Only to wake alone.  
  
For never will she join them.  
  
Time shall never join  
  
The ranks of friends and lovers  
  
Finally free.  
  
Immortal Time,  
  
She will always be,  
  
The one who survived. 


End file.
